Project Destiny
by Foxkong
Summary: Chapter 10: Everyone gathers as Phoenix sets the stage for the battle against The Dark Hand and a old friend returns.
1. Chapter 1: Angels and Demons

_**Project Destiny**_

_**Chapter 1: Angels and Demons**_

_July 4, 4048_

An exhausting howl was the only sound that Phoenix Dragoon had been hearing for the last ten minutes, he craved silence.

The lupine paused for a moment and wiped the greasy sweat that ran down his cheeks with a worn-out rag.

The whimpering was still as loud as the volcanic explosions from afar, so the man continued to walk in the direction that he believed the sound originated from. After wiping all the sweat away he once again tied the rag around his nose once again. On days of past he would have appreciated the musty, suffocating scent of ash in the air, now he despised it.

There were no songbirds to lighten the mood or villagers sternly at work, it was dead silence.

The cries were getting more defined.

A thin smile could be seen underneath loose strands of grease laden scarlet and orange hair. Dragoon continued to gaze upon Solar's bright rays which effectively blinded him.

The CSA had already sent a clean up crew or two into this nameless village a few days ago judging by how the soil levels kept alternating. The ripples in the ground told a cruel story that the man did not want to face. The lupine had memorized the layout of these "cleanly zones" anyways. The center of any village was cleared of any debris or bodies, the corpses were then stacked neatly on the sides. The narrow path was just wide enough for the grave digger's team equipment, mostly used construction vehicles, to plow through. If the bodies were just lying around then the equipment would jam every few meters. Then a handful of unlucky soldiers would spend precious minutes picking the remains out of the reinforced treads.

This dream came to a close as the lupine tripped and fell on the ground which sent a dust cloud into the air. A mix of soot, ash and rich black hummus was what the lupine tasted.

The farmers would be having the best harvest of their lives this year.

Dragoon growled softly and clawed at the dirt for no apparent reason. Solar's rays continued to beat down on him like a crackling whip. The lupine searched his waist and firmly grasped the canteen, success. With shaky fingers he brought the canteen near his parched lips, almost dropping it on more then one occasion.

After swallowing the final drops of water, washing the heinous taste down in the process, the man threw the canteen away.

The canteen didn't go far, perhaps a foot or two ahead.

Phoenix wiped the sweat away that stung at is eyes in a gingerly manner.

He barely had the strength to swat at the black flies buzzing around him much less start walking again. Phoenix got on his knees then propelled himself up a moment later. Someone was calling to him after all and it would be rude to ignore the cries for help, if that's what they were. The nimbus clouds were starting to take shape in the sky and soon Solar's burden would be lifted.

Dragoon trudged on, one staggering step at a time, his eyes now trained to follow the groves of the earth. For the earth had stories carved into its very soul, stories of death and defiance. The lupine managed to snap his fingers, the flies fell all around him effectively ending there reign of annoyance.

"How can something that provides so much life, in the shadows bring just as much death?" Phoenix glanced upwards just as the clouds curtained his eyes from Solar's rays.

"I hope it doesn't rain, that could make things messy, very messy," the man stripped off his ruby red overcoat although the colour had significantly faded. The coat was torn in multiple places giving the man a very rugged appearance. The few holes had been patched up even though the thread usually didn't match the coat's dye. The right sleeve had been completely torn off revealing once a red sleeveless undershirt of a lighter tone. The stripped belts and buckles had been worn down to a sandy yellow colour since the dye had been completely worn away. There were even a few crimson shades of red around the outside of coat, which suggested the heat of battle.

The man flicked the coat downwards with ample hands trying to remove all the dust and dead flies. When he was satisfied he threw the coat over his shoulder and held it closely with a few fingers. His fur was a rich blend of red and orange as far as his revealed right arm went. Perhaps he wore a dark leather glove over his hand but that has long since faded to dust. Near the upper tendons along his right shoulder his fur thinned, a handful of bright ruby scales were painted along side a great white tusk. The rest of the picture was covered by his sleeveless shirt that was drenched.

He started to stumble along once again, like tumbleweed in the wind; he drifted with the current without ever looking back.

A flash of white, however, had drifted from the shadows since the man had entered the village.

Phoenix at least could see clearly, although he wished the sun blinded his vision again.

The CSA cleanup squads had indeed made their way through this village as the corpses were nicely stacked along the sides. Swarms of plump black flies were scattered along the path, there was more then enough flesh for everyone. Their blank faces told a story but the lupine simply kept walking along.

The cracking of dried up bones underneath his steel-tipped boots, the smell of vibrant ash, the dust that still lined his throat, piles of neatly stacked bodies as far as the eye could see. Phoenix, however, stopped and tilted his head to the right.

The cries had stopped, for now.

The lupine brushed the wet strands of hair out of line of vision, exposing his velvet-green eyes. The lupine dropped his coat on the ground dashed over to the pile of bodies.

The corpses were fresh as far as the lupine could tell as he touched one of the bodies.

He pulled his hand away immediately; the bodies were as cold as ice.

Phoenix looked around for a moment hoping to find something useful he could use to speed up the process. Nothing but burnt timber and run down huts as far as the man could see. Fortuna's usually green and luscious forests full of plant and animal life were but a former memory in this village. Black husks were all the remained, skeletons of times past. He grumbled as he searched himself, checking his pockets for anything that could be of service. Most of the small packets that lined his waist were with empty or had fallen off ages ago. The lupine gazed drifted towards the ground, taking note of his red trousers that matched his undershirt. The holster on his left knee revealed nothing but dust and flies.

The usual.

The lupine shook his head and reached behind his back and gripped something.

With a quick pull, he held an odd shaped knife in his hand.

The knife was jagged almost like a stake; the copper matched his outfit at least. It was plain, no markings of any kind. The hilt may have been called the "odd" part. The knife had a crescent shaped pommel that had two curved branches that looped around the handle and circled near the bottom of the knife. The guard, like the pommel, was made out of cheap silver that was already losing its shine. A coat of rubber was wrapped around the grip since it did not deteriorate in extreme climates.

Phoenix gazed at the blade for a moment and thrust it into one of the corpses near the top.

It was a clean cut and the lupine had no trouble pulling the knife out.

The cries were more of a whimper, he knew he was close.

With knife in hand the lupine started to stab random bodies hoping to find the source of the mesmerizing sound.

He gritted his teeth and inhaled a mix of ash and dust as his work intensified. The corpses that had to be moved were heavy and the lupine was already exhausted.

Phoenix wiped the sweat off his brow and fell to his knees in the process. His breathing became erratic as an envelope fell on his lap.

"Eliz...abeth" the lupine stumbled over the worn out word on the cover.

Solar's bountiful rays broke through the clouds cover and the lupine felt the sunlight make his fur tickle.

They also revealed a second presence.

The lupine gripped the knife with a new-found intensity as a shadow came over him.

Phoenix's breathing slowed down as he let the knife drop to the floor.

"Smart move Mr. Dragoon, or may I call you Phoenix?" a figure cloaked in white held a katana against the lupine's neck.

"Are all you CSA's bastards so polite?" Phoenix replied as he fingered the envelope.

The man in white chuckled in accordance.

"I never knew demons could be funny,"

"Well I got more going for me then my comedy routine," the lupine said with a smile as he eyed the knife near his feet.

"Clever and funny, that's a very dangerous combination Mr. Dragoon. Stand up please, slowly," the CSA soldier in white took a shallow step back.

The lupine threw his hands in the air and followed the man in white's order without hesitation, the letter floated towards the ground.

"Face me," the man in white tapped the lupine's shoulder then rescinded his katana to his side.

Phoenix pivoted his velvet eyes constantly on the move.

"Lovely, you have such a warming look in those beady eyes of yours," the man in white pushed clumps of crimson and tangerine hair back with the tip of his katana.

"I only know of one angel who dresses in white,"

"I've seen plenty of characters in red, crimson to be exact, but your shades brighten my day Mr. Dragoon," the man in white dropped the katana to his side.

"You can call me Phoenix, after all Thanos we are so familiar with each other," the lupine said with a thin smile.

"Very well Phoenix, it's interesting to make your acquaintance here of all places,"

"I'm sure you bureaucrats have an active profile of me, so we can skip the handshakes," the lupine eyes looked past the lengthy silky white hair that constricted his view. The man's hair was as thin and fine as the web of a spider, each strand as prominent as the last. This compared to the lupine's hair, a bramble maze of unmanageable curls.

"Phoenix Dragoon or The Demon of Ashes, take your pick," Thanos pointed the katana at the lupine.

"So you know of the Battle of the Brave?" the lupine judged that the katana was roughly triple the length of his knife. It was an officer's blade judging by the high quality platinum used. The katana had an oval black pommel, no guard as far as he could tell; the man's hand covered the grip. The blade was split down the middle leaving perhaps a two inch opening. Completing the blade was a coal black sheath tied together by a white tassel near the vulpine's dominant side.

"That is where you got your nickname Phoenix, after you and your Solar Dragoons had one last stand," Thanos's angelic robe swayed as the wind picked up revealing opened wooden sandals and fine light grey fur. His collar was unnaturally long, shaped in a benevolent V. A portion of his chest was shown, displaying toned muscles. He was perhaps a few inches taller then the lupine and stood erect.

"Your eyes tell the same story Thanos. You are the Crimson Angel from the Battle of Lost Souls correct?" the lupine carefully dug his heels into the soft dirt trying not to displace too much dust.

"Sergeant Dublin now, a promotion well deserved. Killing you may make me a Captain yet," the vulpine smiled gleefully at the thought.

"So you've been following me, hoping to get your chance while my guard was down," the lupine twisted his fingers.

"Phoenix do not flatter me, if your fingers dance another step I'll have to cut them off with one swipe," Thanos's smile disappeared as he stepped forward.

The lupine saw his chance as he kicked dust forward into Dublin's face and rolled past him.

The vulpine swiped forward, staggering blindly as his eyes watered.

Phoenix just brushed the Thanos's steel, grazing his left shoulder.

He ignored the flesh wound; his eyes were set on the tinted object he had spotted before.

The lupine thrust his hand out and grabbed hold of a rapier with a broken guard. That had protruded out of one of the rotting corpses. The man pivoted around and held the rapier steadily with his right hand. The steel was spotted with rust- the tip had eroded, leaving a jagged edge behind.

"This will do nicely," the lupine said under heavy takes of air as he took a few paces forward.

Dublin stood near the pile of corpses that Phoenix had investigated before holding the katana lightly with his right paw. His left arm rested behind his back as he favored the one handed style.

Phoenix scanned the ground and noticed his knife had disappeared, kicked away by the vulpine most likely.

"A rusty rapier versus a platinum katana, the odds are in my favor," Thanos grinned, his deep red eyes locked on to Dragoon's hands.

The lupine took a practice thrust, as he walked towards his opponent. He sighed heavily as a foot of rusty steel laid by his feet.

"Knives have always been the Solar Dragoon's specialty," Phoenix's eyes met his opponents, Solar being the only true spectator.

The lupine snapped his fingers on his left hand.

Thanos gulped as the sharp sound penetrated his hearing.

Bright orange flames danced around the lupine's right hand and soon enough surrounded the blade.

"I think the odds are split, a demon versus an angel. Prepare yourself," the lupine kicked back and ran towards Thanos.

He snapped his fingers.

The vulpine ducked as a torrent of fire swept over his head. The heat was intense; the vulpine didn't dare try wiping the sweat running down his face with his left paw

Phoenix lunged forward, rapier in hand.

Thanos sidestepped a pace to his left and then when the lupine was in range promptly karate chopped him in the back with his free hand.

The lupine stumbled forward and fell down a slight incline when he was struck.

Phoenix searched the burnt ground for the broken rapier as his vision glazed.

A darkened shadow stood over him and stabbed downwards with perfect precision.

The lupine rolled over, barely dodging what would have been Thanos's final attack.

The vulpine's nose wrinkled as he caught a whiff of the lupine's scent. It was a scented mix of potent ash and dry sweat of the common solder. He flicked the grime off his katana as he pulled it effortlessly out of the soft earth. Thanos walked with a certain ease with each step as he approached Phoenix who lied on his back.

"At least you now why I'm called the Crimson Angel now," the vulpine said as he cut through the wind.

"How about we make that statement true," the lupine said softly as Thanos's shadow darkened the grass.

The vulpine smiled thinly as he raised his katana.

Phoenix swiftly responded as he rolled backwards onto his knees.

Thanos chuckled at the lupine's response and shook his head in denial.

Phoenix wasn't laughing however as he threw the broken rapier which he had hidden behind his back. The vulpine stumbled backwards and immediately brought his left hand up to his face.

The rapier went flying off into the bush.

Phoenix rose to his feet and ran towards his opponent who was swinging his katana sporadically as blood ran down his face. The lupine ducked then slid onto the ground, kicking the man down the in the process.

They both were sent into a tumble as Thanos released his grip on the katana. A moment later the vulpine tried to stand but was thwarted, as the lupine stomped on his throat lightly.

Thanos's face was flushed as he struggled to breathe; his katana was out of reach. Blood ran from his left eye where Phoenix's blade had grazed.

"Now what were you saying about the odds being in your favor," the lupine smirked as he lowered his hands.

Thanos only coughed in response.

"Now you listen carefully, Sergeant, Crimson Angel, Thanos, it doesn't matter to me. I didn't come here looking for a fight, I just followed my ears. I was about to uncover the source of that sound until you butted in," Phoenix sighed softly, disposing bodies was a pain.

"Dada," a third party had entered the fray, one with the softest voice imaginable.

Dragoon's eyes instantly turned to the source of the sweet melody. The source that he wanted to extinguish, poke full of holes and burn to ash was a little girl.

Phoenix stared into her innocent blue eyes, even the nine seas of Aquas were no comparison. He was lost inside these deep blue sapphires, not even noticing that he lifted his foot off Thanos's throat.

The vulpine wasn't going to take another chance as he thrust his leg upwards sending the lupine onto the ground. Phoenix barely uttered a cry as he fell to the ground, his eyes locked on to this young infant.

Thanos reached for his katana and once he felt the familiar steel against his fur he used it as a crutch to steady himself up. He coughed intensely through this session taking large gasping breaths as he regained his strength. For the second time Thanos stood over the lupine this time considerably more worn out, covering his injured eye with his other hand.

"Any last words," the vulpine didn't smile this time, he licked at the blood that ran down his chin.

At this time a familiar envelope fell on the lupine's exposed stomach. The envelope was stained yellow, with a few drops of red on the cover.

"Elizabeth," Phoenix said softly, his gaze set on the small child who was now trying to walk down the incline.

Phoenix could only laugh at a time like this. A gurgled gasping sound that made even the vulpine cringe. He looked upwards into the sky; the only audience being an infant, a soldier and the clouds.

Thanos made the connection as dried leaves rustled near them and he noticed the infant running down the hill.

She tripped over a loose branch and fell.

When she started to howl, the vulpine joined Phoenix in the laugher this time.

Phoenix didn't understand why, but it seemed like an ironic joke. This young girl had defeated two robust soldiers with a simple cry for help. Solar must be playing a trick on him for surely such a small girl could not utter such an ominous sound. It was strange to hear real sounds, human sounds, in a place that stunk of decay. Maybe that's why they were both laughing.

Thanos without hesitation stepped back and sheathed his katana with a sound click. He offered an outstretched paw which the lupine accepted.

The vulpine swiped the letter out of the man's hand in the process.

"Hey, that's personal," the lupine said coolly. The infant's cries interrupted his next response.

"Is your name _Elizabeth_?" Thanos steadily walked towards this young girl, the lupine kept up pace as best he could. "This letter was most likely the last piece of script that this vixen's parents managed to write. I don't know how she survived but here she is alive and loud," the vulpine stopped in front of the girl.

Elizabeth was a small fragile girl, roughly two or three. Her fur was hot pink and stained by the environment around her. She was dirty, dried blood was evident on her fur as was a multitude of cuts and a violet bruise here and there. Yet she was still smiling even as the pair of hulking figures stood over her.

She stopped whimpering and looked up with those deep blue eyes of hers.

Thanos and Phoenix fell almost simultaneously and before long they had their backs to each other as they sat on the moist dirt. The vulpine's katana sat idly on his lap. The young girl had been pitched into the hands of these two men as Thanos read the letter out loud. The writing was primitive as best, or scribed in a hasty manner.

His voice was as smooth as silk as he spoke.

_Dear Reader_,

If you eyes have fallen on our young daughter and we are not around to answer her beck and call then we beg you please provide for her.

Those Hive Flyers are approaching from the south; our time is drawing to a close as we scribble some final words.

I hope this letter provides some solace and maybe in due time you can tell our daughter the truth, for the truth sets everyone free.

God bless you, no matter if you're a stranger of any race, guild, planet, system, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

Sincerely,

Ronald and Cindy Preston

PS: Elizabeth Preston born _February 7 4046_

We always believed birthdays were a time of celebration!

Thanos handed the letter and corresponding envelope to Phoenix and breathed out softly. The lupine couldn't read the faded writing but he understood perfectly every word that the vulpine said.

"Phoenix, before you speak, I have some selective words I'd like you to hear," Thanos watched the vixen carefully; she fumbled around in a close proximity.

"Go on, _comrade_," the lupine said as he picked up a piece of grass with delicate fingers. It was still green; the scent of life still lingered here and there.

"It's been a lifetime since The War of the Seven Swords ended, a few days past four months. However this is not a time for celebration for I've watched diligently over Lylat. The United People's Party has only been in power for less then four months and today their government collapsed over their most recent budget. Prime Minister Fletcher could only watch from the sidelines like a small child as his plans for an "enlightened" Lylat were tossed aside. It makes me sick to my stomach to think about all the death, all the lives lost in this conflict because it's just going to be repeated all over again. When Bill 457-E was rejected by Parliament it made my cringe," the vulpine tightened his grip on his katana. "Bill 457-E would have given the military unilateral control to put down any insurrections such as the one that started on Fortuna. Within darkness you can always find light my friend. This war provided the necessary conditions in order for the light to overwhelm the darkness. Maybe our Prime Minister like all politicians was afraid of the consequences; he wanted to stay in power. With the Liberals back in power under Harry Catullus now I'm starting to wonder if the people of Lylat will ever get another chance to suffocate the darkness. Comrade I want you to join me in my effort to become the light of Lylat. Together you and I shall crush the darkness and the people will believe in our efforts. Light and darkness are two sides of the coin; the odds are even my friend. I don't want to give the other side a chance to strike back. So what do you say, will you assist me in my project? Thanos released his hardened grip on his katana.

"Phoenix are you even listening?" the vulpine said as he tilted his head back.

The lupine heard every word but he was more interested in the young girl named Elizabeth. Her youth made her immune to the viral infection that spread across Fortuna and beyond. Did she know that the corpses of her parents possibly provided her warmth at night? Did she understand that the soil she was rolling on was actually a gravesite of a mass burial? Did she comprehend that the air she smelled, the wind that licked at her ears, the grainy earth that she tasted, the mountain of lifeless figures, even their shallow voices were all parts of the same bitter entity? An entity that was neither alive nor dead, that would linger on in history. A history that she was part of, that she smiled through.

Elizabeth on cue stumbled towards the two giants that towered over her.

"I want to create a world that she can prosper in; I want to direct Lylat into a time of peace. If your project makes Lylat a better place, then count me in. I don't know why but I feel obligated to Elizabeth, to you, to all the people of Lylat. If two enemies can just sit down and talk like normal people why can't everyone else?" the lupine released the piece of grass and watched it drift with the current.

A thin smile emerged across Thanos's face as the breeze brushed his hair to the side.

"Phoenix before you agree you must comprehend a few complications that we will have to deal with," the vulpine rose to his feet, steadying himself with his katana.

"What are you blabbering on about, who will oppose citizens trying to improve the welfare of the state?" the lupine scratched his head as Elizabeth froze as she stood behind him.

Phoenix met the child's lingering eyes, opened up his arms at will, mesmerized by Elizabeth from head to toe.

She promptly stepped in the lupine's lap and for the first time in a long time he felt real fur against his callous hands. The man was startled as he pulled his hand back; the fur was soft like a mother's smile. Phoenix trembled as he once again place a reluctant hand on Elizabeth's arm, her flesh was warm. This time she reacted, giggling, like most children she thought it was a game.

Elizabeth placed a paw on the lupine's chest for that was as far as she could reach.

"Dada" the magic word made Phoenix choke on his words, time slowed down for this one moment as the infant smiled back.

Phoenix dabbed at his right eye a second later. They both looked down at his paw and in the middle of his palm was a tear mixing with dried mud.

The lupine felt his breathing slow down, his emerald eyes transfixed on this tiny hint of human empathy.

"Phoenix," Thanos's smooth tone cut through the silence and the lupine clenched his palm lightly.

Elizabeth played with the man's hand hoping to see the liquid jewel once again.

"As I stated before people will oppose us Phoenix, men similar to you and worst of all _men_ like me," the vulpine drew his katana and glanced at his reflection against the platinum. His left eye had mostly stopped bleeding, his light grey fur stained in dried scarlet drops. A cross like wound ran through the closed eye and Thanos tilted the katana ever so slightly. "Blood sacrifice is the nectar of metamorphose, in simpler terms people will die for our campaign Mr. Dragoon. Are you prepared to take a life on my behalf?" the vulpine turned to his side keeping the katana level. "Maybe I should rephrase, are you prepared to take a life on Elizabeth's behalf?"

Thanos did not have to wait for a response as the lupine tiled his head and nodded coolly.

No words were needed in a bond that transcended swords and shields.

"Excellent choice my friend," the vulpine placed his katana in its sheath and bent down on one knee.

Phoenix paused from lifting the young vixen into the air and carefully set Elizabeth down on the ground.

"I can't take her comrade," the lupine fingered a few of her pink strands. "She doesn't deserve to live the life of a Red Dragoon nor do I have the patience or reserve to a father," Elizabeth grasped on to the man's finger that seemed alien to her, pulling it into her mouth. Phoenix retracted his finger immediately but that only made the girl bolder as she reached out once more. "Thanos I want you and only you to take her in and honor her parent's wishes. Be at her beck and call my friend even if it kills you," the lupine grinned, showing off his charred fangs.

"You know I would not be able to meet your expectations comrade. Even though I do not come from money I'm a pretty experienced scrounger. I'll place Elizabeth in the top orphanage in Lylat, even if it kills me," Thanos extended his paw to the lupine.

Phoenix looked from Elizabeth's bubbling sapphire eyes back to Thanos deep red's gaze.

"To Project Destiny," the lupine shook hands coolly.

"Sounds a bit to crude to me," Thanos released Phoenix's paw.

Elizabeth muttered some unknown baby talk interrupting the lupines response.

"She seems to enjoy the name," the vulpine said with a slight shrug.

"One should never argue with a lady after all, even one as young as her," Thanos once again used his katana to assist him in standing.

Phoenix took hold of Elizabeth's hand with no resistance at all, it was a natural fitting.

"Comrade, I got one more question for you?" the lupine said as he turned around and started to make his way up the incline with Elizabeth close at hand.

"Ask away,"

"You have any smokes on you?" Phoenix's velvet eyes twinkled as he looked down on the vulpine from the top of the incline.

Thanos couldn't help but smile, after all the sky was the limit and Solar was shining particular bright today.

Anything could happen on a day like this, even making the deal of a lifetime, one that would change everyone's destines.

*******

Well I hope everyone enjoyed that, I know I did. XD

So that's the newly rebooted chapter 1 and that's where Project Destiny will begin. I'm really excited for what I have planned and I think the end game will be stronger because of my planning. This effort could have never happened with the talented help of the following people.

**Jaslazul:** As my editor you see things in a different eye and since that eye catches a lot of mistakes and really helps me develop I give you my thanks. I truly appreciate what you have been doing and what I hope you will continue to do. You are aN underrated writer here and more people should read your work.

**JVNemesis, Metallic Soul, and Xbeat:** AKA the guys from Hell. Honestly Hell actually causes my hiatus with Devil's Advocate before. XD But you guys really got me back into the spirit of writing after I had so much fun rping back in November. So now were into March and I have to say Hell still inspires me. You three are as much part of this project as I am and I truly thank you. All three of you are talented writers and I continue to read your own stories and marvel at your progress or in JV's case continued level of perfection. XD

**Snake of the Rose:** Masterworks and beyond my friend your work continues to inspire. I wish you had your com back so we can chat like in the good old days.

**Bryyo:** Our conversations have enlightened my soul and I'm 100% sure your stories will to.

**Chaos Leader:** Once again another fabulous author to give credit to. I really enjoyed out convo's about both our stories and I look forward to future ones. You remind me of a good friend from another forum who use to write a lot.

To any other readers, Masterworks members: Thanks for the support!

Hope to see you around!

Finally The Bonus system will return but not as intense as I planned. ((You can find these on Youtube))

**Unlocked:**

**Opening 1:** Red Fraction by Meli

**Ending 1:** Don't Look Behind by Edison


	2. Chapter 2: Murky Reflections

_**Chapter 2: Murky Reflections**_

_September 16 4048_

"Stand to attention men," the chocolate-furred husky yelled as he walked by the row of smoke-grey silhouettes. Each soldier of the CSA wore the same muddy grey uniform. The colour seemed appropriate at a time of war when the only shades soldiers recognized were shades of factory grey with the occasional squirt of crimson. The uniform, however, reflected this tragic background as each uniform was lined with scarlet trim. The eerie colour circled the shoulders then the pair of red lines met near the waist, running down the center of the uniform like a drop of blood. The workpants were of a similar fashion. The same scarlet shade ran down the pant leg towards the cuff.

Each member of the CSA wore the standard black boots. Every buckle and latch shined brightly and stood out against the creeping jungles of Fortuna. On every man's shoulder there was a white arm band with an image of a prosperous Corneria on the background. In bold font stated the soldier as a member of the CSA and in smaller less prominent lettering what squad they joined. They held the black straps tightly around their opposite shoulder, where their factory-produced machine guns lay dormant. The "Sedlak" assault rifle still used ammunition as oppose to solar or plasma energy. The Sedlak had an extended clip on the right side of the barrel. A laser scope was optional, although most of the soldiers typically depended on their eyes. Their utility belts held various pouches full of clips and hand grenades if needed.

The Captain of Squad 3211 nodded as he stared into the eyes of each individual soldier. He was proud that each soldier was always prepared for battle and they always followed proper military standards. The dress was just as important as wearing the badge of honor on your arm as far as the Captain was concerned. The husky adjusted one vulpine's uniform before he his eyes wandered to the end of the line. The husky clenched his fist for a moment before he adjusted his grey beret. He spent considerably less time on the remaining soldiers in line, biting his bottom lip every so often. The Captain stood before the last man in line, they roughly the same height.

The Captain spat on the copper-laced ground before him, but the opposing soldier did not react as the moist liquid landed on his exposed toes.

"Private can you please recite to me the CSA's protocol on uniform?" the husky crossed his arms and starting biting his bottom lip again.

"I believe your mistaken Captain— I was promoted to Sergeant recently. See?" Thanos smiled as he pulled the loose white cloth on his right side and flashed the badge to the Captain, exposing the rank of Sergeant.

The chocolate-furred husky grumbled and kicked at the ground in front of him.

"You may have been promoted but I'm still your superior officer and another thing," the Captain tasted blood this time.

"Sergeant, I don't think the CSA has made the katana mandatory. A bit outdated don't you think?" the Captain pivoted towards his men and chuckled, softly expecting the ten other soldiers to follow his lead.

"Well you may be correct Captain, although it was this katana that helped me win the Battle of Lost Souls," the man in white fingered the black pommel carefully.

The Captain stopped chuckling and faced Thanos once again.

"My memory is a little foggy so please assist me if necessary. I distinctly remember that most of our squad was stationed at that outpost yet I was the only one that remained at the end of the conflict," the man in white pushed back a strand of silky hair.

The husky's green eyes lit up prominently as he spat a glob of red on the soil.

"Well, you still haven't reported to me how you got that nasty scar on your right eye. Or how you found that little girl in a corpse pit." the Captain stepped forward and ran a finger down the vulpine's face, skimming the jagged lines that intersected near the injury.

"Training accident which I believe I've stated before on numerous reports. I believe her name is Elizabeth which I've also attested to on several occasions," the vulpine's smile disappeared as he placed a paw on The Captain's hand and twisted.

The Captain dare not shed a tear or even utter a sound as he pulled his hand away. He felt along his belt for the smooth holster that held his sidearm.

"I'm watching you Private and don't you forget it," the Captain nudged past the other soldiers, barely making any eye contact.

"But sir I thought you said we were separating as we investigate this abandoned Hive Flyer base. How can you keep an eye on me if we go in different directions?" Thanos voice's cut through the quiet whispers of his squad mates.

A Private yelped softly as he saw the Captain grit his teeth and undo the clasp that held his Blaster.

"The teams will be as followed so listen up, Privates Henderson, Mangy and Batang will be sweeping Sector 1. Corporal Lyndsey, Private Jeffery and Private Hort will sweep Sector 2. Myself and Private Ariel will sweep the second floor. Private Uren, Private Dodger and Private Xian will sweep the third floor. Finally Sergeant Dublin since the commanding officers at the CSA seem to be recognizing your obvious potential I will too," the husky took out a small palm sized device that seemed to be radar.

"You can sweep the barracks located in the basement, I'm sure that won't be such a challenging task for the Crimson Angel," the Captain turned around and smiled momentarily.

"As you command Captain, but, if I find any hostiles I'll be sure to report that I single handily disposed of them. If the barracks are that dangerous, you could assist me Captain if that is your hearts desire,"

Ignorance is bliss.

"Men, you know the drill. Flush out any hostiles, preferably in this case leftover Hive Flyers and eradicate them. The Cornerian government doesn't want any survivors thinking of resistance. Watch out for Violet Monarchs, those buggers can kill you in less than three hours. If you encounter any difficulty, contact another squad for backup. I don't want anyone killed on my watch do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." the soldier's voices cut through the jungle as they stood too attention.

As the soldiers of squad 3211 separated into their various teams, Thanos Dublin brushed the Captain's shoulder as he walked by. The vulpine did not respond he simply continued on his way.

"Private don't forget to turn your communicator on this time or else."

The vulpine slipped a hand into his white robe and pulled out a small earpiece shaped like a black bean. Thanos placed the communicator in his ear then speedily headed towards the imposing structure.

The man in white stopped when he reached the glass double doors and promptly looked upwards. The domes or Hives as they were collectively known towered at almost two-hundred and fifty feet at the peak. These Hives sparked like Heaven itself as the glass panels shimmered. Thanos confidently placed his hand on the scanner and the scanner lit up brightly. A neon-gold light blinked and spread around the glass hatch until it pinged a moment later. The vulpine did not hesitate as the wind ruffled his hair and he stepped inside the Hive.

The hall was lonely with the hexagonal golden trimmed floor pattern providing the only colour. The tiles above lit up with a sparkling glow as he approached. The vulpine, however, turned to his right where a stationary elevator was in wait.

The elevator lit up with the same neon-gold colour and the titanium doors opened.

Thanos squeezed into the tight lift and pushed the button labeled "basement". The elevator responded with a light chime and the lift smoothly proceeded downwards.

The vulpine scratched at his ear as the communicator buzzed. The doors opened as the lift paused at the basement level and Thanos stepped out.

He activated the communicator with a touch of his finger.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dragoon, I hope your day is going along as smoothly as my own," Thanos scanned the area with his lone eye. An identical hallway was before him, except rooms broke from the main hall this time around.

Then tiles lit up with the familiar shade as Thanos trudged along at a leisurely pace, with one hand always fingering the oval pommel.

"Howcome I couldn't communicate with you a second ago?"

"Sometimes when you're in a rather deep location your signal can get weak or interrupted."

"I see."

"Why are you calling me Mr. Dragoon? There is suppose to be no communications during operations I thought I made that clear," the man in white deviated to his left and gingerly pushed a tinted-glass door open.

"Why am I delivering this letter again Thanos? I've been labeled many titles, but a postman, that's a new one."

"Some citizens shall be given the choice to choose between good and evil. To rise to the occasion, is a level of courage that only a select few possess. We must spread the word Phoenix and find out who is worthy for our cause. Do you understand?" Thanos found no evidence of any Hive Flyers. The rows of beds were still perfectly made, each flannel sheet pulled up to the white pillow. There were even a few pairs of boots or more specifically children-sized boots that were placed beside some of the cots. The vulpine sniffed at the air and found it to be surprisingly flesh, perhaps a trace of lavender lingered even.

"You already repeated this to me before but I want to know why were getting other people involved," Phoenix's voice echoed in Thanos's ear.

Thanos closed the door tightly behind him and continued down the finely lit hall.

"Then I will try to make this message as clear as the glass tiles that I'm walking upon Mr. Dragoon. You see this Hive, which I'm sure you're personally familiar with, is run on solar energy. The Hive Flyers like the rest of Lylat adapted solar power as their man fuel source. Just like how this Hive continues to light up with blinding neon the army keeps recruiting soldiers. We must have a source of energy or reserves to draw from no matter whether it is solar energy or human lives. Mr. Dragoon just like yourself this Hive constantly needs that energy and so do we. If we can't supply Project Destiny as you coined in with lives then our goals shall never succeed. So please drop off that letter and don't breach this line until you've accomplished the operation. My superiors could be listening in and if that happens, then all our work will be worthless," the vulpine tried to open another door but it seemed debris had blocked the entrance.

He moved on without haste.

"Understood, over and out."

The line went dead.

"I sincerely hope he doesn't interrupt again, or else conditions may change," the man in white traced the neon lines on the floor with his eyes as he continued forward.

"The Solar generator on this floor must be around here somewhere," Thanos walked as a leisurely pace only stopping when he heard a shallow sound.

The man in white located the generator room near the end of the hall as the neon lines slipped under the glass door.

Thanos placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted.

"Private Dublin, report."

The vulpine winced as he heard the Captain's shrieking tone.

"I'm alive and prosperous Captain, thank you for inquiring." the vulpine entered the room all though he was still on his guard for any strangers.

In the center of the room was a metallic cylinder shaped like an hourglass, which had an orange bubble-like interior. The generator was siphoning the solar energy that it was receiving from the panels outside the Hive and the energy was transferred around by the neon cables.

"Splendid." the monitors were still active and blinking at a feverous rate.

"What are you yapping about now?"

"The Hive Flyers ingenuity in creating these solar powered Hives around Fortuna and beyond. The Prime Minister could learn from these pirates and build stations like this across the solar system," the vulpine rushed to the other side of the room and place a paw on the titanium laced walls.

"The CSA doesn't need soldiers talking such hypocrisy; keep your mouth shut Thanos if you know what is good for you."

"My lips are sealed sir," Thanos brushed away strands of loose hair, revealing a thin smile. The vulpine fingers traced the indentation he spotted in the wall where someone had chiseled out a cube of refined titanium. The cuts were perfectly straight and well defined.

The line went dead once again.

The man in white noticed other indentations in the room. A variety of metals from the iron on the water pipes to the zinc in the electric batteries had been stripped down to the basic materials.

"Interesting." the vulpine left the room and continued towards the end of the hall. The hexagonal tiles lit up in the familiar neon glare and faded to the side, opening a small doorway into the next room. Thanos entered without delay, those indentations were fresh.

The next room followed the same distinct pattern. This room was rounded compared to the cubical shape of the hallway before. Thanos assumed it was a storage facility used during the war, as there were still a few metallic crates lying around. Some stacked almost twenty feet high. The storage facility was built up high to allow for more resources to be stacked. The glass tiles of the glass door shifted back into their original position as Dublin walked away.

"The Hive Flyers always did rule the sky," the man in white noticed a Solar pack sticking out of an opened crate. The Solar pack, like the generator in the previous room, had the same orange, bubbly mixture inside the titanium covering.

Thanos froze, his hand snapping to the hilt of his katana. There was a faint scraping, grinding sound behind him. He paused, listening, and as soon as he heard the sound a second time, he whirled instinctively, unsheathing the blade and—

A small, rusted nail rolled along the glass.

It seemed the visitor was close.

The vulpine shuffled around the stacked crates, keeping his breathing to a minimun.

His ears perked upwards as the vulpine heard a distinct humming sound.

Thanos took half a pace forward as the rows of crates ended, not afraid to use his blade if the man proved hostile like the Captain warned.

"On order of the 3211th squad of the Cornerian Space Armada under bylaw 45-Q, this area is restricted to all residents. Turn around slowly, so I can see you," the humming sound died down to a whisper.

"Have you taken up residence here?" the visitor could be no more then four feet five inches tall. A mammoth of a pack disguised the visitor for it was both taller and wider. It was a heinous puke green with a multitude of pockets. Bits of metal ranging from copper wiring, iron piping, titanium scraps and silver netting.

Thanos stumbled for a response.

"I believe not." the man in white tightened his grip between golden rays of light.

"Why do you dirty your feet on a strangers floor?" the visitor spoke hoarsely, like nails against a chalkboard.

Thanos sheathed his blade with a confident click.

"Plyssees's Manners of a God, a lovely read."

"Does my routine of questioning confuse you?" the visitor turned around still holding the motionless hand drill.

The visitor revved up the drill.

"The War of Seven Swords concluded almost half a year ago, the Treaty of Westfall made sure of that."

"Red tape does not stall a God," the visitor had large doll like grey eyes that still had a twinkle.

"I wish to leave my blade in its sheath."

"How many scarlet souls have you set free?" the visitor was covered from head to toe in dank cloudy rags. His sleeves were wide; a hood was pulled up, a scarf was wrapped around his face.

Thanos scratched at his scarred eye.

"Sir, are you trying to offend me?"

The vulpine cupped his hands.

"If you fail to ask questions then how will you receive the answers?" the visitor deposited the drill in a large pocket.

"What is your purpose stranger?"

"Collecting."

"Scraps of metal."

"Correct."

"Why do you gather these meager resources?"

"For life."

"Whose life?"

The visitor shifted, the metal bits jangled as he stretched his arm out and pointed to his right.

Thanos calmly fingered the pommel of his katana as he walked by the visitor. The visitor pointed down a hall similar to the one Thanos had entered from before.

The vulpine started to walk down the hall ignoring the visitor starting up his drilling once again. No neon lights blinded his vision this time; natural rays illuminated this hall from the sky hatch above.

The vulpine stopped.

Along both the glass walls were names in ruby red covering every square inch of the hallway. Thanos approached one such wall and touched the engraving.

"Alexander Vaselino, Commander of the Hive Flyers, killed in the Battle of New Year," the vulpine added the twin pieces of information.

He traced Alexander's name with a finger, someone had slashed through the name.

Thanos stepped back once again and admired the hall.

Every name had been crossed out; the vulpine only recognized a few at first glance.

As he continued down the hall it made no difference because every name was scratched out.

Just as he was about to give up hope and question the visitor he caught sight of a name.

The vulpine walked to the opposite wall and tilted his head back.

"Darius Arizone."

The name was still legible.

Thanos scowled as he heard an unfortunate click against his back.

"Move," the voice was young and lacked any authority.

The vulpine complied and trekked down the hall where he noticed the visitor chiseling out a strip of bronze off a crate.

Thanos smiled at the visitor as he felt a slight push against his back.

"Turn."

The vulpine complied once again.

"Darius right?" he repeated the warm hearted smile he gave the visitor a moment ago.

"Shut it." the fellow vulpine said mildly.

The boy barely could hold the Tangem semi-automatic pistol with his tiny paw.

"That is your name correct?"

"What's it to you?" Darius had deep orange eyes as fiery as the depths of Solar.

"My name is Thanos Dublin," the elder vulpine placed a hand on his chest and nodded his head.

The gesture did not catch on.

Thanos dabbed at his bleeding cheek as the Tangem smoked in Darius's quivering paw.

The visitor barely glanced back as he hunched over and continued to chisel away.

"You're a CSA thug, just like the rest of them people," the boy had an unzipped pale green sweater on with a darker shirt underneath. He wore ragged jeans that were too large for him so a piece of twine had been tied around his waste.

"Perhaps, but I'm not holding someone to gunpoint am I," Thanos flicked a drop of crimson on the glass tiles before him. The scarlet drop stained the glass as it spread.

"You're trespassing this is Hive Flyer territory," the boy's hair was shorter then Dublin's extending only to his chin. Thanos guessed his hair colour was antique red, vibrant yet refined.

The elder vulpine rolled his eye, scanning the warehouse for something to distract the boy with. Thanos blinked as watched the visitor continue to chisel away at the metal.

His acid-laced words were still fresh in the elder vulpine's mind.

"My apologies Master Darius, it's rude of me as a representative of CSA to invade your property without permission," Thanos fell on one knee, looking up into Darius's vibrant eyes.

"Can you forgive a foolish soul?"

Darius avoided eye contact. He enjoyed looking at his reflection in the crystal glass.

"I'll forgive you, if you leave immediately," the boy placed his Tangem in a makeshift holster, in actuality a sock tied around the twine.

Thanos stood up and in a flash drew his katana.

The boy yelped and tripped over his feet.

The elder vulpine slashed forward without missing his cue.

The visitor used the crate as support as he checked to see the damage.

Thanos stabbed his blade into the glass ending the life of a magenta-shaded butterfly.

"Violet Monarchs have poisoned barbs on their wings. One tiny prick and in three hours your lungs will give out, followed by an intense period of shallow breathing. Then your heart eventually stops,"

The man in white withdrew his blade from the deceased insect and sheathed the katana.

"Thank you." Darius wiped a stray tear and stood up in accordance.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Thanos crossed his arms and gazed downwards at the ragged visitor.

"Yes, he helped me repair some of the sun powered machines."

"I see."

"What do you see?" the visitor relinquished the chisel and placed it in another pocket.

"Life."

"Correct."

The vulpine frowned as the communicator in his ear rumbled.

Thanos saw no harm in letting his company hear the annoying voice of the Captain.

"Sergeant what the hell is going on down there? Private Henderson swears he heard a gunshot. Corporal Lyndsey's team has just exited from the elevator and are heading towards your position,"

Thanos turned off the communicator and turned to Darius and the unknown visitor.

"My comrades so to speak are heading down to our location. Make haste and escape while I'll buy you some time. I'm afraid the CSA has a strict policy on hostiles,"

The colour drained from his fiery eyes, leaving them limp and sterile. Darius went for his Tangem but was stopped by the visitor.

Thanos could not see the vistor's hand as they were still covered by the rags but in this range he could smell a variety of heavy metals scents that were emitted by his body.

"Don't you listen to your elders?"

"But he has betrayed us, his friends will capture and torture us," the boy screamed.

"Silence Darius Arizone."

The boy held his tongue.

"Sergeant Thanos Dublin of the 3211th squad of the Cornerian Space Armada, son of Charles and Lacey Dublin, I leave this boy's responsibility to you," the visitor released Darius's paw.

Thanos opened his mouth but the words were caught in his throat.

Darius broke the silence.

"If you follow that hallway and make three right turns in a row it should lead you to an escape tunnel that will take you two miles from this Hive,"

"Thank you," the visitor turned around and started to walk away.

"Stranger."

"I think of myself more as a doctor."

"I want to create life too."

"I know."

Thanos fumbled for Darius's small clammy hand.

"How will I find you Doctor?"

"That's a question that even I can't answer,"

The Doctor started to shimmy away amiss steel toed boots against neon glass. Thanos turned and smiled sharply as smokestack grey soldiers swarmed him.

***

"Damn him, damn him to hell," Phoenix pulled his finger out of his ear and searched his faded trench coat.

The lupine pulled out the envelope and strained his eyes to read the fine black print.

"Jade 'Bright-Eyes', what kind of name is that? Sounds foreign," he flipped the envelope in his hands for a moment.

The rows of thick Fortunian jungle with an abundance of greenery shielded Phoenix from Solar's blissful rays. The sounds of the forest spoke volumes as animals and plants alike conversed. The lupine jumped down from the jagged clay boulder he had been sitting on and landed on both feet. The weeping roots of the Anot trees with their soft navy spines camouflaged the lupine.

"Flagamarsino can't be more then a few kilometers away," Phoenix growled, stuffing the envelope into his pocket.

***

"Is that you Marshal? You're late comrade, I've been standing here for the last ten minutes even though it is _your_ watch," the Private dressed in grey and scarlet said as he heard footsteps from behind.

"Smoke run. By the way you wouldn't happen to have a light?"

The Private sighed and fumbled around for a match in his workpants.

"Here, can I please leave now?" the Private collapsed to the ground, a look of shock still written on his face.

Phoenix withdrew his silenced Glam, and switched off the laser pointer. The Glam had a smooth shaft and a larger clip than most pistols, with sixteen rounds in a magazine.

The lupine proceeded to drag the body to the creeping forest behind him the next guard shift wouldn't be for another fifty minutes.

Phoenix placed the Private's body beside the soldier labeled Marshal, who was an arctic hare. After disguising the bodies under a pile of fern leaves the lupine stripped down to his boxer shorts.

The lupine put on Marshal's uniform, which, thankfully, just fit, and cocked the Sedlak. He wiped the dirt off the arm badge, which indicated that the arctic hare was from 456th squad.

Phoenix retraced his steps, kicking dirt over the trail of blood he created, and headed towards Flagamarsino.

A few watch towers were still active, with roving gattling guns and inactive searchlights. An electric fence surrounded the complex although that, too had been turned off. Other soldiers on guard duty sluggishly made their way around the compound. Phoenix waved to the grey silhouette in the watch tower and briskly walked down the cobbled walkway. The CSA base was constructed quickly and crudely with concrete. This building would not win a fashion award, but judging by the mortar holes scattered around, it took quite a beating.

Phoenix swiped his keycard into the slot near the titanium door.

A green light blinked and the doors retracted.

The lupine held his breathe as he walked through the glass doors and stepped into the CSA base.

"_I never thought I'd walk into the enemy's hands, maybe in a casket, but that's a shadier story,"_

Hundreds of CSA soldiers rushed by the lupine, rows of smokestack grey and scarlet all decorated like china dolls. Every soldier was a duplicate of the man beside him in uniform, in facial expression and in sense of direction. The wave of muddy grey intimidated Phoenix as he faltered back. Solar-powered lights were blinking every second, a spectrum of colours that blinded the lupine. The doors of the complex shifting open by a push of button released more grey blobs. he tightened his grip on the strap of his Sedlak, gathering his thoughts in the process. He didn't feel at comfort when everyone was armed around him.

"Private." a stern voice made the lupine's world crash all around him.

Phoenix shifted back, at a slowed pace.

Another smokestack, this time with a few more stripes on his shoulders and medals on his breast.

"Yes." Phoenix sounded like a stray cat.

"You mean, yes _sir_, right private? I am a superior officer after all," the teal-furred husky placed his hands behind his back as he stood at attention.

Phoenix looked towards the ground, his eyes as sharp as the kunai that was sliding down his sleeve.

"Yes sir." the lupine's voice was a whisper in a sea of army boots.

"I can't hear you. Good God man, look someone in the eyes when they talk to you face to face. Didn't they teach you proper manners in C.A.M.P.?" the husky shook his head in disgust and put a weathered paw on Phoenix's shoulder.

The lupine hesitantly met eyes with the husky, metallic marbles, as dull as the soldiers walking around the pair.

"What squad are you a part of Private?"

Phoenix turned and gazed upwards at the blinking lights that were mere sparks compared to the rays that he could produce.

There were numbers scrolled along a monitor, but numbers meant nothing to a man that couldn't read.

The husky stepped beside the lupine.

"You're from the 456th squad."

"You can read."

"All soldiers can."

"I can't."

The teal-furred husky was taken back, sighing rather abruptly.

"Guess they did not teach you how to read in CAMP either,"

Phoenix felt relieved as the steel kunai slid into his paw; the sleeves were longer then his arms concealing his weapon.

"Sir, can you please direct me to the 456th barracks?"

"This T-Junction is one of many, Private. If you wander you will be lost in a maze of concrete walls. Follow me please,"

The lupine had no choice but to follow the CSA soldier.

Momentarily the pair arrived in a semi circle of monitors near the rear of the room where secretarial staff were actively answering phone calls and talking to soldiers. Piles of tan folders and lettered were stacked all over the work desks. Most of the secretaries were volunteers, handling multiple tasks at a time. Flagamarsino could not operate without the dedication of these Fortunians.

The husky coughed hoarsely and one of the secretaries, a plump hog of two-hundred pounds answered.

"Lieutenant Colonel Evana how may I be of assistance today?" the hog's eyes were tiny black almonds buried deep into her skull.

"This gentleman needs a map to his barracks." the husky pulled the lupine to his side.

The hog smiled displaying a row of dankly plaque infested chipped teeth.

"That's the fifth Wanderer in this hour, Lieutenant Colonel they won't learn if you keep babying them," the black and pink poke doted dress that the hog wore did not distract from her obsessive girth.

"Ma'am let's be honest, CAMP doesn't baby them, I'm sure this lad is as tough as nails. So if you could print me off a map to the 456th squad barracks that would be appreciated Gloria,"

Gloria slid backwards on her revolving chair and typed away at a vacant monitor.

Phoenix ignored the Lieutenant Colonel's positive gesture as his eyes were locked on to something more enlightening then a map that led nowhere. A series of blast lifts that were made of reinforced steel were shooting up and down near the side of the room. Thanos had instructed that Jade would be located on the restricted levels, not accessible by common stairs. The lupine knew he had to get on one of those elevators.

"Private."

The lupine hastily turned around as Gloria held out a piece of paper with a flabby hand.

"Thank you," Phoenix accepted the map.

"Well, I must be off then," the Lieutenant Colonel scratched at a persistent hair on his chin.

"Next time bring more of those chocolate chiller donuts Gus," Gloria fell back to her secretarial duties.

"Whatever you say Gloria, you're the boss."

"Tell that to my paycheck."

Gus chucked lightly then returned his attention to his original problem.

"Well, Private, I must be off."

Phoenix nodded.

The Lieutenant Colonel saluted and Phoenix repeated the military gesture, although with little passion.

Gus Evana rejoined the smokestack wave and disappeared.

Phoenix folded the piece of paper and slid it into his jacket pocket beside the envelope.

The lupine avoided all other contact and drifted around the elevators. He would have to slip into the lift naturally without arousing suspicion. What was the most natural tendency of a soldier?

Timing.

The lupine dashed around the corner and slipped into a lift just as it was about to close. The other occupant a navy-furred coyote with plump grapes for eyes barely noticed the lupine. Phoenix released a sigh of relief and grabbed the support bar behind him. Cramped, yet with only two people they were barely touching shoulders..

The lupine stood erect and brushed some dust off his shoulders. He smiled at the coyote, who like Gus Evana before him had golden stripes on his shoulder.

"Private, what are you doing in this lift, this is for officers only," the coyote stretched out for the buttoned panel..

"Sir." the lupine beat him to the punch as he pushed a button.

The button lit up with a neon orange trim.

The elevator doors closed.

"I need to speak to the head of security; it's a matter of deep importance."

"Really," the coyote pressed the button labeled six and the lift groaned like a bear waking up from hibernation.

"It's about Jade 'Bright-Eyes'. The lupine turned away and slid his hand into his jacket.

"Good thing I pressed six then, we both have objectives on that floor,"

Phoenix curled his fingers around his Glam.

The neon glazed lights shined as the lift slowly ascended upwards.

Two.

"Private, how do you know Jade "Bright-Eyes" is on Flagamarsino?"

The coyote slickly ran his hand along the opposing wall.

Three.

"Everyone knows, sir."

Phoenix held his breath as his eyes scanned the floor they were on.

Four.

"The CSA never made an announcement; only officers of the rank of Captain and above know of his existence.

The coyote stepped forward and pressed the red tinted button.

The lift froze.

Phoenix spun around drawing his Glam in the process.

The lupine was met with a slick jab from the coyote who realized that Phoenix wasn't a soldier of the CSA.

Phoenix stumbled, the steel wall of the lift preventing him to move back.

The Glam was knocked to the ground.

The coyote wasn't finished as he grabbed the lupine by his collar and pressed him against the elevator wall.

Phoenix head was spinning as the solider's fist met his flesh.

The coyote paused, holding his bloodied fist in midair.

"_Fool."_

The lupine slammed his knee into the coyote's groin a moment later.

Phoenix fell to the floor, struggling to undo his buttoned collar, gasping for oxygen.

The enemy soldier fell backwards, hanging onto the steel support bar; his legs were jelly.

The coyote bent forward pressed a yellow tinted button with a "speaker" icon on it trying to control his breathing.

"Attention, we have a Code…" the soldier didn't get to finish as Phoenix charged him to the ground.

The lupine banged his head against the support bar, his vision fading to black.

The coyote kicked upwards, knocking the lupine away.

"Hello is anyone there? Hello!" the speaker was still on.

Phoenix licked the blood that ran down his cheeks from the gash on his forehead.

A moment later the steel kunai was in his paw.

The CSA soldier tried to stand once again, using the support bar as he reached for the wall panel with an outstretched paw. Scarlet drops trickled down his face.

The coyote rolled to the side as a steel-rimmed boot came crashing down where his head had been a moment before.

"Hello! Damn it, someone respond!" Phoenix pounded the button with his fist, disabling the speaker.

The lift started to rise again.

Five.

The lupine spread the scarlet across his fur as he rubbed at the blinding liquid.

A familiar clink rustled Phoenix 's ears.

He threw the kunai in his right paw just as the coyote picked up his Glam on the floor of the lift.

The soldier yelled between mouthfuls of swallowed scarlet when his right hand was impaled.

The Glam fell to the floor.

Six.

The doors of the lift chimed softly as they opened.

Phoenix picked up his Glam and placing it into one of the breast pockets of the jacket.

The lupine slid the leather strap of the Sedlak off his shoulder and gripped the assault rifle's grip with his bloodied left paw. With his right, he held the extended clip carefully and took aim at the coyote.

"Why couldn't you just mind your business, like a good little soldier," Phoenix turned the safety off on the side of the barrel.

The coyote cradled his injured paw under his left shoulder and gritted his teeth.

"What's your name?"

The coyote turned his head away,

The lupine cocked the assault rifle; a heart-pumping sound only soldiers lived and died by.

"Captain Janice Flinto of the 5987th squad of the CSA,"

"Thank you. Now, stay still, this won't hurt much,"

The soldier closed his eyes swiftly he didn't want to see his executioner.

The Sedlak was a loud rifle, but it cut the control panel to shreds in seconds.

The coyote opened his eyes, quivering in fear, yet thankful that he was still alive.

Phoenix slung the smoking rifle over his shoulder and turned to the coyote.

"Sit." the lupine pointed to the floor, then exited the lift.

His hand slipped into his jacket pocket.

Some people just never learn.

The coyote lunged forward with the bloodied kunai in his left paw.

"Fool."

Phoenix's Glam barely passed for a whisper as the soldier fell to the ground.

The fallen coyote cried out in pain, twitching in agony as both his kneecaps had identical bullet holes.

"It's not my fault that you won't listen."

The lupine once again holstered his Glam and stepped away from the coyote whose cries of agony were ignored.

The hall ahead was chilling, yet simply refined. Steel cages stretched forward with two rows of doors and not a soul in sight.

Phoenix shuffled along the hall passing by each door checking for Jade 'Bright-Eyes'. He observed that none of these people or prisoners was from the military. The keypad by each door testified for that notion.

"Jade 'Bright-Eyes' the name engraved into the door looked familiar to the on the envelope as he compared the two.

The lupine stood at the end of the hall, the solar-generated lights cast a dim glare. The only sound being the muffled cries of the coyote at the other end. Phoenix bent on his knees and look under the door.

Not even a fraction of space.

"Security reasons I guess." Phoenix was about to go inquire with the coyote but the soldier beat him to it once again.

The lights above started to glow a hellish ruby, and a bold voice came on the halls speaker system.

It was the same voice as the once in the elevator.

"Security to Level 6, we have a Code Red, repeat Security to Level 6,"

A blazing alarm followed on cue.

The lupine's eyes lit up like molten marbles as he trudged on a quickened pace down the opposite end of the hall.

He found the Captain laughing in a pool of his own blood, holding a communicator in his left paw. Phoenix noticed the other lifts were "green" and soldiers were heading up to his level.

"Bastard, I gave you a chance to live."

The coyote spat in the lupine's face when he bent down on one knee.

Phoenix didn't bother to whip the spit; time was not on his side.

"I'm going to ask you one question, so please entice me with the correct answer,"

The coyote played on the lupine once again turning his head away like a frightened child.

The lupine grabbed his head and held it still with a paw.

"How do I get these doors to open?"

The Captain was being stubborn again.

Phoenix nodded.

His left paw was engulfed in very low flickering flames.

"Talk or I'll burn you to a crisp."

Silence.

"Have it your way."

Phoenix placed his flaming paw on one of the man's kneecaps.

Captain Flinto screamed until his lungs were going to burst like over-inflated balloons. When the lupine removed his paw, dim smoke rose from the burned flesh and cloth.

Flinto's grape-like eyes looked spoiled as Phoenix watched the elevator lights flicker.

"Ready for Round 2?" the lupine's eyes were fixed on his other kneecap.

"Okay, I'll talk. Please no more."

"Talk."

"The only way the doors will open if someone has the password which is only available to officers with the rank of Colonel or above. Or if there is an emergency on the base and we have to order an evacuation."

The lupine nodded and clenched his flaming hand into a fist, extinguishing the flames.

"Good job." Phoenix slapped Janice's cheek for giving up the answer. He stood up and looked to the elevators.

The soldiers were almost on their floor.

"Say are the elevators connected to the security systems?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

The lupine pivoted and flicked his wrists, sending a torrent of fire towards the immobilized Captain.

The fire alarms rang drowning Flinto's cries.

Phoenix smiled.

A sea of red met to his satisfaction as every elevator stopped.

Noises from the shafts displaced that smile.

"Persistent fuckers."

The lupine ran past the Captain just as the sprinklers activated.

While being pelted by water, he arrived at Jade 'Bright-Eyes' door.

There was a dim light from below.

Phoenix turned his attention to the steel wall ahead.

He could hear shouts from the other end of the hallway.

The lupine took a deep breath filling his lungs with water and air alike.

Bullets started to graze by.

The lupine released an exploding fireball that sent shockwaves as he stumbled back. The steel and concrete was no match for Solar's fires as an escape route was made. Phoenix shook his head and choked on smoke. He was covered in debris but that wasn't his main concern. The lupine drew a two-pronged candlestick-like device from his workpants.

He stood at the opening, slipping his left paw into the handle.

The left most prong fired a titanium grapple into the steel tiles above.

Phoenix pulled hard.

The prong was set.

The lupine adjusted his aim and the right prong fired an identical grapple straight ahead towards the willowing elk trees.

A green light on the handle lit up.

The grapples were secure.

The lupine stepped up into the concrete hole and slipped his right hand into his jacket.

Phoenix flicked the envelope under the door then stepped off.

A moment later he merged into the forest.

Operation accomplished.

***

**Preview **

**Chapter 3: Brothers and Sisters**

February 7 4050

*Phoenix visits Elizabeth in the orphanage but the visit only brings up the memory of him officiallybecoming a Solar Dragoon which changes his life forever*

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, sorry it took so long to post. Hopefully chapter 3 will come sooner, although, it will be shorter. But with my year winding down well thats up in the air. XD

Thanks to all my readers again and Jaslazul for his amazing editing.

Hope to here from you soon.

Until chapter 3.

By the way...

Thanks to Byyro for inspiring me for the "Preview" idea. XD

**Unlocked**

**Phoenix Wing's Theme: **Deadly Work by Yoko Kanno

**Thanos Dublin's Theme:** Keiji by Ooshima Michiru


	3. Chapter 3: Lylat's Finest

_**Chapter 3: Lylats Finest **_

_February 7 4050_

The bell attached to the door chimed softly. letting an employee know that a customer entered the premises. The lupine hastily entered the toy store, brushing past an elderly squirrel in the process.

The lupine paid no attention to her commentary on manners. He paced along the isles of toys, a children's dream come true.

The lupine looked up at the isle title.

"Stuffed animals," he said calmly finally catching his breath.

The lupine grazed his combed back hair with his fingers, fiddling with the black hair tie for a moment.

His velvet eyes scanned the isle like a machine, searching for the desired toy. The lupine sighed heavily, resting his hands behind his back. His search proved futile. The lupine walked back to the counter where a young, female jasmine-furred coyote was slipping a wrapped present into a plastic bag for a customer.

"You have a nice day now," the employee said with a wide grin.

"Thank you, I hope my son will appreciate the present," the violet-furred vixen said with a humble grin as she balanced the plastic bag and a newborn child with both her hands.

"I'm sure he will, bye," the coyote waved the mother outside then turned her attention to the lupine.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?"

"Do you have any panda bears?" the lupine nervously fiddled with a pair of shades.

"Did you check isle six?" the coyote turned her head to examine the row.

"Well I wouldn't be here asking you, if I found the toy in isle six," the lupine looked downwards.

"Flo," the man nodded after reading her nametag which ironically had a panda sticker on it.

Flo now being properly addressed started to frantically look around for the manager. Another day, another pissed off parent taking it out on the employee.

"Just a second, I need to check with management," Flo exited her small booth and smiled.

"Make haste, I have a deadline to meet." The lupine's eyes flashed as the tightly knit orange hairs waved along his forehead.

"Is there a problem here?" a husky approached with a mop under one hand in a bucket full of soapy water in the other. He had sharp sky blue eyes and a sweet shade of caramel-brown fur.

"No problems here, Flo was just going to call the manager," the lupine shrugged as he stepped forward and tapped the husky's nametag to get a better look.

"Jase," the lupine smiled resting his hands behind his back.

The husky gripped the mop handle tighter until the jasmine-furred coyote cut in.

"Jase isn't there some child's breakfast that needs to be cleaned in aisle three?" Flo directed the scowling husky away.

Jase spilled water onto the floor as he stormed off into the desired row. Not wasting another minute the coyote walked, rather briskly now, to the telephone console at another cashier.

The lupine started to bop his foot up and down against the accompanying melody of Basil's Playhouse. The man was started to lose his patience as he took quick glance at the mirror on the cash register. He wiped the perspiration that was starting to form on his forehead with the back of his hand. Then he put on the velvet leather glove once more. The man released a fateful sigh of relief as the manager appeared from around the corner with Flo right on his heels.

The manager of Toys Toys Toys was an older looking vulpine with graying fur amiss a lovely shade of brown. The vulpine adjusted his eye glasses as he stepped into Flo's booth and tried to smile.

"I'm very sorry sir, but the panda is a very popular product, they are all sold out. But what about a hippopotamus they are also very popular," the vulpine reached down under the booth and pulled out a lavender hippo.

"My little brother has one of those as well, he sleeps with it every night," Flo tried to encourage the customer as she stepped beside him.

"I don't want a fucking hippo, I want a panda bear," the lupine snapped his head to his right.

"And you're a useless piece of good for nothing shit. How about you fuck off to the employee lounge and suck on a lollipop," the lupine casually slipped his glasses into the breast pocket of his midnight shaded jacket.

Flo rolled her eyes and clichéd her tongue against her teeth loudly.

"Flo, take your lunch."

The coyote raised an eyebrow then swallowed her pride and stormed off. The manager dabbed at his forehead with a polka-doted cloth as he watched her leave the pair alone

"Let's not cause any more trouble please sir."

"Panda." the lupine shrugged and eyed the long hand of the clock making its way towards five in the evening.

"There is one in the store."

"How much?" the lupine pivoted and gradually put his hand into his jacket pocket.

"It's on hold. The customer already paid for it."

"Two hundred sounds like a fair price," the lupine said, unrolled a wad of fresh one hundred dollar bills with the past Prime Minister's of Lylat engraved on each.

"Please sir."

"Five-hundred," the man placed the clean bills into the manager's hand then curled his fingers for him. The manager placed the bills in his pocket and went to retrieve the panda bear now five-hundred dollars richer. The lupine watched the minute hand this time; he only had twenty minutes left. The vulpine returned a moment later with the large black and white bear. The lupine didn't say thanks as he tucked the jumbo stuff animal under his right arm and ran outside. He stepped into the busy streets of Corneria city with tinkering skylights and gravity cars.

Drops of rain pounded the cracked pavement like meteors.

He waved for a cab with his free hand, trying to keep the bear dry under his arm.

"Where are you going sir?" the dark-furred ape said as he stopped the bright yellow cab and leaned to the side.

The lupine slipped inside and closed the door before adjusting his matching velvet tie.

"Lylat's Finest Orphanage and step on it,"

"_Does anyone know what happens next?" the aging husky said before coughing into his ragged sleeve._

_Crowded before the golden brown-furred husky who entered into another one of his coughing fits was a dozen wide grinned children who sat crossed legged on the copper laced ground. They eagerly anticipated when the coughing would stop and the story would continue. The majority were under seven year's old, all male, catching their weekly tale from the storyteller who still wouldn't stop coughing. The husky reached into his back pocket and pulled out a stained handkerchief and proceeded to blow into it. The aging man coughed intensely into the cloth before returning it to his pocket. The elder clicked his teeth as he dropped the handkerchief which lay at his foot. The husky bent down to retrieve the item but a lupine with a mix of soft orange and red fur beat the man to it._

"_Here Jack," the child a bit older then the majority sitting at Jack's feet gave a warm smile as he looked up. The child placed the velvet cloth, now stained with scarlet stains, into Jack's three-fingered hand. The husky shifted a few inches left on the wooden box he sat on to see his savior with his eye._

"_Thanks kid," Jack returned the smile revealing only a few golden teeth before taking the cloth and returning it to his pocket before continuing with the story._

"_So once again kiddies does anyone know what happens next?" Jack crossed his arms and leaned back on the box. _

_The children looked around holding their knees closer to their chests, biting on their dirty nails. _

"_I do," the lupine with the same mild fur said proudly as he raised his hand. He didn't wait for Jack's confirmation before he continued with the story._

"_The Cornerian Space Armada surrounded the Red Dragoon warehouse, their gun's at already waiting for the first sign of movement. They crept along the jungle paths like ants lining up one by one. The tip they had received from Falcon proved do be genuine for they had discovered the location of one of the drug smuggling outposts. Dressed in their crisp uniforms, the three squads from the CSA broke into the warehouse intent on fighting the gangsters," the lupine paused as he looking around at the children's mixed faces. Some showed signs of fear, while others seem intrigued as they held onto each others arms._

_The elder boy seemed to know the story by heart as he waved his hand in the air to simulate the Captain's order to move his squad in._

"_Then as they turned the corner they were met with," the lupine's eyes as velvet as Jack's handkerchief bungled with excitement._

"_Boom!" the child yelled as he jumped into the air scaring the children away like frightened animals._

"_See you next week," Jack yelled over the playful banter of the children running away from him. The husky pulled out his handkerchief as he covered his mouth once again and started to cough. The lupine reached over Jack and pulled out a smooth black cane, nothing fancy but durable made out of gritty metals leaning against the base of a tree._

"_Thank you boy, well I guess I shouldn't be calling you boy anymore since today you become a man," Jack put his hand on the lupine's shoulder and used him for support as he stood up and quickly took the cane from the boy._

_The husky scratched at his recently shaved beard and started to limp away from the lupine using the cane to make up for his missing foot. _

"_Where you going Jack?" the lupine swiftly caught up with the husky and matched his mislaid stride._

"_Medical, I need to get my blood checked out; I can't just keep coughing into handkerchiefs forever," the husky glanced downwards at the lupine as they passed by another house._

_The lupine had a feeling that Jack couldn't be that much younger then his own father. Jack still had a golden brown mane no traces of grey were forming along his head or chest. The boy marveled at Jack's scarred chest with stone pink scars that could be traced with a needle. His scarlet and jet black stripped shirt flapped in the wind giving the lupine sometimes a rare glance at the piercing golden eye of the dragon with deep crystal red scales that sparkled against the Solar rays. The lupine reached up for a moment and grabbed Jack's loose three fingered paw._

_The husky stopped and gently released the lupine's paw as they stood in front of a house. These houses seemed to be made of burnt clay and pieces of steel welded into the frame. They were made of simple materials at first glance however they weren't built for style. Some CSA's shells couldn't even penetrate a house that was welded together from fires of five thousand plus degrees. _

"_Kid, you have to stop following me around," Jack reluctantly put down his cane and fell to one knee. The husky looked at the lupine's young bright velvet eyes with his own golden one and his tone took a softer approach._

"_Listen, after today don't join the youngsters at One-Eyed Jack's Weekly Tales anymore," the husky placed his right hand on the lupine's shoulder hoping to comfort him._

"_Those stories are meant for little kids after today you will be a man, a real Dragoon. I'm just a broken down piece of meat that is so useless that I've been reduced to telling stories to make the time go by," Jack grabbed the lupine by his waist with both hands and shook him slightly._

"_Do you understand?"_

_The boy's eyes darkened as he listened to Jack's final tale, which made him shiver. The lupine with red and orange fur whimpered coyly then stepped forward preparing to hug the husky. He stopped as Jack released his hands and after an aggravating minute stood up once again, cane in hand. _

"_Hey kid don't hug me anymore either, I wouldn't want to lose another finger to your father," Jack flashed his trademark metallic grin, ruffling the lupine's hair before limping off towards the medical station._

_The lupine kicked at the rustic dirt for a second displaying raw emotion before running off towards his own home. It didn't take long for the lupine to make his way through the maze of haunted houses and passed the grizzled veterans. He had long since memorized every nook and cranny of the village from the stone bell tower to the five foot pitfall where adults bet on animal fights. The lupine wasn't interested in any of that business today as he ran up his front lawn nothing more then clay and dust. The boy opened his front door and closed it behind him as a calming feeling came over him. After removing his sneakers and hanging up his vest the lupine entered one of the rooms._

"_Hi Mar," the lupine sat down on the cotton bed and leaned forward on his dirty palms._

"_Hello PhePhe," the cheerful tone of his younger sister made the boy smile as he watched her play with a panda bear._

"Lylat's Finest Orphanage as you requested," the dark furred ape leaned back but his occupant had already opened the back door and already was running down the trimmed lawn.

"Hey buddy you forget to pay," the ape yelled to the suited lupine.

The lupine doubled back still holding the panda bear tucked under his left arm as the rain continued to assault him.

"That will be twenty-five thirty-three," the ape said as he held out his paw through the passenger window.

The lupine uncoiled a wad of bills and threw a few into the ape's outstretched hand. The look of annoyance on the ape's face disappeared as he counted the bills for a third time and realized what he had been paid. Before he could thank the customer the lupine had already began running down the lawn towards the opened oak doors of the orphanage. The lupine glanced at his watch which displayed the alarming revelation that it was two minutes to five stopping for anyone.

Lylat's Finest was mansion like, converted from a Victorian diplomatic office complete with all the stone trimmings into a grand orphanage. The lupine climbed the marble steps towards the double oaken doors which proudly displayed the title of the orphanage in bold, red letters. The sweat mixed with rain ran down the man's cheeks, his pace became sluggish as he whisked through the doors just as the alarm on his clock beeped.

The lupine bent over and triumph as he just made the visiting hours on time. No employee could see the smile on his face as he stood up and wiped the perspiration off his face with a violet corsage.

"Mr. McArthur?" the young attendant who was a female vixen with bright blue fur stated as she walked over to the visitor.

"Yes that's me," the lupine pocketed the corsage and walked up to the attendant.

"You sounded very frantic on the phone," the vixen said as looked over the lupine from head to toe.

"We can take that toy from you if you want," the blue-furred attendant said sweetly reaching for the bear.

"No," the lupine said firmly and held his arm back before continuing.

"The bear stays with me, the trials to get it are not worth some staff member misplacing it," the man walked past the attendant who quickly caught up with him.

"Should I call down Mrs. Joanna as usual?" the vixen looked to the lupine who just nodded his head in response. As the fly like attendant left the lupine alone he ventured down the slick halls of the orphanage complete with medieval art. The actual playroom was where all the mess was and that was where the lupine was headed. He passed by bickering parents who thought of adoption and reluctant teenagers who supported their bloated bellies. All irrelevant to the lupine that held onto the panda bear as if it was his lover. The lupine eventually took a seat on an elongated handcrafted maple bench that stretched along the hall. Anyone could sit down on the bench and watch through the glass as the various children played.

The matchstick candles made the hall smell like vanilla as the lupine snapped his head right and left making sure the halls were cleared. He set the panda bear down then reached into his jacket pocket and took out a package of smokes. The lupine let out a relieved sigh as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"You know we still have a no smoking policy Francis," presuming it was Mrs. Joanna who tiptoed down the halls like a mountain lion preying on the parents who were keen to adopt.

"Witty as usual Mrs. Joanna," the lupine did not hide the raised eyebrow as he repackaged the cigarette. Martha Joanna wore a business suit just like the lupine although hers was a lovely stain of red compared to his jet black. The cat's fluffy caramel curls hid her black glasses that sat comfortably on her cute nose. She had a tan file folder under her arm and sat down next to the lupine placing the file folder on her lap.

"How is she?" Francis kept his eyes on the children playing on the other side of the glass.

"See for yourself," Martha joined the lupine as they watched the children play in their mindless games and antics.

The lupine in particular watched an energetic vixen with hot pink fur and striking sapphires for eyes run around a plastic castle dressed in a flowery dress.

"She seems," the lupine scratched his head not knowing how to complete the sentence.

"Playful, bubbly, a bundle of joy that has caught the eyes of multiple couples, the feline said as she placed the file folder in Francis's gloved hands.

As Francis read through the standard six-month report the feline continued.

"You know some people are starting to ask questions and I don't have the answers," Martha said as she leaned back and watched the children play.

"Is she asking any questions?" the lupine cut the cat off as he turned his head away from the report for a moment.

"Well she wanted to know who bought her the silk rose dress a couple of months ago but I changed the subject," Martha but her lip as she placed her hands in her lap.

"Did you tell her anything Mrs. Joanna?" Francis said a bit more coldly as he scanned through the report.

"As you requested Elizabeth remains in the dark about her past before she came to Lylat's Finest."

"Good then let's keep it that way Mrs. Joanna. We wouldn't want the funding for Lylat Finest to start to trickle down."

"Listen," the feline placed a paw on Francis's knee before clearing her throat.

"We appreciate everything your boss has contributed to the orphanage Mr. McArthur. But the fact remains that I destroyed private documents when that officer came in two years ago and dumped Elizabeth in my lap. Then he came a few months later and repeated the same process with Darius. I'm breaking planetary laws by covering for your boss and after two years I think I deserve some answers," Martha grabbed the file folder out of the lupine's hands.

Francis McArthur's dark velvet eyes were locked on an elder lynx who was lecturing a young cub in the playroom ignoring Martha's lingering cries.

He went for his cigarette case.

"_How was your day today PhePhe?" Marina asked as she held onto the toy panda's paws._

"_It was okay, I think. I visited Jack but he told me I can't hang around him anymore or else he will get in trouble with dad," Phoenix kicked his feet into the watching the shadows dance against the walls._

"_One-Eyed Jack always tells such funny stories, I wish one day I could hear them," Marina hugged the panda bear tightly._

"_Well I could tell you most of them, I've practically memorized them word for word," the lupine said as he leaned back on his hands._

"_Really PhePhe?" Marina released the panda as her brother lit up her world. She sat beside him on the bed and held her head between her knees. She was dressed in a dark scarlet satin dress with black poke a dots. She had a similar shade of fur, although, it could be said that she had more crimson in her fur instead of the mixed look her older brother's mane had. Her eyes were a light hazel that matched that mischievous smile she wore whenever around her brother._

"_I'm going to bring you outside one day and we can explore the village together and you can listen to all of One-Eyed Jack's tales," the lupine sat up and placed his hands in his sister's paws._

"_Jack says I become a Dragoon today and a man gets what he wants," Phoenix held his sister's paw's firmly._

"_Phoenix," a rip-roaring tone cut through their emotional huddle like fire through ice._

"_Father wants you PhePhe," Marina released her brother's paws and sat back down on the rug._

"_I'll be back soon, I promise Mar," the lupine left his sister alone with her panda bear and stride towards his father's room. _

"_Close the door behind you," the lupine said, his room bare except for a few lockers filled presumably with weapons and a wooden desk with scorch marks scattered around the trim._

_After Phoenix closed the door he sat down in the wicker chair and watched his father place a cigarette in his mouth._

_Sunny snapped his fingers and the end of the cigarette ignited as he leaned back in his leather chair. His son coughed wildly as his father blew smoke in his face that stung at his eyes._

"_Hey your going to be a man in a few hours, smoke shouldn't bother a son of mine," Sunny snapped his fingers again as the bronze chandelier above lit up half a dozen wax candles._

_Phoenix placed his hands on his lap and watched his father soundlessly take the breath away from him. His face was as hard as Ignatius rock and when he walked down the dusty streets his presence ignited the village. His deep blue eyes were the only delicate part of this warrior as his coarse scarlet hair was tied back in a small ponytail. Sunny's hellish orange fur could be seen for miles through the jungle as he wore a loose black military vest and matching cargo pants. The lupine was in awe as he caught another glimpse of the mesmerizing ruby scales along his father's right shoulder._

"_Dad, why isn't Marina allowed to leave the house like me?" Phoenix blurted out looking at his father for a response._

_Sunny crossed his arms, leaning back on the leather chair and placing his combat boots on the desk. He was in deep thought as he the chair twisted and turned on the plastic wheels. _

_The smoke made Phoenix feel nauseated._

"_Son do you ever see any girl's like Marina outside?"_

"_No."_

"_Well there's you're answer," Sunny drew on the cigarette._

"_How come none of the girl's are allowed to go outside?" Phoenix's voice lowered as he gazed upwards._

"_Because that's the rules that were created generations ago and I'm sticking to them," Sunny drew on his cigarette again avoiding his son's questionable looks._

"_Why is mom allowed to go outside then?"_

"_Your mother and other ladies of the night won that privilege."_

"_Is that why she is allowed to sleep with Flare?"_

"_Women of the Solar Dragoon's make a baby, that's their soul function. It makes the system more productive if they fuck multiple men. I'll tell you a secret son. Your mom was the best fuck of my life when we had you," Sunny flicked the cigarette through the air until it combusted into ash. Before he could lit another Phoenix asked another question._

_Should be "Solar Dragoons", not "Solar Dragoon's"._

"_So how can Mar become like mom?" Phoenix asked as he watched the crumbling ash. Sunny lit his second cigarette and placed his feet back on the ground. The elder lupine leaned forward in his chair until he was inches away from his son's face._

"_Well that depends on you son," Sunny combed back a few of Phoenix's loose hairs before leaning back in his chair._

_The lupine stood erect and smiled like only a child could._

"_So my performance in the challenge today will effect if Marina is allowed to leave the house," Phoenix said loudly as if he thought of the idea himself._

"_Something like that," Sunny gravely smiled before getting out of the chair and smoothly walking towards the door._

"_Where are you going dad?" Phoenix jumped down from the wicker chair and looked over the towering figure._

"_I'm going to prepare the village for your challenge. Stay in here until I call you. In a few hours son you will be a Dragoon just like me," Sunny extinguished the cigarette that exited the room leaving his son alone with his smiles and thoughts._

"Mr. McArthur," Martha said coolly.

"Sorry, I was just pondering," Francis turned to her with the panda bear in hand.

"Pondering, well how about you ponder my questions sir. I demand some answers or else," the feline did not get to finish as the lupine spoke first.

"Or else what? No offense but your out of your league here Mrs. Joanna. You're the one that can be charged for a felony and since you destroyed the files Mr. McArthur and the white vulpine from two years ago doesn't exist. So shut it," the lupine said coldly as he directed his attention back to the children.

Martha held her tongue afraid of what the lupine's reaction would be next. She fiddled with the file folder to relieve some of the tension. Before she could speak the lupine turned to her and held onto her paw.

The feline jumped slightly as the lupine's tone became friendly.

"Listen, Martha. I want to thank you for everything you've done for Elizabeth. You don't know how much I appreciate it. We have to take precautions however for all of us. I don't want any harm to come to her or you," Francis said sincerely as his velvet eyes danced around her own.

The feline let out a sigh of relief as she responded thanking that the man was not going to speak in that grave tone again.

"Mr. McArthur since were both lying threw our teeth I have to be honest. I suspected from out first meeting that you weren't just representing that officer from way back then. You had a genuine sparkle in your eyes as if you care for the girl and only few people have humane traces like that. I doubt Francis McArthur is your real name and before you tell me to shut up let me finish. If you truly care for Elizabeth why are you letting her stay in a place like this? You funded Lylat's Finest yet everyone knows the best place for a child is at home with their parents. Adopt Elizabeth yourself and enjoy raising a child like the rest of us. Sure there are times good and bad but speaking from experience it's the best thing that ever happened to me," Martha said sincerely as she watched Elizabeth play out of the corner of her eye.

Francis McArthur gripped the panda tightly as he listened to Mrs. Joanna but he had already answered that question two years ago.

"Two years ago I had the same delusion that maybe just maybe I could be a good father to this girl. She opened my heart that fatal day and brought up some ominous memories and even now as I watch her my soul quivers in fear. To explain in a few words or less I live the life of a drifter someone who is above the law. But you already know that already don't you Martha. My name isn't Francis McArthur, I'd like it to be, but that's just pointless folly. The life I live isn't right for an innocent girl like her to get caught up in. If I ever died who would look after her? Trust me the white vulpine doesn't give two cents about neither of those children. So I'm all she has and the best I can do is support Elizabeth from the shadows. Besides, I heard funding has already been transferred for CAMP payments," the lupine had a stern look of intensity as his velvet eyes scanned the playroom.

Elizabeth was playing with Darius another "saved" child of Thanos Dublin. Darius was a vulpine a similar species to Elizabeth although he seemed to have a bit more "dog" in him. The vulpine's antique scarlet hair now flowed past his shoulders the shade had aged with time. His fur was likewise a similar shade of red although not as prominent as his hair.

The lupine has studied the blood orange gaze of Darius's eyes, murderous like his own. The trauma that the boy had gone under in his childhood would stay with him for the rest of his life. Darius wore baggy blue jeans and an olive green t-shirt, worn down by activity.

The lupine noticed that the other orphans avoided the pair like poison.

"Can you at least tell me your real name?" Martha said nodding her head at the lupine.

"Why does no one play with those two?" he changed the subject with ease as he pointed at Elizabeth whose cheeks were glowing brightly as she ran away from Darius who held a plastic sword.

The feline responded although she wasn't finished with her questioning.

"It's not Elizabeth, its Darius. Your officer friend brought a real troublemaker into our orphanage. The parents can see that at first glance that why's no one has ever asked me for his adoption papers. To tell you the truth Darius has violent tendencies sometimes attacking the attendants or playing too roughly with the other children. He speaks with authority as if he is his own master. Sometimes we have trouble controlling his temper tantrums which lead to one attendant getting s broken jaw and a few loose teeth. Darius is twelve and you should know that our policy is that we release children when they are eighteen into government services. I have a feeling if those complaints get any louder we may have to release him earlier. I've slowed down the process but I don't know how much longer the cover up will last," Martha sighed heavily, crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the floor.

"Has he ever hurt Elizabeth?" the lupine's velvet eyes turned cross as he sharply turned his head, scowling softly.

Martha loosened her collar as if the lupine was sucking all of the oxygen out of the room.

"Never. Despite being eight years apart in age they seem to have a genuine connection and Darius almost treats her like a little sister. He would never hurt her," the feline breathed softly as the lupine's face gradually reduced in intensity.

"Never say never Martha," the lupine dropped his head and fumbled for that cigarette.

The clear crystal glass blocked out any cries of help as Elizabeth playfully hid in the plastic castle as Darius crouched with that plastic sword in hand.

"Mr. McArthur are you okay, you're perspiring on the bear," the feline pulled the bear out of Francis's grasp with ease.

"Mar," the lupine pulled that twisted cigarette out of his pocket and placed it shakily in his mouth.

"Do I have to repeat myself about our no smoking policy," the feline pointed to the sign above which had a red line threw a cigarette.

"Bloody bear," the lupine's eyes twitched as he watched Darius enter the castle with his weapon in hand.

"Run away," the lupine rose to his feet.

"Run away from whom?" Martha placed the bear on the bench and stood up herself.

"Run away," it was louder this time as the lupine stood against the glass and placed a paw against the smooth crystal.

"Sir," Martha didn't want to call him by his fake alibi as she put a hand on his shoulder.

The lupine pounded against the glass, the tie around his ponytail came undone in the process. His hair, a mix of blood orange and red covered his velvet eyes as his fingers streaked the clear glass.

"I don't want to call security but," Martha looked over as she heard sobbing.

"It was me," the lupine's tears evaporated as his eyes locked onto Elizabeth.

The trail of tears continued like a fierce current that would continue until dammed.

_The door to Sunny's office creaked open and Phoenix peaked around the corner. His house was silent but he could hear rip roaring shouts from outside. The lupine smiled intensely, it seemed his father and got the whole village together for this special occasion. The eight year old almost tripped as he quickly put on his sneakers and zipped up his vest. Finally he would become a real man today; he would get the respect that all Dragoons received. Phoenix playfully opened the door and stepped into the world of dust and ash._

_A crowd of Dragoons, mostly men, although a few women could be spotted, stood around the pitfall across from Phoenix's house. The lupine stepped outside, as the cheers filled his ears and the scarred brutes known as the Red Dragoons pushed him onwards. The lupine looked around to try and catch a glimpse of his father, but it was pointless, when towering figures were around him. The men all smiled at Phoenix as they cleared a path from the young lupine. Before Phoenix can ask what the challenge was someone pushed him into the pit below. The boy took a small tumble and landed on his belly as the dust settled over him. Phoenix rubbed his head and hesitated when standing up on his feet once again. Solar ray's blinded him as the Sunny spoke from the level above. His chilling voice made the cheers of the other Dragoons silence immediately. _

"_Today we the Red Dragoons challenge Phoenix to accept the test of passage. To become a Dragoon you must show no fear, for fear is man's greatest weakness. The reason why the CSA fear is because we don't show any mercy and neither shall you Phoenix. So we all challenge you to pick up this blade," Sunny's thundering voice was followed up a sleight of hand as a knife stuck out of the copper sand. The knife was jagged almost like a stake; the copper matched his outfit at least. It was plain, no markings of any kind. The hilt may have been called the "odd" part. The knife had a crescent shaped pommel that had two curved branches that looped around the handle and circled near the bottom of the knife. The guard like the pommel was made out of cheap silver that was already losing its shine. A coat of rubber was wrapped around the grip since it did not deteriorate in extreme climates_

"_And kill the representation of mercy," Sunny lit a cigarette and the clouds lingered in the as the lupine glanced across the pit. The knife was in the middle of the pit but that was not what the boy's eyes was locked on. On the other side of the pit was his sister Marina, her cries going unheard. Phoenix looked upwards towards his father who just stared at him with his dead eye glance as he drew on his cigarette. The lupine turned around looking for some kind of sign. His mother was no where to be seen and this just made Phoenix more anxious. Even One-Eyed Jack who usually had the answers had a blank looks across his muzzle this time remaining silent. _

_The dots lined up in Phoenix's mind, the knife in the sand, his sister crying in the corner. His father's words rang in his ears, the only words he knew._

"_In a few hours son you will be a Dragoon just like me," the lupine took a step forward his arms hanging limp like wet noodles. _

_His eyes grazed the pommel on the knife, ignoring his screeching sister._

_Jack's words were repeated with every hesitant step._

"_After today you will be a man, a real Dragoon," Phoenix pulled the shaft of the knife out of the ground._

_The cheers soon became conformed as everyone started to yell the usual ritual-like banter._

"_Ignite," was the only word that bounced around Phoenix's mind. Every Red Dragoon could use fire, that's what being a man meant._

_The lupine snapped his fingers and a blistering flame engulfed the knife he held in his right hand._

_Marina became closer with every limp step and soon Phoenix could make out every feature. Her mischievous hazel eyes that had got him into trouble on more then one occasion, his sister's sparkling hair blazed against the sunlight for the first time in her life, her porcelain face was so delicate that even the smallest cut would make a man weep, the way her tiny hands quivered as she backed against the stone wall. The lupine approached even closer as he slowly raised the blade in the air._

"_Kill" the final step in the Red Dragoon ritual as the deep, dark shadows danced against the copper laced pit. Phoenix stood over his sister now holding the blade mere inches away from her face. There was no point in looking at his father's eyes or anyone's eyes because mercy had been bred out of them ages ago. His sister had petrified her brother with a single shaky glare. Phoenix but his lip hard and tasted his own blood; however his own blood would not satisfy the masses. The lupine's hand twitched as he thought about stabbing his sister in the eye and making his father proud. Yet another part of him wanted to drop the blade and answers the promises he made to Marina._

_Solar answered the stalemate as the shadows danced against one another. Marina's hand moved as she held something sharp in her small paw._

_The lupine acted as he cried out every emotion known to man._

"_PhePhe," was his sister's last word as Phoenix brought the sacrificial knife down hard into his sister's wooden eyes. _

_A hail of praise filled Phoenix's ears as he drained the final moments of his sister's life in one fellow swoop. The lupine gazed upwards as the words were repeated again and again in his head._

"_Phoenix Dragoon," the lupine watched as his father extinguished his cigarette and walked away without a word of thanks. The crowd slowly dispersed the ceremony over as swiftly as it began. One-Eyed Jack limped off last only showing a sliver of sympathy in his golden eye. His remaining fingers were more valuable then comforting a young child, no a young man._

_Phoenix was left alone with his sister and watched as Solar drifted over him slowly._

"_Goodbye Mar," the lupine said confidently, but no tears trailed down his cheeks even as he pulled the knife out of Marina's limp skull. The sounds of death were muted as the lupine wiped the flesh and scarlet stains on his sister's dress._

_The lupine walked off, the knife in hand, long since extinguished._

"Francis," Martha walked over and placed her paw around the lupine's shoulder.

The feline looked down the hall and could hear distant footsteps; the banter of the playroom had been silenced by the suited lupine's wailing.

"My name is Phoenix," the red-orange furred lupine picked up the cigarette he dropped and adjusted his tie as he stood up. With a flash of his sleeve his tears disappeared and his cheeks slowly regained their softer tone. Phoenix tied his hair in a ponytail as he approached the bench. He reached for the panda bear, hesitating for a moment before fully lifting it up. He turned around to a stunned Martha Joanna who held her hand together like a worried mother. Phoenix stepped by her and placed the bear in her hands.

"I trust you will give it to her," the lupine avoided her questionable gaze as he continued.

"Forget about day and me focus on Elizabeth for the both of us," Phoenix nodded his head and took one last glance into the playroom to just see Darius looking at him through the glass with those blood orange eyes.

The lupine put his sunglasses on before running down the hall leaving Martha alone with the bear in her hands. She hugged it tightly then turned around and saw Elizabeth standing behind her.

A worried attendant, the same blue-furred vixen who had met Phoenix at the door came rushing to Miranda's side.

"Sorry Mrs. Joanna, this one gave us the slip when that weirdo cried out. Shall I call security?" the vixen said in a worried tone as she glanced at her superior.

"Do nothing of the sort Jenny," the feline bent down until she was at the same level as Elizabeth who stared at the cat with those brilliantly blue eyes of hers.

Seeing that her boss was going to handle the pink-furred vixen the attendant stepped by and left to attend to the other children.

"Hi Elizabeth, I have a present for you," Miranda smiled as she placed the panda bear which was almost as large as the vixen in her tiny hands.

"Thank you," the vixen's eyes beamed when she hugged the bear tightly.

Miranda side stepped by Elizabeth and gathered the contents of the file folder then trucked them under her arm.

"Miranda who was that man?" the young vixen asked, her voice muffled behind the wall of fluff.

The feline smiled as she picked up a bent cigarette and pocked it.

"Only a drifter dear, only a drifter," the feline ran her finger's through Elizabeth's hair before taking her hand and leading her back to the playroom.

***

**Preview**

**Chapter 4: Hell Has No Fury**

_June 12 __4053_

* Phoenix delievers a letter to an accountant but the results are scratchy and somehow ends up at a family restaurant called Dominque's*

This has been long coming, it has been more then two months since I've updated and for that I'm sorry. The good news is that I have school off and have already sent two more chapters too my editor. This wasn't exactly the most "flashy" come back chapter but it was the first of many that will contain flashbacks. In my rewrite I leave a lot of questions open and usually answer a handful a few chapters down hthe road in this case... why did Phoenix save this girl. There were other little easteregg's in there that well be addressed in the future.

This chapter ws mostly dedicated to one of my faifthfull readers and rping partners named _Xbeat, _who was going away for the summer. I hope the cameo was to your liking X. XD

Big hand to Jaslazul for putting up with me and still being a awesome editor and delivering this chapter on time.

To all my others readers thanks for the continued support because this fic isn't stopping anytime soon.

Until Chapter 4, I'll see you around.

**Unlocked**

**IN3:** The World of Midnight by Minako Obata


	4. Chapter 4: Hell Hath No Fury

_**Chapter 4: Hell Hath No Fury**_

_June 12, 4053_

"Ramone where are those reports that I've been asking for the last three days?" the sickening, damp tone rang through the vixen's ears.

"The reports are coming Ms. Davi," the vixen scowled, crumpling the piece of paper in her hands.

"You sound like an automaton Ramone, if I don't get those reports by the end of the day you can kiss your office goodbye," a graying face poked out of the center office. The office manger was a well-experienced husky, her fine smoke grey hairs pulled back in a respectable bun. Grounded rose chains around her ears held the thick glasses that sat on her mouse like nose. Ms. Davi formed a derisive smile that pulled on her tight skin littered with age spots.

"Yes Ms. Davi," the vixen said sternly waving her hand above the prison of papers that surrounded her desk.

Ms. Davi retreated into her hole and shut the door behind her.

The vixen sighed heavily and let the revolving chair lead her effortlessly back to her computer where a cold cup of java awaited. The mountain of papers concealed the freckled sunlight, which the vixen had not seen for months now. Perhaps Ms. Davi had a grudge against her because the reports just piled up one after another. The employee, trapped inside her own personal prison, the walls made of paper and staples. Their was no chance of a jailbreak in sight, so the vixen pushed on sipping her ice-cold coffee.

She looked grudgingly down at her watch, checking to see if it was lunch yet. The only time of the day when she was paid to eat and in her case sleep. When the alarm beeped, indicating it was time for her usual chicken sandwich and beer; the vixen rose to her feet and grabbed her coat. Before even taking one-step out of her booth, Ms. Davi's voice cut through the office like nails on a chalkboard.

"Ramone, skip lunch today, unless you want to leave this firm a bit early," the door closed in an instant leaving the vixen alone in her depressing pool of thoughts. The other employees just went on their business printing files or dealing with customers. Sighing would not do her any good this time and before long, she was sitting at her wooden desk once again sipping cold coffee.

"Ms. Ramone?" a masculine voice cut through the fog of bean counting but the vixen just drained the rest of her coffee.

"As you can see I'm a bit flustered and I won't be accepting any new clients, try Lundi a few doors down. He doesn't have file folders covering ever square inch of his office." the vixen flicked away a few loose teal hairs that impaired her vision not looking up from her desk.

"I did not come to make an appointment, this is how would you say, a personal matter." the male figure stepped forward.

"Accounting usually is, considering we play with the variables of people's lives." the vixen swiveled around and glanced upwards at the male.

He was a lupine; well muscled considering the curves of his sleeves. The vixen knew at first glance he was a businessperson, noting the expensive midnight suit with thin maroon stripes running vertically along his jacket and pants.

"I'm Maibaum, Sean Maibaum," the lupine offered his gloved paw.

"I'm Tanya and I'm sure you know my last name from those annoying sneers," Tanya replied. The vixen rolled her chair to the lupine and sat on her desk sending a few loose papers to the waxed floor.

"So what can I do you for Mr. Maibaum? I'll consider this my lunch, after all, I can't get yelled at for chatting with a potential client," the vixen opened the top left door of her desk and removed a yellowing banana.

The lupine slid an envelope into the vixen's empty hand while she pulled the peel off the banana.

"A letter for me?" the vixen's eyes, a ghostly pale green compared to the lupine eyed the envelope devilishly. She set the piece of opened fruit down and turned the envelope in her paws. The only writing was her name in simply black font. She placed her thumb under the lip and tore at the envelope.

"Wait until I leave before you open it," the lupine gestured, placing a gloved paw on the envelope. Tanya's teal ponytail, longer then Maibaum's, bounced along her shoulders as she placed the envelope on the desk and resumed eating the banana.

"So how do you know me Mr. Maibaum?"

"I knew your father under some difficult circumstances," the lupine crossed his arms.

Tanya dropped the peel with loose fingers. The vixen scratched the corpse-gray furs on her cheek as she pondered such a thought.

She glanced upwards, biting on her almost colourless lips.

"I don't have a father, well at least one from birth. I was abandoned on a hospital doorstep on Aquas. So pardon me for being suspicious, Mr. Maibaum, but I sincerely doubt you know my real father." the vixen clenched the wooden desk tightly which made her knuckles whiten.

"His name was Grant Ramone and he served with honor," Sean bowed his head to the vixen.

"What do you mean with honor?" The vixen pressed her head forward, the tucked strands of teal hair fell out of place and bunched near her cheeks.

"He died at the Battle of New Year, but not before telling me about his lost daughter. That's you Tanya," the lupine cupped her hands inside of his.

"So it was only at death's door that he finally thought about me? I admit the sentiment is noble but I have long forgotten about who my real parents are. Why should I start caring now? I trudged along for the last twenty-seven years; I got my degree in accounting five years ago without anyone's help." Tanya pulled her hands free of the lupine and leaned away. She caught her reflection in the wall mirror that she had hung on that opposing wall many years ago. The indigo two-piece suit she wore seemed rather constricted as she tugged at the collar.

The lupine kicked away for the moment and a stack of papers stalled the chair.

No one spoke for a minute before Mr. Maibaum cut in.

"You should care because your father told me that you're special. You're not like everyone else, you don't belong in a cramped office. Lylat awaits if you just start to think outside of Cornslaw Accounting Firms. There is more to life then just adding and subtracting figures." the lupine removed a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

"What gives you the right to come in here and order me around like some kid? I'm a grown up woman so I can take care of myself. Take your stinking letter and leave me be." the vixen slipped off the table and pointed a dangerously shaken finger at the lupine's throat. Her ghostly pale eyes crackled as if someone had lit her soul ablaze.

"No need to yell, wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your boss on my behalf." the lupine slipped a cigarette in mouth and swiveled towards the office's exit.

"Here," Tanya placed the crumbled envelope in Sean's paw and stood in front of him. Her ponytail had become undone and her teal hair fell down her shoulders.

The lupine sighed as he placed a hand on her desk. He opened one of the drawers and placed the crumbled envelope inside.

"Open the envelope when your life needs direction," the lupine imposingly closed the drawer shut and shuffled past her.

"Get out!" the vixen shivered madly and pushed the suited man out of her office knocking papers to the floor.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Davi stuck her wicked head out of her office door.

"Nothing ma'am, Mr. Maibaum was just leaving," the vixen bent over and picked up her hair tie.

"You're denying your potential by working in a circus," the lupine drew his sunglasses.

"Do I have to call security sir?" the ancient husky tapped the glass of her window with a withered paw.

"Heaven's, no. That would be unprofessional," the lupine turned around, adjusting his tie, still holding the cigarette between his lips. He proceeded to leave the office and the scattered vixen on the floor. Tanya tied her hair together and then routinely gathered the papers back into a pile. Her eyes tracked the lupine as the elevator chimed open and the traditional lift music filled her ears. As the doors closed behind the mystery man

Tanya bit her lips hard watching his figure disappear behind polished steel.

A trickle of scarlet ran down her chin.

***

Phoenix pressed the button labeled one and breathed out coarsely as the lift proceeded downwards.

"Well I repeated word for word the story Thanos told me yet the woman doesn't seem interested. If I pushed any harder I'd probably be dragged out by security which would have been trouble, for those guards anyway," the lupine pocket the hair clip and let his mixed hair coil near his forehead.

"I have to admit," the lupine ruffled his hair as he pocketed one of the velvet gloves, adjusting the cigarette with his tongue.

"That look in her eyes when she turned around was pure madness. I've only seen a shine like that in my mother's eyes, crazed eyes," Phoenix grinned as he snapped his fingers hoping to light the cigarette.

The cigarette remained untouched.

"Damn, what's the chance of that happening," the lupine glanced at the elevator's neon numbers which drifted downwards while listen ting to the light blues over the speakers.

The cigarette remained incombustible after another snap.

Phoenix grunted as he crumbled the cigarette under his bare paw then took out his familiar box. The lupine placed another cigarette in his mouth and pocketed the pack of smokes. When the lupine failed to light the cigarette a third time he spat the cigarette out and let it fall to the ground.

The lupine released the copper-plated sidebar, which he had been hanging onto before. The vibrations from the elevator had stopped, as did the catchy blues.

"Malfunction perhaps?" Phoenix pressed the ground floor button once again but his finger touched a gluey substance like peanut butter.

"What the," the lupine pulled his finger away as the metallic substance stretched. The whole control panel for the elevator started to melt like ice cream under a Solar's heat wave. The chrome lights dimmed then turned a malicious red making the lupine step away from the door.

He eyed the elevator counter with his velvet green eyes and it read twenty-nine. The elevator then started to drift downwards, the numbers decreasing at a regular pace. The lupine was not at a lost for words as he caught his reflection in the steel walls. He was getting younger, his fur becoming more wild and untamed, as the elevator continued downwards.

"What's happening to me?" Phoenix watched with wide eyes as the sleeves of his suit soon become too big for his arms.

The lupine covered his mouth with his tiny paws as he heard his pubescent crackle. Phoenix fell to the floor as became tangled in the grown up suit. He emerged as the elevator faltered and then eventually stopped. The hellish tone of the chrome lights dimmed leaving the lupine in the dark.

"Hello?" the lupine's voice, reduced to a mere whimper as he crawled out of the jacket. The elevator now seemed giant as he turned his head back just to catch a glimpse of the floor the elevator stopped on.

"Five," was what Phoenix read and the elevator door opened.

His face lit up as the Red Dragoon village of his past memories lay before him. Those familiar houses made with burnt clay and pieces of steel welded into the frame lay dormant. The towering figures clothed in scarlet linen walked along the copper-laced- earth. The lupine stumbled out of the elevator before falling on the ground. He winced in pain then glanced back, but the elevator was gone. He realized he was fully dressed in his usual dark crimson vest, baggy pants and sneakers.

"Home," the boy said in a whisper as he sat up and bathed in Solar's familiar rays. After being cleansed, Phoenix set about to find someone familiar. Everything seemed the same as he made his way through the village, still having memorized the path from twenty-five odd years ago.

There was a difference in this other world, as the lupine noticed more developed chests and feminine features.

"Sounds like my kind of paradise," the lupine grinned as he rested his elbows behind his head. It did not take him long to find One-Eyed Jack who was sitting on his usual wooden box. Phoenix waved but he was shorter then most of the kids sitting around Jack and his hand went unnoticed.

"Does anyone know what happens next?" the aging husky said before coughing into his ragged sleeve.

"I do, Jack," Phoenix trotted around the pack of young children and stood a few feet away from Jack.

The lupine frozen there as a dozen or so female eyes locked onto his masculine body.

"What the…" Phoenix said softly backing off ever so slightly.

"The name's Jill, and what is a little guy like you doing outside? Hmm," Jill flashed a golden grin before reaching over for her cane against the tree.

"PhePhe?" a familiar tone made Phoenix's ears perk, as the female eyes undressed him unconsciously.

"Mar?" the lupine turned around to see his sister, taller and older then him. She wore that familiar dark scarlet satin dress with black polka dots. That crimson look in her fur looked more refined as she towered over her brother like the devil itself. Those light hazel eyes seemed jagged, her mischievous smile replaced with something stern.

She got on her knees; a coil of crimson covered her right eye as she held out her paw to her younger brother.

"Let's go home PhePhe." Mar smiled.

Phoenix took a step back away from from his sister.

"Where you going?"

Phoenix kicked at the sand and avoided his sister's glare, "No where."

They barely talked as Marina led her younger brother back home, the home that Phoenix dreaded. The female lupine opened the mesh door and released her brother's paw. Phoenix took off his sneakers, repeating his sister's seemingly swan like motions.

"Phoenix I was worried sick about you." Marisa Dragoon came running out of the kitchen, the sunny linen apron flapping against her knees, holding a wooden spoon.

"Mother," the lupine ran past his sister and hugged his mother tightly who had fine crimson hairs like her sister. Despite working in the kitchen all day and smelling like spices her scent was unfamiliar to the lupine. Phoenix released his mother and backed away slowly.

"Where did you find him Mar?" Marisa shook her head in despair, dealing with a young energetic kid was tiring, especially a boy.

"Phoenix was listening to One-Eyed Jill's Weekly Tales," Marina crossed her arms and gave her brother a fierce stare.

"Phoenix, you know you're not supposed to leave the house. After all your big challenge is coming up very soon," Marisa bent down and ruffled her son's hair, which made him smile in delight.

"You spoil him too much Mom." Marina walked out of the room.

The lupine looked from his sister's trailing image then to his mother's smiling face.

_Challenge? However, I am only five, wait_ the young boy tugged at his mother's apron as she stood up to attend to the roast in the oven.

"What do you need PhePhe?" Marisa clapped her hands together and her face radiated with a mother's love.

"How old is Mar?"

"You should know that sweetie. We can count together," the elder lupine flicked a finger upwards.

"One."

Another greasy finger.

"Two."

Then another.

"Three."

"Four."

His voice is drowned out by her deeper tones.

"Five."

"Six."

If Marina had noticed, her son was sweating profoundly.

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Are you sure PhePhe?" Marina replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure," the lupine let his eyes wander as his mother, returned to her roast happy with her sons results.

_Dear God, _the tiny lupine felt his baggy pants but unfortunately, for him he lacked cigarettes.

Phoenix glanced at the door, how long before his parents or sister realized he had made a run for it. The lupine turned in a panic and saw his mother mashing potatoes in a steel pot. If he was quick enough he could grab a butter knife and slit his feeble throat. The lupine looked down at his miniature hands that now were shaking profoundly

_Perhaps even at this age I could burn the house down, at least then I would not have to watch my sister stab me with a rusty dagger,_ the lupine licked his parched lips as the world around him seemed to be out of control.

"Well the roast will be ready in thirty minutes, we can take Phoenix to his challenge and be back just in time for supper," Marisa emerged from the kitchen now dressed in garb similar to the lupine's recollection of Sunny that fateful day.

"I'm not ready yet," the lupine cried out like any child would do when not getting their way as he ran towards the looming door.

"Honey," he could his mother call her him, but her calls went in vain.

"Oh Phoenix, always such a troublemaker," the lupine stopped as his sister blocked his escape.

The lupine did not know what to do next as his mother grabbed his hand forcefully and the door opened. Phoenix closed his eyes and wished he could have shut his ears to the female chants. The drill was all too familiar to him and even when he dragged his heels into the sand, _which_ did not slow his mother down. He ignored his mother's soothing voice even as they both stopped and the lupine expecting a push from behind.

However, there was no push, and the barbarous screams died down to a whisper.

"_I'm not going to die?"_ the lupine opened one eye and saw the sand pit below. He opened the other and freely turned around once realizing that his mother had released his hand. There was no one to greet him, only silence and destruction. Raging fires the likes that the lupine had only seen at the Battle of Whispers were the only thing that could be seen in the distance. Heavy pillaring smoke blanketed the horizon, blocking out the precious Solar rays.

That was when the lupine noticed the bodies. The ravaged corpses of his brothers in arms lay around Phoenix, smoking like pieces of barbecued meat. The smell was enough to make the five year old Phoenix keel over and vomit. When he finished upchucking, he realized he was wading in someone's blood. Phoenix backed off until he hit something solid behind him.

His neck creaked like a well-worn piece of machinery.

"It's all you're fault." Phoenix ignored the grave tone of Sunny as he stumbled away. When he looked up, the skies were black with ash that rained down on him like snowflakes.

"You're not real," the lupine turned around, his breathing faint, his words lacking any strength. Sunny and Marisa Dragoon stood a few feet away from their son, their charcoal corpses blended in with the billowing hell fires. Their fur, singed, leaving them as naked as rats. Their skin hung lazily on the exposed cracked bones, flaking and crumbling away like ancient history. Phoenix could read their wounds like a book, trace over the damaged skin with a fine point pen labeling the different degree of burns. The fine stains of their clothes, pressed into their skin as if someone had ironed over their bodies.

"This isn't real," Phoenix's lips twisted in spite as he threw in his hands in the air.

"Son," Sunny put his arm around his wife shoulders and held her closely, flakes of skin crumbled as their bodies met.

Phoenix shook his head in doubt as he paced backwards away from his decaying parents.

"You're dead," the lupine let the words roll off his tongue like venom.

"No, you are."

Phoenix's eyes drifted south as curiosity overwhelmed his conscience. The lupine quivered as his paws dripped with scarlet tears, a noticeable stain spread across the front of his shirt. Phoenix's head snapped up but the image of his dead parents was replaced with his sister.

"Boo" the elder Marina said, still wearing that same satin dress. The lupine had not even notice he was on the edge of the sand pit, but he knew know. Phoenix tumbled downwards until he landed on his stomach. The lupine grumbled as he rubbed his pounding skull and spat out sand. Phoenix tried to stand, but something tugged at his knees. His eyes ballooned as he caught site of the titanium chains that bound him to the ground. The sand shifted near his line of sight as someone else's shadow intersected with his own.

Phoenix drowsily wiped the sand out of his eyes as the blurred image of a female came into focus. At first he thought it was his sister in her scarlet satin dress but those sapphires eyes changed that theory immediately. Elizabeth, the young vixen, was about the same height of his sister around that age. Her star-sparkling pink fur stood out against the decaying backdrop of smoke and flames. Protruding out of her right eye was the sleek black handle of a dagger.

"Why did you kill me?" the vixen kneeled coming almost face to face with the young lupine.

"Good question," Marina slid down the side of the pit and without missing beat transferred the motion into a running start. Her crimson hair was frizzier near her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" the lupine cried out as he tried to close his eyes when the pink-furred vixen drew closer.

Elizabeth held onto Phoenix's chin with both hands making sure he could not look away.

"Because dear brother," Marina bent over and placed a paw on the dagger handle.

Phoenix squinted as dried blood squirted onto his face when Marina pulled the dagger out of Elizabeth's eye. The lupine tried to struggle but the binds were too strong even as the pink-furred vixen pressed her fingers into his face.

"Payback is a bitch," Marina flipped the dagger downwards.

***

Phoenix felt like his soul was being torn in two, as he screamed out in agony and scratched at his face. He lunged forward, his legs being dormant sent him tumbling to the elevator floor. The lupine blinked before he knew he was back in a world of flesh and blood.

A crowd of people stood in front of the opened elevator door, most of them dressed in business suits, holding on to bagged lunches. Most looked confused even a bit terrified at the crazed lupine who had been screaming in the elevator for the last five minutes.

"Do you need to go the hospital sir?" a young bulldog stepped forward offering her hand to the dazed man.

"No," Phoenix said confidently as he slapped the woman's paw away. The lupine pocketed his pack of smokes and a photograph. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflective interior as he pushed on by the office workers. His face was blood stained with minor cuts on his cheeks, his eyes puffy between the tears and sweat. Phoenix clawed at his tie and undid the first two buttons of his white dress shirt. His clothes, littered with sweat marks, his hair glistened with the same substance. The lupine staggered out of the Cornslaw Accounting Firms office and stepped into the streets of Corneria. It was pouring outside and most people were running for cover with a newspaper over their head or one of the many restaurants in the area. The lupine hesitantly put on his sunglasses and lit a cigarette.

A drop of rain could not clench a Red Dragoon's power.

Phoenix needed to sit down and reflect on what he had just gone through. The skyscrapers loomed over the lupine as the clouds took control of the evening sky. The lupine drew on the cigarette, the smoking filling his broken soul with relief. He stopped in front of a small diner, ignoring the troubled looks of men and women.

The lupine pushed the double doors open and entered Dominique's, a family restaurant that, filled with memorabilia from all the planets of Lylat. Phoenix took a whiff of the standard burnt coffee beans and greasy French fries. The server that approached the lupine held onto her tongue for a moment. She expected nuclear families not executives that made more money in a day then she could in a month. Especially one that she suspected was a drug addict with the sunglasses and loose tie hanging around his scratched throat.

"Sir, we have a no smoking policy," the waitress was a young teenage husky.

"Sorry, must have missed the sign," the lupine removed his sunglasses revealing bloodshot eyes and let the cigarette drop out of his mouth before crushing it under his dress shoes.

The husky looked disgusted, but a customer was a customer, even a rather shady looking one, so she cheerfully led him to one of the classic booths with thick red leather chairs. Phoenix sat down and ordered a black coffee, emphasizing it to be extra hot before waving the puzzled girl away. The lupine removed his jacket and caught his reflection in the glass.

"I look like shit," he muttered before combing his hair back with his hand and removing a few articles from his jacket.

The husky returned with the coffee and asked if he was ready to order. Phoenix shook his head, mostly wanting to be left alone now. When she was out of sight, the lupine took out a classy steel flask and popped the lid. He poured the golden whiskey into his coffee then stirred the evidence away. After taking one extra long sip the lupine set down the mug and scanned the diner for a telephone.

"Hey sweetheart do you have a payphone?" the lupine grabbed another server's arm as she passed by.

"It's in the back," she did not meet his grinning gaze before he released her.

Phoenix drained the rest of his coffee in one gulp. He proceeded towards the payphones. After inputting the necessary change he dialed the number he had memorized years ago. The phone rang five times before a familiar silken tone filled his ears.

"Hello."

"Thanos."

"My my, Mr. Dragoon, you sound sleep deprived. Is the lack of sleeping causing your memory to blank? I specifically said to never call this number during active operations."

"No you listen to me for once. I read the file you gave me and delivered the letter to Tanya Ramone just like you asked me to. I entered the office right when she was on the verge of a breakdown, so she would be vulnerable and listen to reason. I repeated the information about her father just as you instructed me to. Do you know how she responded?" Phoenix leaned against the wall while twisting the metal cord of the phone.

"By that tone of voice I'd say her response was malicious."

"Oh you say, well let me tell you what happened," the lupine pounded the black box that held the payphone.

"After Tanya told me to fuck off, she gave me such a look, that I'd be a fool if I attempted to describe it. I ended up in an elevator after I delivered your letter and do you want to know what happened next?" Phoenix raised his voice as he pinched at his collar.

The line went dead for a moment before Thanos responded.

"Entertain me, Mr. Dragoon."

"Why didn't you tell me she was like me, Thanos?"

"I did not believe the information was relevant at the time."

Phoenix twitched as his fingers grinded on the box and he could hear the sturdy plastic fold under the pressure.

"Well I believe it's fucking relevant when a woman can give you nightmares that makes you claw at your flesh," the lupine was screaming into the phone and by now most customers had stopped eating. Out of the corner of his eye the lupine watched as the husky who dealt with him before pointed at him as she chatted with the manager, a big, gruff, darkened bulldog. Some of the families seemed disturbed by his presence as parents enticed their children to stand. Parties even moved booths as the lupine watched two teenagers head towards a booth with two uniformed girls.

"Calm down Phoenix. Now where did you get this absurd notion from?"

"I read Grant's profile Thanos. It was very detailed and I know how much you like your details. Grant was an Untouchable and must have served beside you in the War of the Seven Swords. You scratched out what looked to be some personal notes that you made when you met the man. Other then Tanya's name I made out the word dreams. To anyone else that might have seemed random. However, it was confirmed today when his daughter put me in my own personal nightmare. Untouchable's abilities are genetic, I should know, after all, since all Red Dragoons could use fire. She does not even seem to know she is an Untouchable. You wouldn't need a 'normal' girl for Project Destiny; you would need someone special, right?" Phoenix was struggled to catch his breath, the alcohol was going to his head.

"Interesting," a response from a man who could care less.

"That look she gave me, Thanos, the one that I couldn't describe, is the one CSA soldiers must have seen when I reduced them to ash," it was this moment that Dominique's went dead silent. The bulldog steadily walked towards Phoenix with a cell phone in hand.

"I believe I'm going to hang up now Mr. Dragoon. Do not worry my friend, your deliveries will soon be a lot easier."

The line went dead.

Phoenix grinded his teeth and noticed the manager approaching. He gathered his remaining nerves and set the phone on the receiver lightly.

"Sir you're disturbing the customers so I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the bull dog said politely.

Phoenix sighed and walked past the manager just as voices rose on the other side of the restaurant.

"Come on baby, just a little kiss," a distinctively male voice cut through the air.

"Let go of me you pig," a female replied.

The lupine had gathered his jacket and folded it over his arm. He placed a few dollars on the table and already had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ladies should always accommodate men, don't you learn manners in day camp?" a pig dressed in leather held onto a young, noble, plum-furred lupine's paw.

"No, but I learned this," the female's friend who was sitting across from her had stood up. She, like the lupine was dressed in a factory grey and scarlet uniform, in short, a CAMP uniform. The coyote had deep ocean indigo fur; her eyes like Elizabeth's were blue but lacked the heartwarming glimmer of the vixens. Her hair was cropped back and cut in a standard military crew cut.

The swine did not even see the upper hook meet his jaw until he was on the floor. His friend a sniveling rat with loose maple fur immediately helped his friend up. The coyote shook her fist; she obviously was not use to punching.

Surround "a sniveling rat with loose maple fur" with commas—it's an appositive.

"Thanks Jess," the lupine nodded at her friend, waiting to see what the boys would do next.

"No problem V," the female lupine smiled back.

"I've never hit a girl before but there's a first time for everything," the pig rubbed his sore jaw before flicking a switchblade from his pocket. The knife cast an ominous shadow as the swine and rat pair stepped towards the girls. No one in the restaurant dare try to assist the girls, fearing for their own lives and children.

"Men shouldn't point knives at ladies," Phoenix stood behind the pair, jacket still resting on his arm.

"Back off, cowboy, unless you want a knife in your gullet," the swine paid no attention as he forced the coyote back in the booth.

"Now, how about that kiss? Or even better, give me whatever jewel you have hanging around your neck"

V clenched her fist around the thin platinum chain.

"Pork chop, I don't think the little lady dates guys as wide as the booth their sitting in."

The pig shook in anger as he turned around spinning the switchblade around his fingers.

"You asked for it cowboy," the swine lunged forward but Phoenix only played with the cigarette balancing on his lips.

The lupine grinned as he stepped away, inches from where the pig would have struck flesh. Phoenix only had to lean an inch to the right before bringing down his elbow the swine's skull knocking him to the ground. By this time, the rat had drawn his own switchblade but was blinded by Phoenix's thrown jacket. The rat cried out and slashed through the expensive material with awkward swipes. He blindly walked dangerously close to Phoenix, but the lupine bent over and tied his shoe.

A simple routine trip later and the rat fell on his face. Phoenix casually walked over and kicked the switchblade away before stepping on the rat's exposed hand. The rat cried aloud and winced in pain as Phoenix bent over and picked up his jacket. The patrons watched closely, most too afraid to step out of their booths.

Phoenix dug his head into the rat's palm, making him wince even louder as he studied the damage done to his suit.

"You owe me for a five-thousand dollar jacket, punk," Phoenix traced the shaky cuts with his pinky finger.

"But since I know you can't afford it, an apology to the young ladies will do," lupine turned to see the pig struggling to his feet.

The rat muttered some profanity from below.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that, say it a little louder so everyone in Dominique's can hear you apologize," the lupine grounded his shoe even harder into the rat's hand.

"Okay, okay," the rat finally gave up as he raised his other hand in the air as an act of surrender. Phoenix released the rat just as the pig approached from behind. The lupine cracked his neck which made the pig wince a he shadily stepped by him.

"Were sorry for harassing you and we will never come here again," both of the troublemakers talked over each other.

Phoenix removed the cigarette from his mouth and clicked his tongue as he noticed it was broken. The lupine flicked the butt at the pair and then watched them run out of Dominique's scared shitless. Phoenix threw his tattered jacket over his shoulder. The lupine decided to snap the people out of their trance of a near death experience.

"Show's over, people. Go back to your chow." Phoenix clapped his hands alerting the audiences that they were back in reality before he placed another cigarette in his mouth.

"Stranger," the female lupine yelled over the growing noise of small talk.

Phoenix pivoted around to see the long violet-haired girl looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you care to join us, if only for a few minutes so we can say thanks?" the girl named V had smooth maple eyes.

"I'm not exactly a people person, and, besides, before that showdown, the manager told me to leave," Phoenix shrugged as his gaze drifted towards the glass door.

"Oh he knows who we are, he won't bother us," V spun around her heels and marched back to her booth with a reluctant Phoenix trailing her. The lupine stuffed herself into the booth beside her ocean-furred friend. Phoenix set his jacket down and took the seat across from the pair.

"Smokers annoy me," the husky was leaning on her wrist watching the people run through the picked up rainfall.

"Where are my manners," Phoenix grinned as he removed the cigarette and pocketed it.

"I'm Violet Haden, my friends call me V," the lupine, the more friendly of the pair offered her hand.

"Ethan Mille," Phoenix returned the greeting.

"What do you do Ethan Mille?"

"I'm a regional correspondent for a plastic bag company."

"And you are?" Phoenix turned his head towards the husky.

"Jessie."

"Just Jessie?"

"You know, we didn't need your help back there. I could have taken those two on my own," Jessie whipped her head around and stared grudgingly at the lupine across the table.

"Was this before or after the pig had you cornered in the booth?" Phoenix returned a wicked smile before leaning back. Jessie only made an humph sound before returning her focus to the rain.

"Sorry about Jess's rudeness but she doesn't exactly have great relationships with adults," Violet whispered.

Phoenix just nodded and decided to change the subject to lighten the mood.

"So what was the pig trying to steal anyways?" the lupine remembered the swine mentioning something about a jewel.

"Oh," Violet pulled up on the platinum chain revealing a raindrop-shaped sapphire.

"Looks expensive."

"Coming from a guy in a suit, ironic if you ask me," Jessie chirped from beside Violet.

"Surprised a girl your age knew what irony meant, considering your in CAMP. I have to admit that was one of hell of a hook from a twelve year old girl," Phoenix adjusted his collar.

"Thirteen," the husky cut in as watching at rain seemed to be boring now.

"My mistake," Phoenix folded his hands together.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but outside contact except for Holidays and a death in the family is strictly forbidden," the lupine tapped his fingers against the table.

The two girls looked at each and fidgeted in their seats, figuring that the stranger realized the truth.

"Your uniforms aren't exactly the best disguise; you should buy clothes from the second-hand store. Before the CSA, who I know aren't going to act on a tip from a restaurant manager to track you down, perhaps you should scurry back to CAMP," Phoenix drummed his fingers against the table at a quickening pace.

"He may be right Jess, what do you say?" the lupine stuffed the sapphire below her uniform and looked to Jessie for confirmation.

"Okay," the husky shrugged before putting a few bills on the table between empty dishes. Violet stepped out of the booth and the offered her hand to Jessie. Phoenix threw his jacket over his shoulder and followed the young women lead out of Dominique's. As the three of them entered the rain, Jessie went ahead to wave for a taxi and Violet stayed back.

"How do you know so much about CAMP Mr. Mille?" Violet asked as she buttoned up her uniform.

"I have a… daughter who is enrolling next year," Phoenix gazed up at the twinkling stars as he grabbed the unlit cigarette sitting in his pocket.

"Well, if we see her, we will tell her how lucky she is to have you for a father," the female lupine grinned and Phoenix smiled back.

"Well, Jess is waiting for me. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Mille, and thanks for the rescue once again," the female lupine ran towards the taxi, waving back as her violet curls magnified the night.

"No problem, no problem at all," Phoenix said hoarsely as the taxi driver drove off towards the outskirts of CAMP.

The lupine removed a crumpled photograph from his back pocket and stared at it profoundly. Two young girls in uniform held hands against a bunk bed backdrop, smiling and full of energy. Phoenix snapped his fingers and released the photograph letting it burn to ash against the wind. The lupine snapped his jacket one more time, blowing out a puff of a smoke before walking away from Dominique's for good.

***

**Preview**

**Chapter 5: Martyr Monday**

_March 12 __4055_

* Thanos Dublin shows his true colours in the 67th Battle of Sector Y and explains to Phoenix what darkness they plan to crush*

I'm glad to be posting something and chapter 4 was a interesting installment. Those who read the previous version of Project Destiny or know other works will reconise some of the faces. There will be more characters coming along...

I enjoy adding on to the mythlodogy of the fic and just the little details about Phoenix and the War of the Seven Swords to me keeps things in perspective. If you enjoyed chapter three's flashbacks sorry to disappoint, but there will be one coming up.

I once again can't stress enough how much I need to thank Jaslazul. I don't know what I would do without him and thats why I can easily put up with waiting. I know by talking to him either in chat or editing chapters I know I'm producing a better story for myself and for you, the readers. To all readers thanks again for the vote of confidence.

The first version of PD never made it to Chapter 4, so to celebrate I'm going to post the first of hopefully many PD glossary entries. I planned to do this in version 1... but I never got around to it. Just interesting timbits, some information you may find relevant. Take a look when you have a minute to spare. Thanks to Chaos Leader who "inspired" this. XD

See you around for Chapter 5.

**Unlocked**

**Nightmare Theme:** Epistle by Yoko Kanno

**Phoenix Dragoon **

**Thanos Dublin**

**Untouchbles**

**Ethan Mille**


	5. Chapter 5: Martyr Monday

_**Chapter 5: Martyr Monday**_

_March 12 4055 _

"_Why are you doing this? _Lacey asked.

"_Within darkness, you can always find light."_

"_I don't understand why it has to be you who must save Lylat."_

"_I started this battle because I believed in people and justice. I cannot abandon everyone, not after I inspired the workers to stand up for themselves and challenge the standing order. Therefore, I am going to walk out of this door and deliver some letters. I am going to show everyone how to achieve results when you put your mind to a challenge._

_A tall fox with ghostly white hair that fell to his shoulders walked out of the kitchen with a satchel draped over his shoulder. His eyes were a sparkling scarlet shade that could light up any room. He was dressed in an angelic white robe that fell to his feet only revealing a touch of his wooden sandals. The collar of the robe was tight, giving light to only a thin sliver of his chest. His fur happened to be metallic silver that whitened by age. The man's ponytail bounced behind him as he gathered a few belongings on a maple coffee table in what looked to be a sitting room. _

_Despite wearing white against white, the fox now seemed to have more colour in his face then usual. Charles did not mind having white fur, but for a man who only spoke when necessary, a rare quality these days, the shade of his fur did not hide the emotion that was reddening his cheeks. Only his intensely scarlet red eyes seemed to tell all, for a man of little girth his eyes made up for it. The angelic white robe dragged behind him as he walked towards a coffee table and gathered a few belongings. Lacey could only see the silk silver ponytail bouncing back and forth like a seesaw_

_The house looked like any suburban married couple's home, complete with colourful aged furniture dating back the last century. The sitting room that the fox stood in was complete with a fire place blazing away at the far side with a stone chimney standing guard over the warming flames. _

"_Charles, please listen to reason." a female gray-furred fox, shorter then the fox, walked out of the kitchen complete with the usual stainless steel appliances. Her fur was a heavier shade of gray than the fox's with a coppery complexion mixed in. The vixen had dyed her short knit hair a more pronounced shade of copper that just added depth to the fire that was brewing in her feathery brown eyes. She wore an apron stained with portions of the breakfast she was preparing on top of dark blue jeans and a white cotton short sleeved shirt._

"_I ignore reason when one hundred-fifty-six people lose their jobs just because a company wants to squeeze more pennies out of the government," Charles pivoted around and held a jet-black sheath in his hands, the charcoal pommel stuck out of the hilt. _

"_Hold this." the white-furred fox stepped towards the vixen._

_She looked away. A grandfather clock chimed in response._

"_Lacey, for goodness' sake the katana is sheathed, it won't hurt you. I'd never let anyone hurt you." Charles placed the sheathed katana in Lacey's outstretched hands and tilted her chin towards him._

_She fingered the tassel attached to the hilt._

"_Why do you have to bring this, if it's a peaceful demonstration?" Lacey's hand moved along the platinum steel which was cold to the touch.  
_

"_I am wearing this robe and that katana to set an example to my comrades. To show that I am not afraid to challenge authority even in a get- up like this," Charles hunched over as he gathered a few miscellaneous items on the coffee table and stuffed them in his satchel. Lacey eyed the dark green door with contempt and stepped towards the exit. The fox brushed a few strands out of his eyes as he finished packing and then turned around. The vixen stood in front of the door and held the katana loosely by her side._

"_Lacey, we just went over this, now please move out of the way." the white-furred fox gave a hearty smile as he stepped forward._

"_Charles, why do I wear this ring on my finger?" Lacey flashed her left hand with the golden ring, the light of the gothic chandelier throwing shadows all over. _

"_In times of bliss or despair," Charles took another step towards Lacey who gazed at the hardwood floors._

"_Whether Heaven is a blaze or Hell freezes over," the gray-furred fox continued as her husband took another step, the floorboards creaking under his weight._

"_I will always love you," Charles completed their wedding vows just as the emotion started to swell in Lacey's eyes. The gray-furred fox did not resist as she released the katana into her husband's hands. _

_Charles rubbed her back motioning for her to step aside. He smiled, his scarlet eyes danced around, wiping away her tears with his sleeve. Lacey stepped aside just as her husband slipped his katana into the matching cloth belt._

"_If you won't stay for me, stay for our kid." the gray-furred fox cringed as Charles tightened his belt and put his hand on the golden doorknob. _

"_Goodbye Lacey, I'll see you tonight." the white-furred fox_ _opened the door when two sets of feet tumbled down the stairs at breakneck speeds. _

"_Damn it." Charles muttered to himself as he pivoted around, standing in the doorway. _

"_Daddy, don't go, not yet," the five year old jumped down the last two steps and ran towards his father. Lacey crossed her arms and watched. Her husband had the same scarlet eyes and ghostly white hair as their son. Lacey smiled as her daughter who slowly marched down the stairs a moment later walked towards her. Her daughter had concrete- gray fur which was darker then her own and her husband's. Lacey put her arm around her seven-year-old daughter, whose sleep deprived eyes locked on to her father. They both desired the same thing and perhaps the boy could provide it._

_Charles bent over and received his son with outstretched arms. _

"_I am just going out for the day son, just like when I go to work. I'll be back tonight, I promise." Charles ruffled his son's colourful pajamas as he lifted him into the air."Now who's my best friend in the whole wide world?" the elder white-furred fox whispered, hugging his son tightly._

"_I am," the younger, white-furred fox said with a wicked grin._

"_No more pouting or crying about me leaving for one day, okay? When I am gone you are responsible for the house, think you can handle it?" Charles walked towards his wife while still effortlessly balancing his son in the air._

"_Yeah," the boy replied softly before being placed in his mother's caring hands. _

"_Hey when I return, I'll tell you the name of this katana, deal?" Charles offered his paw to the young boy._

"_Deal." the boy smiled as he shook his father's hand._

_Charles hugged his daughter and then Lacey one more time before walking towards the door. He took one look back and gave that mischievous grin of his._

"_Bye Zwei, bye Thanos, see you later." Charles waved his hand in the air before closing the door behind him. _

Thanos Dublin exited the crisp elevator and nodded to the accompanying solder. The fox was dressed in his usual robe, his katana hanging faithfully by his side. Thanos made his way down the steel, lifeless corridors of the CSA battleship known as _The Last Crusade_. Like any metallic prison it had no signs of colour or life, just automatons occasionally cleaning the floors but they went into hiding in a moment's notice.

"Living corpses all of them, not even a sliver of emotion can be detected. Well that's CAMP for you," the fox chucked to himself as he arrived at his destination.

The bronze plaque on the door proudly displayed the name and rank of Colonel Jackson Katz.

Thanos knocked twice before hearing any movement on the other side of the door.

"Just a second," Katz's reply sounded rather dry to the fox.

He adjusted his katana sitting comfortably under his belt and smiled as Katz opened the door.

"Sergeant Dublin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Colonel Katz shook Thanos's hand without missing a beat and lead the fox inside his sweet.

Katz was a chubby feline with greasy yellow fur and stained puffy red cheeks. He wore the CSA factory gray and scarlet red uniform rather loosely as the first few buttons of his jacket were opened. His hair was a touch deeper in tone, short and cut back. Sweat marks dotted the man's uniform from the frustrating efforts of directing an armada. He was shorter then Thanos and his eyes were aged far past their prime with a dim metallic maple.

"The pleasure is mine Colonel, I am happy that you were able to fit me into your busy schedule," Thanos pasted by the hologram emitter that showcased miniatures of the CSA fleet and the Soul Reaper battalion that were currently battling for control of Sector Y. The hologram emitter provided the up to the minute feed with an aerial perspective of the battle. Screenshots of random CSA fighters getting blown to bits or Soul Reaper carriers leaking smoke and flame was the only viewing pleasure above the miniature model. The fox spotted the mammoth silhouette of The Last Crusade sitting comfortably away from the bulk of the conflict even if it could crush the Soul Reaper pirates in a matter of hours.

The white-furred fox took a seat on a black leather chair and set his katana against the oak table in front of him.

"Are you interested in a drink Sergeant? I have some lovely Fortunian wine that's aged well in my cellar," the greasy-furred feline appeared from behind a bar and brought out two glasses.

"Thank you for the offer but I am not a heavy drinker," the white-furred fox crossed his legs and watched the CSA desperately fight tooth and nail against the Soul Reapers.

"Nonsense, it's got twelve different spices in it," Jackson filled two glasses and pivoted around "and even angels can drink in heaven," the feline smiled revealing a few golden teeth before setting the glasses on the table.

Nodding in thanks, Thanos took a sip of the wine. It was sweet—like honey—yet it had a spicy kick to it, which he found immensely enjoyable. His eyes scanned the room as the colonel took a heavy swig of his own drink, muttering something incoherant.

The place was quite luxorious, not only because of the hologram technology, but because of the stainless steel appliances and king-sized bed, both of which must have cost a fortune. He even noted an air conditioner, an asset shared by few soldiers, and then his thoughts strayed back to the wine again. Part of him was in awe at homeliness of the room, but the rest of him knew that any respectable official would never invest this much in his own comfort.

"Too strong for you?" Jackson reached into his jacket pocket as he set his glass down, now half empty.

"No, it's just right," Thanos smoothed out a wrinkle in his robe as he sipped at the Fortunian wine.

"You mind if I smoke?" Jackson smiled as he placed a lengthy cigar in his mouth and pulled out a lighter.

"Not a problem," the white-furred fox set down his glass on the table.

The greasy-furred feline put his legs up on the table and lit the cigar.

Thanos nodded at the Colonel and then took a long swig of the wine, savouring the taste.

"Seems rather appropriate that we're drinking wine from Fortuna. You actively participated in the War of the Seven Swords and got promoted for your efforts. Consider this my post seven year victory toast," Jackson drew on his cigar heavily as he raised his glass of the golden-red wine.

The white-furred fox repeated the gesture and the pair drained their glasses with not a drop to spare.

"Nothing wrong with a little shot of bliss every hour or so when you could be blown to bits in the next," Jackson sleazily set down his glass and opened his sleeve buttons.

Thanos snickered although his eyes were drawn to the conflict on the hologram monitors.

"Another Battle of Sector Y, with another group of pirates trying to press Corneria for cash and drugs. It's a tiring effort, standing guard over Lylat, Sergeant," Jackson pressed back against the leather chair.

"Allow me Colonial," Thanos stood up and took both their glasses over to the bar. He refilled both of their glasses up to the brim with the spiced wine.

"Call me Jackson," the yellow-furred feline replied with a tweak of his head, accepting the golden-red liquor freely.

"Jackson it is then," Thanos sat back down in the leather chair and set the drink down on the table.

"So tell me Sergeant, since you're so good at reading the odds, tell me about this battle," Jackson shifted uncomfortably as he held the cigar in one hand, the glass in the other.

"The Battle of Lost Souls was me holding back a squad of Trinity F. This is a fleet of our best capital ships against a battalion of scrap metal. So in my professional opinion I'd like to ask why the Soul Reapers haven't been pounded to dust yet." Thanos leaned back in the leather chair as strands of silky white hair obstructed his view.

Jackson clicked his tongue for a moment before setting the glass of wine down and turning his full attention to the holograms.

"The War of the Seven Swords lasted for two years. Two years that robbed Lylat of more then a million lives and the CSA's stones in the process. When Parliament follows the notions of the people the CSA barks like a dog," Jackson drew on his cigar and eyed a silhouette of a Soul Reaper carrier disappear from the virtual space.

"We didn't come to Sector Y to stop the Soul Reapers; we came to scare them back into submission. After they lose a few hundred men, maybe they will get wise and turn around and fly back home," the yellow-furred feline snarled as he tapped some ash onto the blood red carpet.

"Wouldn't it be more practical to crush their units right now and destroy their morale? This would send the appropriate message to other bands of pirates or rogues who plague Lylat to not mess with the CSA. If we are just playing with our enemies, then they will toy with us like children, Thanos sat up and flicked his hair back as he reached for his glass.

Colonial Jackson tapped the cigar lightly.

"You're treading dangerous waters Sergeant. Let me give you a piece of advice that will get you promoted. Just do your job and shut the fuck up no matter what your gut says. If you do that, you might make Captain someday," Jackson nodded before taking a long drink.

"True," the white-furred fox flashed his scarlet eyes as he took a sniff of the spiced wine.

"What a lovely smell compared to the displeasing scent of your cigars and perspiration," Thanos crossed his legs as he reached into his robe.

Jackson's face twitched with rage as he set his glass down hard on the table, spilling some of the prized wine.

Before the Colonial could speak, the fox slid a tan file folder down the table.

"What's this?"

"Read."

Thanos sipped on his wine, eyes following the feline's motion as he opened the folder and began reading.

"_Your turn Zwei," Thanos said as he backed away. They sat in the middle of a playroom filled with all sorts of toys and books on shelves and in baskets._

_Zwei fingered the yellow map carefully as she toyed with a red piece in her other hand. _

_The fox sat on the carpeted floor crossed- legged and whistled softly as he waited. The white-furred fox was wearing a short sleeved red t-shirt and blue jeans while his sister wore a noir turtleneck and tan cargo pants. Zwei chewed on a fingernail as the red and black pieces lined up in her mind. Connect Four was all about anticipating your opponent's next move. Thanos continued to whistle as he to played with a few of his own black pieces, carefully piling them into a tower, then knocking them down._

_The dark gray-furred vixen leaned forward getting closer to the complex map of scarlet and midnight circles. After her brother repeated the gesture three times, Zwei shot a look of disgust his way._

"_Stop it," Zwei said between nibbles of her fingernail._

"_Dad lets me do this while I wait for him," Thanis huffed in annoyance as his hands froze on his lap._

"_Well I am not Dad, I am your older sister," the dark gray-furred vixen finally dropped a red piece into one of the seven slots._

"_And I am only six," Thanos replied blindly as he casually picked up one of the black pieces._

"_You just turned five a month ago. You can't be six already," Zwei nodded her head and picked up another red piece._

"_Well, Dad says that you should always look forward to the next best thing, so I am looking at six," Thanos smiled and then dropped a black piece with barely a glance at the vertical board._

"_Stop talking about Dad, he is going to walk through our door any minute now," Zwei folded her arms and then looked at the board intensely._

_She sighed heavily then reached down to the blue tray that held the pieces in place. The dark gray-furred vixen opened the tray releasing all the pieces, mixing black and red._

"_Why did you do that Zwei?" Thanos looked up at his sister who just smirked in amusement._

"_Did you even notice that you set a double trap? I would have lost no matter what move I made," Zwei looked up only to see her little brother run past her and exit the room._

"_Thanks for leaving the mess for me," the dark gray-furred vixen called from behind before crawling around for the remaining pieces. _

_Thanos passed his parent's bedroom, the second floor bathroom and his own room as he reached the stairs. Zwei's room was just a few feet away, but there were no boys allowed in there. The walls were covered in various paintings dating back to this past century, but a few family photos were hidden amiss the ancient history. Sometimes Thanos would stop and gaze into one of these said painting's as if the character beyond the frame enticed him. But not today for the fox was already half way down the stairs barely giving a second glance back._

_Thanos ran down the stairs and bumped into his mother as she carried a basket of laundry. The fox cried out and hobbled backwards away from his caregiver. Lacey put down the basket of laundry and attended to her teary son who was sitting on one of the leather love seats. _

"_Its okay honey, come here," Lacey embraced her son tightl,y and could feel his tiny heartbeat that she would protect until death. The gray-furred mother released her son then put her arms on his ears softly. His hair was like fine thread that she could knit with. Lacey kissed her son on the reddened portion of his forehead before standing up._

"_All better?" Lacey picked up the basket of laundry as her son nodded to her from the love seat. _

"_Go take a seat in the kitchen, while I put away the laundry. When I return, we can have chocolate chip cookies with your sister. Sound good?" Lacey smiled at her son who once again raced into the kitchen, eager for the sweet delight. The gray-furred vixen shook her head and smiled to herself as she walked away, laundry basket in hand._

_Thanos had pulled his chair close to the oven to where the cookies slowly baked. Lacey returned a few minutes later with Zwei who only shook her head as she saw her brother._

"_Thanos don't do that, it will ruin your eyes," Lacey said as she pulled the chair with her son still sitting on it against the table. "Honey can you get the milk and two glasses?" the gray-furred vixen said as she pulled a few plates out of the artistic red cupboards. Zwei complied and soon set a glass of milk in front of her brother while taking a seat at another end of the table._

_The stove beeped, making Thanos smile in joy as he watched his mother put on her oven mitts. She pivoted around and set the smoldering tray on a cutting board which had already been place at the table._

"_Theh're hot so wait a few minutes," Lacey just took off her oven mitts when the doorbell rang. _

"_Well who might that be?" the gray-furred vixen asked as she walked out of the kitchen towards the door._

_Thanos leaned over the cookies and marveled at their melting chips and crisp dough. His sister seemed less enticed as she gulped down her glass of milk._

"_Are you sure?" Lacey asked loudly._

_Zwei looked at her brother carefully and reached for a cookie._

"_No there must be some kind of mistake," their mother's voice was louder now._

"_He promised he would come home!" Lacey's sobs filled her children ears from the doorway. _

_Thanos touched a cookie with a pinky, making sure they weren't hot. He snatched one up the next second and started to munch on it. _

_His mother howled loudly from the doorway, scarring him into dropping the remains of his cookie. He looked at Zwei who buried her head between her arms and was sobbing to herself._

"_Why are you and Mom crying?" Thanos asked as he picked up his cookie a second time._

_Zwei's misty eyes emerged under her dark gray fur and she sniffled lightly. _

"_Because Dad isn't coming home Thanos," Zwei buried her head back between her arms once again._

_The cookie settled shattered underneath Thanos's chair._

Thanos set his empty glass of wine down and started to pace around Colonel Katz.

"Tell me Colonel; are you familiar with the date July 7th 4024?" the white-furred fox put his arms on Kat's chair.

"Who _isn't_ familiar with Martyr Monday?" Jackson didn't look up from the file folder.

"That's the day my father died for Lylat, Colonel. He led a group of strikers against the factory owners who were treating their employees like cattle. Needless to say the authorities got involved and wearing this katana didn't help my father's cause," Thanos eyed his katana and flicked his hair back before he continued.

"You tell me that you stand guard over Lylat like a watchman patrolling the alleyways. You, Colonel Jackson Katz, are no soldier and certainly not a martyr. This Sixty-Seventh Battle of Sector Y will end up as a footnote in the CSA's continued failure to produce any results," the white-furred fox tapped the leather of the chair lightly before glancing at the chaos on the hologram.

Colonel Katz rose to his feet, lazily throwing the file folder onto the table. He walked over to the bar. The yellow-furred feline filled his glass with the Fortunian wine before pivoting around.

"You're bluffing, you can't prove any of those facts" Jackson spat onto the carpet before sipping his wine.

"So they're facts not fiction Colonel," the fox folded his hands behind his back.

"That's a relief," Thanos walked towards the hologram.

"It wouldn't matter anyway because no one is going to believe a Sergeant over a Colonel," Jackson shook his hand towards the fox before taking another drink.

"The words are on the paper Colonel. I've got documented evidence that proves you're guilty of money laundering, theft, insubordination, gambling without a license and drunken negligence."

"Okay," the feline said with a scowl.

"That's not including the two dropped molestation charges," the fox smiled as he turned to Colonel Katz.

Jackson raised his free hand in the air.

"Plus I don't think your wife would take too kindly knowing that her faithful husband has been sleeping with other woman," Thanos stepped towards the feline.

"Enough Thanos," the yellow-furred feline said abruptly before draining the last bit of wine.

"Oh I am just­" the white-furred fox held his tongue as an empty glass went flying through the hologram and shattered against the wall.

"What do you want? Money or power?" the feline staggered back to his leather chair.

"Money means nothing to me and I can get power anytime I want. But I'd like to make a phone call if that's okay with you," the fox returned to his seat and crossed his legs.

Jackson scratched his chin before sighing heavily. He opened up the armrest of the chair revealing a blood red phone. The yellow-furred feline picked up the receiver and a virtual phonebook appeared in front of their eyes.

"I assume this isn't a call home," Jackson dragged a finger down the scrolling bar as he looked to Thanos for confirmation.

"Of course not Colonel, this is strictly business. I'd like you to dial up the 10938th CSA squad aboard The Blitz please," Thanos took hold of his katana as he listened to the feline grumble from across the room.

The tone dialed and eventually connected to a male voice.

Thanos flicked his eyes to the bar and the yellow-furred feline complied as he staggered away.

The fox set his katana against the table and sat on the edge of the chair. The feline's sweat stains were evident and made Thanos only lean forward.

"Hello?"

"Is this the 10938th CSA squad?" the fox tapped the armrest lightly.

"Who wants to know" the voice said wearily.

"This is Colonel Jackson Katz speaking and if you don't answer son, I'll have you scrubbing toilets for life," Thanos cracked his neck as he waited.

"Sorry sir, just taking precautions. This is Corporal Forbes speaking, how may I help you?" the tone was compliant.

"Is there a Private Wing among you Corporal?" Thanos watched Katz light another cigar across the room.

"Hello?" the voice changed.

"Private Wing, is this line secure?" the fox fingered the pommel of his katana.

"I am alone."

"Listen closely Phoenix because I am going to repeat this once. In about two minutes, three squads of CSA fighters are going to try and infiltrate the Soul Reaper capital ship Avalanche," Thanos eyes were glued to the monitor as he continued.

"In five minutes your squad will be called out to the fray. By then the proton beam of the Avalanche will have destroyed the approaching squads sent out three minutes earlier. Use the smoke and wreckage as cover and enter the Avalanche's hanger. Lead your squad through the corridors and take command of the bridge. The Soul Reapers will retreat or surrender at best if their capital ship is taken. Make sure no one dies on your watch. Oh and refrain from using your abilities, I am sure you can survive twenty odd minutes without a smoke," the fox hung up the phone, which deactivated the phonebook and closed the armrest.

"So that's it?" Jackson Katz wearily walked towards Thanos, drawing on the freshly lit cigar.

"I think not Colonel. I am going to leave this room now and take that file folder with me," the fox tucked his katana into his belt and then picked up the folder.

"You're going to write a report up, once your sober, on how I recommended and commanded10938th CSA squad into successfully taking the Avalanche," Thanos stride towards the door and inserted the folder into his robe.

"How do you know I won't tell anyone that you blackmailed me into submission?" Katz drew on the cigar once again.

The white-furred fox had already placed a hand on the doorknob. He turned around and flashed that scarlet eye of his.

"Because, you're going to retire after this battle Colonel to your penthouse on Aquas with honor. You can smoke your cigars and drink your spiced wine to your pending reputation. If you ignore my warning, a dishonorable discharge is the least of your worries, perhaps I'll have to draw this nameless blade after all," Thanos flicked his hair back once again before exiting the room and leaving the Colonel alone with his cigars and thoughts.

_Thanos Dublin stood in the front row, his mother's midnight veil did not disclose she was crying intensely. Zwei stood on the other side of Lacey, she was teary but not as emotion as their mother. She didn't hold either of their hands in this trying moment. The fox snuggled closer to his mother as he held his father's sheathed katana between his hands. Lacey barely glanced down, but continued to listen to the dreary talk of the priest._

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Charles Anthony Dublin. To celebrate his successes, his failures, his virtues, his faults and the loving family that he brought to this world," the priest, a leopard waved his hands into the air._

'_So I'd like to call up the family members and close friends to walk up and say good bye to Charles. But not good bye forever, for we will all be united in Heaven with Charles. I am sure someone of his stature would not have wanted to see us mourn for his death. Lacey told me that Charles was not a religious man," the priest spoke softer not as he addressed the growing crowds._

"_But he was a man who believed in principle, in people and Lylat. When he was struck down by lead I am sure it never occurred to him that his life went start a chain reaction of grace," the priest walked over to the casket, which, was half opened, showcasing, the deceased fox's face. Charles eyes were closed and his hands were folded over his lap. His hair was carefully combed to allow full exposure to his face. He was still garbed in the white robe he wore that fateful Monday, the bullet hole sewn up. _

"_The United People's Party of the UPP formed some days ago saying that they were inspired by the work of Charles. We must all be inspired by the life Charles sacrificed so that all of us can live enriching lives," the priest stepped away to allow the family members to begin the chain of mourning._

_Lacey stepped forward, not even motioning for her children to follow. Zwei walked towards her little brother and grabbed his free hand. The gray-furred vixen led her brother by his hand to the casket. Lacey was bent over, combing Charles's ghostly hair and whispering something._

_Thanos winced as the looked up at the looming casket but dared not cry. Zwei wiped away tears from her eyes before she let go of her brother's hand. She stood beside her mother and placed her hand on Charles's chest._

"_Goodbye Dad, too bad we never get to play that rematch of connect four," the gray-furred vixen sniffled as she stepped back._

_Lacey shuffled back and she looked down at Thanos, who stood there holding the katana._

"_Thanos," Lacey had taken out a tissue and wiped away the stains of sadness off her son's face. "Your father would have liked to be buried with that. So please, give it to me so that he can rest in peace," the dark-gowned vixen said as she grabbed the platinum hilt._

"_No," the boy whimpered as he stepped away, his mother still holding on tightly to the hilt. "He said he would tell me the name when he came home," the white-furred fox clenched the sheath._

_Give me that sword Thanos. Now." Lacey put both her hands on the sheath._

"_Just give it to Mom Thanos," Zwei said, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_The white-furred fox stood his ground and refused to let go._

"_Give it to me!" the gray-furred vixen screamed as she tried to wrench the sword out of her son's hands. _

_They could see the onlookers shake their heads and hear whispers._

"_No!" Thanos screamed back and fell to the ground with the katana in hand. The fox whimpered in pain, but his mother simply walked by him without so much of a nod. Zwei immediately ran over to her brother's side, who was still clenching the sheath shakily, cowered away._

"There should be a table reserved for me under the name Dublin," Phoenix said coolly to the liaison standing behind a pedestal began the tedious task of searching for the appropriate name in the black date cook. The wolf turned his head and gazed at his image in the crystal mirror. He blinked twice as he adjusted his collar and smoothed out any wrinkles in the uniform. The CSA muddy gray and scarlet trimmed uniform seemed to fit just right on the wolf. The bramble mess that formally was his mix of blood-red and orange curls was now gelled back into a respectable trim. His forest-green eyes darted from table to table through the mirror as every diner wore the same uniform.

.

"Thank you for waiting sir, Captain Dublin has reserved a booth for you in the corner, shall I lead you there?" the liaison, a tiger wearing a tuxedo smelled like crisp aftershave.

Phoenix only nodded and followed the man up the stained red stairs and not through the maze of tables to the side. Scaramouch was a fine dining restaurant for officers of the CSA which offered overpriced food and expensive brandy. The customers were all served by waiters in fine black-and-white tuxedos, whose uniform cost more than Phoenix would in two month's. Golden brown chandelles with vinyl copper trim lit up the restaurant beautifully with more than one hundred candles. Each table had a fine white silk tablecloth and matching candlestick that burned brightly. The walls were covered with antique paintings of farmers watching the sunrise or soldiers preparing to go over the trenches.

The wolf was use to the rich mix of smoke-and-alcohol laced breath that was prevalent in the restaurant. A trio of musicians lit up the restaurant by playing some fine blues in the corner. The dress code was strictly in uniform so the wolf wondered how Thanos had possibly been allowed in. The question did not matter as the waiter lead Phoenix to the corresponding table where the white-furred fox was sipping on a glass of golden-red wine, his katana out of sight for the first time.

"Thank you Isaac, some breadsticks and humus would be nice when you get a chance. My friend will be having a glass of this too" the fox smiled as he set the glass down. The tiger only nodded as he placed a menu in front of the wolf before hurrying off to get the wine.

"Venom's Summer Isle, you will like it Phoenix it has a little kick to it just like you," Thanos sat back against the finely-cushioned booth.

The wolf opened the menu and scanned the prices before closing the booklet.

"The food is overpriced, don't you think?" Phoenix crossed his arms as he watched the white-furred fox finger the glass of wine.

"Think of this as a reward, or a celebration between close friends for your promotion. It's Sergeant Major Wing now correct?" Thanos sipped on his wine for a moment as his scarlet eye flicked towards the tiger bringing Phoenix's glass of wine. The tiger set down the glass of finely spiced wine and left the pair alone.

"Well I guess I should be toasting you to then Captain Dublin," the red-orange furred wolf lifted his glass then sipped the drink. Thanos was right, it was bitter and overwhelming his senses as if he was drinking wildfire.

"Why thank you, Mr. Wing. I appreciate the sentiment. Speaking of sentiments, why didn't you accept the golden cross of merit from the CSA?" Thanos adjusted his collar.

"Do you really have to ask? I joined the CSA a year ago like you suggested, training was tough considering, but a cakewalk for me. I'll admit a few officers looked down on me because of my lowly rank, treating me like an idiot," the red-orange furred wolf licked his lips, savouring the sweet and bold blend.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to talk back and make them look fools in front of the other Privates. But I held my tongue on your behalf and kept to myself like you suggested," Phoenix set the glass on the table and eyed Thanos.

Sure I made friends, but that was just part of my cover. Just like wearing that suit when I pretend to be your assistant Francis McArthur or drifting into Dominique's as the battered Ethan Mille. So when Phoenix Wing was awarded the golden cross of merit for bravery in leading a squad in overtaking the Avalanche, it meant nothing to Phoenix Dragoon," the red-orange furred wolf pulled at his collar tightly.

"Now that's an interesting point considering you burned that Red Dragoon tattoo off your body. Tell me: did it hurt to burn away the history, or did it felt exhilarating to be a new man?" Thanos rolled his fingers along the chilled glass and watched the wolf squirm in his seat.

"If I didn't remove it, they would have known immediately who I was. A rather painful price to pay for a project," Phoenix replied, his eyes drifting to the tiger who was returning with their appetizer.

"The last seven years of your life have not been wasted Mr. Wing," Thanos broke a part the multigrain, hot and crusty breadstick.

"Those letters you have sent out were no folly. Some people never responded, others probably shredded them, it made no difference to me," the white-furred fox swirled the breadstick through the dip.

"The ones that did respond offered me their service, which has allowed me to gain bureaucratic control of the CSA from the shadows. As far as the CSA is concerned, I am the Captain of the 765th squad and you've been transferred to my unit," Thanos munched on the humus-tipped appetizer.

"Officially everything looks perfect, even when I impounded that Soul Reaper gunship and registered it under my name," the fox dabbed at his lips with a napkin before continuing.

"The necessary conditions to destroy a source of darkness have been made clear. Now all we have to do is actually destroy that source and funnel the light or public praise into changing Lylat like we agreed some seven years ago," Thanos sat back and set the breadstick back in the bowl. Phoenix was eating one of the breadsticks and nodding at every word.

"Here is the source of darkness that will be expunging to our advantage," Thanos pulled out a file folder from his robe and slid it across the table.

The red-orange furred wolf picked up the file and started to read as Thanos talked.

"The CSA regards the Dark Hand as a Class Beta threat to Lylat. They've been operating for the last three years approximately and have been involved in a number of illegal incidents. The most recent being arming those Soul Reaper capital ships with proton beams," the white-furred wolf paused as he fingered a breadstick.

"The CSA is taking a nonchalant approach as usual. The Dark Hand is just another group that threatens the peace and costs too much capital to be put down," Thanos sipped on his wine before continuing.

"Last year the Dark Hand was a Class Gamma threat, how long before they are a Class Alpha? According to my research, no one in the CSA is interested in tackling this problem, so _we_ will," the fox fingered the lip of the glass carefully.

Phoenix coughed from the other side of the booth.

"There isn't much to go other then the cases that I've included in the file. The organization operates in the shadows, mostly assisting other groups that are willing to pay. The Dark Hand has been connected to assassination attempts, the black-market, chemical warfare, numerous drug cartels; the list goes and on," Thanos sipped at the golden-red wine once again.

"We know nothing about their numbers or the leaders of their organization, which, poses a problem," the white-furred fox set his glass on the table.

"Officially all squads have ten to twelve soldiers, correct?" the red-orange furred wolf asked as he set the file folder on the table closed.

"Correct," Thanos pulled back strands of silky-white hair.

"We're just two, which means we at least need eight more people to make our squad legit. I suspect we won't be having tryouts," Phoenix smiled at Thanos who waved his hand in accordance.

"You caught me red-handed, Mr. Wing. So, what do you have in mind, then?" Thanos cupped his hands on the table and leaned forward.

Phoenix leaned back and crossed his arms as he thought about the question.

"Listen, the Dark Hand sounds pretty serious, War of the Seven Swords serious. If I am going to tackle this organization, I want a crew of highly trained specialists. How about that Dagger team I heard all about in training?" the wolf took out his usual pack of cigarettes.

"They're the best, the records speak for themselves. They follow orders, respect the chain of command and put their duty before anything else. We need talent, Thanos. People who understand these kinds of organizations and situations we could get into," Phoenix leaned forward, holding a cigarette in hand.

Thanos rotated his thumbs casually as Phoenix continued.

"This Dagger will be the perfect addition to your squad. With your reputation, I bet you could easily convince them to work for us. People like them also don't like the spotlight, meaning you will still be the hero in the people's eyes when the Dark Hand is defeated," Phoenix lit the cigarette with the wick of the candle then leaned back into the chair.

"So what do you say to that? Good idea right?" Phoenix drew on his cigarette and smiled under the blanket of smoke.

"Fool, you will have the firing squads on us faster then I can say cheque please" the white-furred fox said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix drew on the cigarette.

"You heard me, Mr. Wing," Thanos drained the rest of his wine.

"Mind explaining why, Captain?" the red-orange wolf drew on his cigarette again.

"Love to. You see, people like Dagger are the worse candidates for our project. Three reasons," the fox set the glass down and held out three fingers.

"One, soldiers are one dimensional, just like their sense of loyalty," the fox folded one finger.

"Two, Dagger happens to respect the chain of command, which means if they think what we're doing is suspicious, the CSA will be on us faster then you could put on that cigarette," Thanos shook his head in disgust as he held one finger.

"Finally Dagger is the best. I respect them because they are honourable, strong willed, well trained, level headed and incorruptible. You can't manipulate people who have no emotional attachments," Thanos sat back and allowed Phoenix to draw on his cigarette once more.

"So what you're saying is that you're going to hire people like me?" Phoenix said as he crushed the cigarette in his hand.

"Mr. Wing. Do you know how I get what I want? I find out what people are emotionally invested in and I exploit it for my own gain. Take this photo that I am holding in my hand for instance," Thanos smiled to himself as Phoenix's eyes tracked the plastic square that the fox was now holding.

"Do you want this photo of Elizabeth, Phoenix?" the white-furred fox slid the photo face down on the table.

"More than you ever would know," Phoenix muttered as he sipped on the remains of his spice wine.

"Then you're not going to question the candidates I choose for the squad or anything else or you will never see Elizabeth again," Thanos muttered softly as he slid the photo towards the wolf.

Phoenix picked up the photo with one hand while lighting another cigarette.

Elizabeth had her arm around a female orange-furred husky, both wearing the CAMP uniforms of muddy gray and scarlet trim, a pre cursor for the future. The pink-furred vixen, despite being in uniform, was still smiling outside some barracks. The wolf touched the photo with his pinky before setting it down. He drew on his freshly lit cigarette as he looked at Thanos, who had taken the time to retrieve the folder.

"I bet your family would be really proud of the snake you've become," Phoenix said as he shuffled to his left, pocketing the photo.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am alone, Mr. Wing, just like you are" Thanos proceeded to finish eating the breadstick that he had started on.

"I am not alone. As long as she is happy, I am happy," Phoenix said as he drew his head away from their booth.

"Is that why you got Mrs. Joanna to teach Darius to read? So they can write letters to each other? That really brings a tear to my eye, to think the boy can finally learned to read and write," Thanos chuckled lightly and barely battled an eye at Phoenix standing up in a swift motion.

"You have no right to comment on that boy, because you abandoned him in that orphanage," the wolf jabbed the cigarette in the white-furred fox's direction.

The wolf spoke first, "In a few months, he will be put on the street unless Martha can arrange something. She's being a parent to Darius, when you should be," Phoenix drew on the cigarette and sat back down.

Thanos cupped his hands and pushed his hair back before replying.

"I'll be like you and visit him every couple of months, leave some gifts, thinking I am doing the right thing. When the child asks questions, there will be no one there to answer them. You're tempting fate by becoming a father figure to a girl you only love because she reminds you of your dead sister," Thanos raised his hand into the air, waiting for the waiter to return with their bill.

Phoenix licked his lips.

"I am not giving false hope to Darius, and for the record, I wouldn't have saved him if I didn't need him. People always have a habit of orbiting back to me," the white-furred fox rose to his feet as Isaac presented the bill.

Thanos thanked the tiger and gave him a seventy-five dollar tip. The tiger left the pair alone for the final time, as the candles on their table flickered on the final slabs of wax.

"So we're going to research the Dark Hand, and once we know what we're up against, you're delivering more letters for me. Understand?" the white-furred fox closed the bill book after placing a few bills in it.

Thanos slipped a envelope on the table.

"Lylat compensates my family yearly to keep our mouths shut. Now we could take the CSA to court for the death of my father. I, however, have taken the payments and invested them where necessary. I have accredited quite a lot of wealth over the years. Playing the stock market requires the same skills as being a soldier, silent as a shadow and all that," Thanos counted the bills then turned back to the wolf.

Phoenix flicked the contents of the ashtray at Thanos sending grey ashes all over the fox and dirtying his fur and robe.

The wolf picked up the envelope and walked right up to Thanos.

Phoenix grabbed the fox by his collar and pushed him into the booth.

"Consider this my resignation," Phoenix spat at Thanos then stalked off pushing a waiter out of his path.

The fox dabbed at his cheek with a napkin and waved another waiter away who approached.

"You resign when you dead," the fox flicked his hair away and smiled.

***

**_Preview_**

**Chapter 6: Whispering Ashes**

_Feburary 15 4063_

*Phoenix recruits a aged veteran named Agross 'Small-Paw' to his cause but it seems the two share a grim past*

In case some of you do not know, I am going on a two-week vacation to my cottage.

I wanted to post chapter 5 before I left.

Honestly, I have been having trouble with writing for the last three weeks or so which is a good thing. I have been intensely trying to improve my prose and Jaslazul helped by posting that description tutorial and I went back and looked over some of Chaos's notes on that other forum. I wrote bits of chapter 7, but nothing came out right as I tried to figure out how to "write" properly. I did not want to send my editor something that showed no signs on improvement.

I did get back chapter 5, a week ago and had trouble editing it. I did not want to rewrite the whole instalment. Maybe I should have.

I woke up early this morning, a few hours before I left to edit.

I think the instalment is better, but, with time a ticking, there is only so much I can do. When I return I shall get back to chapter 7 and get that out to Jas as soon as possible.

I have to say, on a whole, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanos comes natural to me and finally some light shines on him. I love writing flashbacks and the trio here worked out well. Thanos does not get the spotlight a lot in the story, but moments like this I can appreciate.

Seemed appropriate, since there is a large time jump until the next chapter and this ends a arc of sorts in PD.

Sorry I cannot say more, but I have packing to do.

Oh this will be the first of many polls… if you like them check it out on my profile.

Thanks everyone and especially Jas, for putting up with me and I will see and hopefully hear from all of you when I return.

**Unlocked**

**Poll #1:** Out of chapters 1 through 5 which did you enjoy the most?


	6. Chapter 6: Whispering Ashes

_**Chapter 6: Whispering Ashes**_

_February 15__,__ 4063_

Phoenix Wing zipped up his fur coat tightly stepping off the Eternity's boarding ramp and into the frigid, bleak environment of Fichina. The red wolf was unrecognizable under the layers of animal fur except for the strands of red-orange hair that waved unceasingly against the blistering winds. Phoenix toyed with the idea of lighting a cigarette when he started to trek away from the Eternity, and his boots started to sink in the packing snow. The red wolf clicked the small controller in his bare hand, and the boarding ramp soon retreated into the metallic hull of the Eternity.

The Eternity, a Turtle-class carrier, had been Phoenix's only true home for almost a decade. Phoenix knew Thanos was not joking about impounding a Soul Reaper gunship, and a few days later after that fateful meeting, he took possession of the craft. The Turtle was an carrier to say the least with its oblong shape and thick armored plated that provided that noticeable shell shape. The sleek, almost reflective, metallic grey seemed well suited into the blissfully snowy scene. Thin tangerine outlines ran along the hull of the ship showing that despite the ship powered down, the fission reactor was still clearly running and would prevent freezing.

He could spot the double-barreled rapid-fire plasma cannons on the top of the hull, and to a lesser extent, the same model on the bottom of the hull, hidden behind the landing gear. Phoenix lit the cigarette and his hands glowed brightly for a second. He extinguished the flame a moment later. The red walked away from the Eternity.

Fichina was a frigid environment with icy, rolling hills that provided the only protection against the wind.. The frost trees cast long menacing shadows over the red wolf as he passed by them. The wind tugged on his furs but he held them close and drew on his cigarette.

The few heated and walled cities of Fichina were scattered almost at random around the planet. The people mostly harvested products like the devil's hearts syrup that was produced on Fichina for commerce purposes. Other then these walled cities, only nomads and bandits lived around here. If Phoenix were to trip on a bramble hailroot and broke his ankle, the chance of rescue is zero. The red wolf watched where he stepped very carefully.

The snow sloshed where he stepped; it would freeze by the night. The red wolf stopped for a moment and took out a worn map. He ran his finger along the ridge between gusts of wind and figured out his location. Phoenix tucked the map into his pocket and extinguished the cigarette as he came upon the place he searched for.

It was not hard to find the grizzled wolf carved into the ice. The face, by his estimation, had to be thirty feet high and twenty feet wide. Phoenix took note red eyes that easily reminded him of Thanos staring down at him. The ice sculpture was crafted so well that it looked almost like the real thing. A carving this detailed had to be maintained or else the elements would wear it down. To the right and left of the head were the clawed arms of the beast that thrust forward. The red wolf walked between the hands and noted the sharp nails that bit into the ice. Phoenix walked into the mouth of the beast between rows of knife like teeth as he entered the cavern.

The red wolf fumbled with his laces as he undid his furs and grabbed a stick near the entrance. After unraveling his furs, he lit the stick with a burst of flame that highlighted the muddy grey and scarlet trim of the CSA uniform. Phoenix started to walk down the cavern and ever-so-often stopped to light a torch that hanged from the frozen walls. The cavern was empty and except for a small pit of extinguished coals. The red wolf walked through glorious tunnels of ice, past frozen waterfalls with fifty-foot icicles, near chambers where snowflakes drifted down through one of the few chambers that produced natural light. Phoenix in particular stopped at one of the many ice tunnels. He lodged the torch into the ice, and for a moment, caught a glimpse of himself in the milky, blue ice.

Phoenix scratched at his stumble as he blinked fiercely at himself. It had been fifteen long years since the conclusion of the War of the Seven Swords and the meeting between himself, Thanos and Elizabeth. The red wolf spotted a few graying hairs. The red wolf pondered for a moment trying to imagine what twenty-four was like, back when his cheeks were refined, not aged. Phoenix wiped away at some dew forming on the ice, not even noticing how heavily he was breathing.

"I should really quit smoking." The wolf adjusted his collar before grabbing the torch and continuing down the tunnel of ice. The wolf felt his furs and the CSA uniform sticking to his flesh, and tugged at his collar once again. The walls around him were covered with dew, and he could hear drops of water from the melting ice. Phoenix wiped at his forehead and drew a palm of beady sweat as he came upon the source of the heat.

He chanced upon a valley of potholes, which on closer inspection were hazy hot springs. Phoenix immediately dropped his furs to the ground and undid his boots. The wolf stepped out of the animal furs and onto the slippery ice in his CSA uniform. Phoenix started to undo his jacket when he saw the cleaver leaning against the wall amidst a pile of someone's clothes. The blade had to be almost six feet in length, including the twisted handle and one-and-a half–feet wide blade.

Phoenix smiled to himself, knowing he was in the right place as he stripped off his uniform and undergarments. Once he was completely naked, he started to walk up the rocky crevice. The stones and steam stung at his flesh as he made his way upwards towards one of the hot springs near the top of the valley. The red wolf stopped and brushed the steam away from his face as he stood over another man.

The wolf in front of him was considerably taller—perhaps six feet—and had refined muscles despite the age in his face. This black wolf had graying spots around his chest and arms. He had beast-like yellow eyes that Phoenix avoided. The black wolf had very long, unkempt, dark-shaded hair that fell past his shoulders. Long silver rods, hanging around his hair, lightly bounced across the man's face when he shuffled.

"May I join you?" Phoenix nodded towards the elder wolf.

"Of course." The black wolf repeated the gesture and moved to the other side of the hot spring, allowing Phoenix to enter.

Phoenix stepped into the pool and grunted softly at the intense heat and the water that licked at his toes. The water came up to his chest when he was fully emerged. He sat back against the stone walls while the wolf opposite him put his arms over the rim.

"Who are you, soldier of Lylat?" The black wolf stroked the greying soul patch under his chin.

"My name is Sergeant Major Phoenix Wing of the 765th squad of the Cornerian Space Armada." Phoenix bowed his head.

"Rise, Sergeant Major. You don't need to talk in rank with a man like me."

Compared to Thanos's silky voice, this man spoke very defined, yet gently.

"All right then." Phoenix raised his head, waving through the steam with a hand. "I'm here to deliver a letter and make you an offer."

"An offer, you say. Well, Mr. Wing, you have not been the first to ask for my services or expertise, and you certainly will not be the last." The older wolf shifted in the hot spring and scratched his head, jangling the metal rods in his hair.

"You're not going to work for the military. You're going to work for me, Agross 'Small-Paw'."

"Why would I work for someone like you?" Agross leaned forward in response.

"I will give what you want in exchange for your services."

"Where did you get that scar, Phoenix?" The black wolf crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Phoenix blinked, turning and looked at Agross for a moment. He unintentionally ran his fingers down the charcoaled flesh that was a flaky yellow.

"That's quite a big scar and it looks like it runs down your back as well."

"Yeah, one night of patrol I'll never forget." The red wolf chuckled to himself as he released the stone in his hand.

"I never knew Red Dragoons were allowed to burn off their gang's symbol," Agross said bluntly as he ran his right hand through the steam.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix flicked the water off his hand that was out of the pool.

"You heard me, Phoenix Wing—or is it Dragoon? I may be confused. Memories go with old age, you know." The black wolf grinned and snickered.

Phoenix stood up immediately, splashing water on the black wolf's face.

"Damn you."

Agross chuckled to himself and crossed his arms once again before he continued.

"You should have picked an alias, but I guess once you're in the military you can't change everything. If it wasn't the name that picked up it could be the scar that runs down your shoulder, that uncomfortable look on your face as you stepped into the water, the increase in temperature of the hot spring when you entered." The black wolf nodded.

"I must admit, the military impersonation was very good. You almost pulled the CSA look off. Although, next time, when you talk about your rank, say it with a little vigor, to make it sound like you care." Agross smiled and leaned back against the rocky walls.

Phoenix bit on his tongue; water droplets ran down his body. He looked over his shoulder and saw Agross's cleaver sitting a good hundred feet away.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Phoenix Dragoon. Are you looking for revenge for when my tribe grinded your Solar Dragoons to dust in the Battle of Whispers?" The black wolf tilted his head upwards.

"No." Phoenix thrust his palm forward and unleashed a flickering flame; it extinguished when the black wolf stood up and splashed a stream of water in Phoenix's face.

The wolf fired sporadic fireballs when he stumbled back blindly. Phoenix gained his sight back a few seconds later and charged after the black wolf through the maze of hot springs.

"I see age hasn't worn you down, Agross." The red wolf called from behind and thrust a fireball at the black wolf ten feet ahead.

Agross ducked and jumped over the preceding hot spring before starting to run again.

"And I guess wearing a uniform has made you bloated and sluggish." The black wolf chuckled loudly as he swooped around another hot spring, the accompanying fireball landing sending a tower of steam into the air.

The stones sliced the red wolf's feet, but it was the icy patches that worried him, narrowly avoiding slipping twice already. The pair approached the bottom where their clothes and Agross's cleaver awaited them. Phoenix jumped over a smaller hot spring and landed on his feet before preparing an expanded disc of fire in his palm. Agross reached his blade and gripped the hilt just when the wolf slid down the last incline and advanced towards him.

"Release that cleaver of yours Agross and step away." The red wolf was breathing heavily when he was walking to Agross. The bright orange-red flame around his hand burned brightly.

"As a tribe member of the Thousand Wolves Tribe, I would be dishonoring my ancestors if I didn't put up a fight." Agross clenched cleaver's hilt with his right hand

"Then suffer for your foolishness." Phoenix dug his feet into the earth and stepped into his attack. Phoenix dug his feet into the earth and stepped into his attack, but ended up slipping on the patch of melting ice under his feet. He stumbled into the hot spring behind him a moment later, splashing water everywhere.

Agross bent down, holding the cleaver with near the red wolf's throat.

"Was that a test or were you actually trying to kill me?"

"A combination of the two most likely, leaning towards killing you I guess." Phoenix snickered, spitting out the hot water that splashed onto his face.

"At least wearing that uniform hasn't eliminated your killer instinct." The black wolf stepped away and dropped his cleaver to his side, the tip resting a few feet away on the ground.

Phoenix pulled himself out of the water and pushed wet strands of hair out of his eyes. On closer inspection, he noticed that Agross had scarring on his body, and in particular, a large semicircle-shaped scar on his lower back. The red wolf nodded as they both walked towards their respective pile of clothes. Phoenix hastily put on his white undergarments and slipped into the CSA uniform. When he snapped the last button, he looked back at the black wolf.

He had not noticed before, but Agross's left arm was significantly shorter than his right, only arching near his waist. His leg arm also was thinner and lacked the muscle of the opposite arm. The fur was a hoarsely grey with only thin black hairs scattered about displaying the dark blue veins that ran through the scaly yellow skin. He set down his cleaver against the wall and started to dress himself with one arm.

"I always wondered where you got the name 'Small-Paw' from." the red wolf turned away and tinkered with his cigarette case.

"Birth defect. I guess that can happen when you're born into a natural environment with no monitors and twenty-four hour care."

"You know, I wasn't born into a typical family either."

"I did not burn the woman handling me when I came out of my mother's womb."

"I guess so. Why do you use a two-handed sword, then?"

"Because I can." Agross pulled a matching shirt over his chest with only one sleeve that extended past his crippled arm, covering it completely.

"Looks heavy to me." The red wolf turned it around just to see Agross pull his shirt down. He walked past the dark wolf and eyed the cleaver carefully.

"It was crafted for me when I was only eight years old. I've been armed with that cleaver for almost forty-five years now." Agross bent down to tie his leg guards around his knees.

Phoenix watched as Agross strapped on his armor.

"That cleaver to me is like your fire to you, Phoenix." Agross lastly snapped a heavy, furred cape to his shoulder with a platinum wolf clasp.

"A Titan jaguar took a chunk out of my back and this cape, so after I killed it I took its two front teeth." T dark wolf flicked a long, jagged tooth on his chest piece before stepping into darkly furred boots.

"Shall we?" Agross pointed at the frozen tunnel behind them. Phoenix nodded and wrapped his furs around his shoulders before lighting the cigarette in his mouth. Neither man talked along the way, although the black wolf pointed out that the hot springs were a natural occurrence and have been there since time began. Phoenix was led back to the pit of coals he had spotted earlier. Agross invited Phoenix to sit while the dark wolf fetched something to cook and eat.

Phoenix tightly bound the furs around him, and Agross returned with some animal dung, which he promptly threw in the pit. The red wolf took his lead and lit the animal ablaze, providing heat for the pair. Agross set a few pieces of meat up on some stakes and let them roast over the crackling fire. The dark wolf growled as he sat down on the frozen ground, setting his cleaver down and waiting for Phoenix to speak.

"I'll begin with this." Phoenix pulled an envelope out of his jacket and handed it over the flames to Agross.

The dark wolf opened the envelope, flicked it in the fire, and proceeded to read the letter.

"If you help me and Thanos with our problem, we will give what you desire," the wolf said bluntly.

Agross crumpled the letter and looked away.

"You know, Phoenix, the Crimson Angel could have promised me your head in exchange for my services." The two of them watched the meat cook over the fire.

"I'm too valuable too be killed. Fifteen years really binds two friends together, don't you think, Agross?" Phoenix rubbed his hands together.

"I may live in a cave, but I get information about the outside world when people seek me out. The War of the Seven Swords ended a long time ago, but we all still bear the scars. Thanos is no exception."

"I know what you want, Agross, and it's not me." The flames jumped upwards as the red wolf drew on his cigarette.

Agross looked downwards for a second. Without finishing the letter, the dark wolf threw the paper in the fire.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix breathed out smoke and leaned forward.

"Phoenix," the dark wolf said, picking up a stake, "If I wanted revenge on you, the CSA, the Hive Flyers, Trinity F, Thanos, anyone really, I would have found you a long time ago." Agross stabbed the burning meat at the red wolf.

Phoenix accepted the food and blew on it softly as he listened.

"Revenge brought me nothing but darkness and sorrow. That is not how someone of the Thousand Wolves is supposed to live his life. I stopped searching for revenge and I found something that was right in front of me all along." Agross smiled as he pulled out his own stake.

"This." The wolf raised his arm into the air. "This place—my ancestors' and tribe's home for generations. I maintain our home because nobody else will. I devoted my time to restoration, study, and training." The wolf chewed on a piece of Titan jaguar flesh.

"I'm satisfied with my life here." Agross licked at the juice that ran down his chin.

Phoenix drew heavily on his cigarette between bits of roasted meat. It tasted better then that steak that Thanos had served him those many years ago.

"You're satisfied with nothing then?" the red wolf set down the cleanly eaten stake and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" the dark wolf ground the meat in his mouth.

"I never knew the Thousand Wolves was a tribe of cowards." Phoenix flicked the cigarette in the flame.

"Careful, my hospitality can only be stretched so far until it becomes hostility." Agross spat the piece of meat into the fire.

"If you were a real man, you would not hide in your cave but step into the real world." Phoenix watched Agross's shadow flicker against the flames.

The red wolf turned when he heard the stake snap in Agross's hand.

Phoenix rolled to the side when Agross stabbed at the fire with his cleaver. The red wolf landed on his knees as fire enveloped his hands.

"I'm no coward." Agross stood up and held the cleaver by his side.

"Prove it." The red wolf extinguished his flames and matched the black wolf by standing up.

"What do you have in mind?" Agross said.

"I'm glad you asked." Phoenix smiled to himself before handing a tan file folder to Agross.

***

A convoy of tarp-covered trucks, combat jeeps, and snowmobiles ground over the snow and ice. Despite the overcast sky, Solar's rays still penetrated through, where the convoy could be seen. The vehicles were in a relatively straight line trekking across the tip of one of Fichina's rolling hills. Some of the jeeps had covered machine guns set up on their rear that were hidden in the distance. Most of the men in arms wore a camouflaged white insulated armour.

The leader of the convoy drove a dark red snowmobile a few feet ahead. There face was covered behind a white fur hood that was sewn into a fur shawl with ribbons that fell over her chest and was clasped with metal hooks.

The lead rider drifted over the bumps of the ice field and led the convoy along at an easy pace. Behind her blowing cape, the drivers stepped on their respective breaks when the commander raised their hand into the air commanding them all to stop. One by one the jeeps and trucks froze and the engines died down to a shutter until the whole convoy stopped and was as the mercy of the wind.

The commander riding the dark red snowmobile stepped off and trekked in the powder snow. None of the armoured thugs approached, but instead looked on with anxiety. The lead rider looked up into the sky and saw a flash between the rolling clouds. The thugs stood by as the person raised their hand into the air again. A moment later, a ship burst out of the clouds and went into an attack run before volleying half a dozen missiles at the convoy. The rider yelled for the thugs to get down but the missiles soon spoke for her as trucks exploded and jeeps were flung into the air.

***

Agross was sitting on the peak when he saw the smoke. He slid down the side of the mountain. He wore the same outfit as before; he barely had time to change when Phoenix urged him into this operation. The dark wolf watched the Eternity pass over his head and back into the clouds overhead.

"I guess that carrier did have some bite after all." Agross fingered the hilt of his cleaver, sheathed on his back, as he ran through the packing snow.

The coordinates and drop-off point that Phoenix had provided proved successful. It only took ten minutes before Agross arrived on the scene. The missiles seemed to have softened up the enemy as the metal caucuses of burning trucks and overturned jeeps littered the hill. Agross approached a truck on its side where he spotted a few thugs in white. The hill was covered in metal decay and splatters of scarlet. Agross turned over a few bodies with his foot but found they either burned to death or suffered fatal shrapnel wounds.

Agross walked towards he edge of the hill and looked downwards. The dark wolf watched the ice as he saw a few snowmobiles burning below and the remains of a military jeep. He grunted as he stabbed his cleaver into the ice and walked away. He turned the communicator in his ear on and waited for Phoenix to respond.

"Agross," the red wolf said over the communications channel.

"Phoenix, there isn't a soul alive down here; your missiles did all the work. I don't even know why you needed me to assist you." The dark wolf bent over and picked up a burnt bag.

"Trust me, some people are harder to kill than you think," Phoenix said in response.

"I don't think so, Phoenix." Agross stuck his finger in the bag and licked at the contents, "We're all that remains of our generation Phoenix, people who have a killer instinct."

"Is that so, Agross?"

"Why are we targeting drug smugglers, Phoenix?" between the blood and snow, the black wolf knew what illegal substances tasted like.

"It's not that we're targeting drug smugglers, but who is smuggling the product."

"The Dark Hand. Yes, I remember reading that briefing you gave me." The wolf walked back to where he left his blade.

"Tell me if in nine years all you could find out is the location of one drug deal, then why now would this Dark Hand make a mistake?" Agross drew his cleaver from the frozen ice.

"How about you ask that to the Commander?"

The wind heavily stirred the metal rods brushed against the dark wolf's face.

"Thanos?" Agross asked, swinging his cleaver horizontally while listening.

A moment later, the snow on the ground stirred like a whirlpool, and a body emerged from underneath a cape of white. The figure leapt forward and stabbed at Agross with a spear that he or she held close. The dark wolf brought his cleaver back and held it diagonally over his chest, staying the spearhead that would have pierced his chest. Agross muscles tenses as he swung upwards, deflecting the spearhead, but fighter in white flipped backwards.

Agross turned off the communication device and brought his cleaver back level as he leaned forward.

"Who are you?"

"My name is White," the person said

"A woman,"

The dark wolf noticed that an icy-blue mask that only revealed her sunny-orange eyes covered her face. Her spear was longer than his cleaver, yet this woman could handle it with ease.

Both their capes waved in the wind before the woman anchored her spear into the ice and pulled back her furred hood. Her hair was also white with that icy-blue shade tipping various stands of wavy hair that fell down her back. The woman unclipped the metal hooks one by one. Agross watched the woman's shawl and cape fall into the snow as she armed herself with long spear once again.

Her undergarments were unsurprisingly white, but the dark wolf could see faint armoured lines underneath.

"Correct. I am White of the Dark Hand." The woman flipped the spear into her right hand and followed the wolf's pace around her. "And you are Agross 'Small-Paw'," she announced.

"Indeed I am, although I don't remember telling you my name." Agross cut through the bitter wind with a simple slash.

"I know of you, Agross 'Small-Paw' and your cleaver." The woman seemed poised to pounce on the wolf as she leaned forward.

"I never knew I was that popular." The elder wolf stepped over White's cap and continued.

"I smuggle drugs around your front door, I should know who I'm dealing with if necessary."

"So how much do you know?"

"Enough." White kicked snow forward and thrust the snowflakes towards Agross with her spear in hand.

The dark wolf swung his cleaver downwards to deflect the dangerous spearhead, which decreased the strength in his swings. The sparring dance continued away from the hill edge as Agross deflected numerous thrusts with one hand, past thug remains and metal shells.

White jabbed her spearhead into the ground, used it as a pole vault, and leapt over Agross's vertical swing. She landed on her knees, barely skidding on the ice. She proved faster then the dark wolf, as he turned around; White kicked the dark wolf into her spear. The shaft dug deep into the ice and barely shuffled when the full weight of Agross's body pushed against it. Agross grunted, his armour taking the majority of the blow as he swung horizontally.

White flipped back, the blade just going over her chest line. She ran forward and rolled into the ice, her foot extended outwards. Agross jabbed downwards just as he tripped and fell on the ice. The Dark Hand Commander grabbed her staff as she slid by. The dark wolf brushed the snow off his chest and pulled his cleaver out of the snow. White held her spear parallel to her body and waited.

Agross cried out as he charged towards the female, swinging his cleaver blindly. White held her spear behind her back and let the dark wolf come to her. She ducked over the first sweeping swing and jabbed the wolf in his side with the golden portion of her spear multiple times. Agross fell back and just narrowly positioned his blade to shield his right side as White jabbed at him with her spearhead.

The dark wolf rolled on his side as White proceeded to stab into the snow where he firmly stood before. Agross continued to roll away as White ran after him with her spear in hand. The black wolf stopped and pressed his blade against his chest just as White stabbed downwards.

Agross kicked at the female and knocked her to the ground, leaning right just as the spearhead passed by his throat. Agross rolled away once again, stood up with his cleaver in hand, and thrust downwards. White grabbed her spear in both hands and pushed upwards to block the incoming thrust.

The black wolf grunted as he leaned into the attack. White, however, stood her ground and even forced the wolf back a step or two. The wind picked up once again and the metal rods blinded the wolf's vision. White took the hesitation head on and slammed the spear's knob against Agross's throat when she leaned away.

Agross stumbled back near the hill's edge when White pushed herself up.

"I admire your prowess in battle, White of the Dark Hand." Agross took his offensive pose as he leaned forward with his cleaver.

"It takes more than skill with a blade to win a duel." White held the spear in both hands and took casual steps towards the black wolf.

"Experience helps." Agross tightened his grip and pressed on the snow with his feet.

"Expect the unexpected." White spun the spear between her hands, whirling the snow on the ground into the air. The black wolf stayed on his guard, keeping his cleaver close to his chest. The Dark Hand Commander froze and thrust the spear forward with her left hand. A quartet of hot pink chains with similar speared tips snaked forward out of the staff and towards the wolf.

Agross turned away and ran left, the first chain running by his current position. The black wolf parried the second and third chained spears away. White was running towards him and Agross slashed his cleaver in a sweeping motion to deflect the final chain. Like a puppeteer, the Dark Hand Commander had complete control of the chains, pulling the strings away. Agross's knee was snagged in the process,

The black wolf did not wince as the scarlet drops melted the snow. White snapped her staff back and all four chains revved back into her weapon, two chains wrapping tightly around Agross's gauntlet. Agross pulled back, but White held his arm in place, and the wolf could barely move his cleaver. White had paused only a few feet away from the wolf and started to twist the top of her staff with her forefingers near the spearhead.

Agross stepped back, but he stood on the edge of the hill, bound by White's will. The wolf could only watch as White slowly twisted the maroon metal and waited for the response. The black wolf snapped his head to the left as he heard White's spear click in place and half a dozen cobalt needles shot out of the staff. Agross had dodged just in time as the needles skimmed by his face and barely managed penetrate his cheek. The black wolf could only eye the needles protruding out of his face and wonder how long he has. He clenched his fist by his side. Agross felt the snow topple under his boots as White drifted even closer, with her spear poised for his heart.

The wolf had only one option as his yellow eyes drifted to the hill behind him. Without second-guessing himself, Agross jumped off the ridge, and even though he felt the chains tighten, White could only weigh so much. The tactic seemed to work as the chains loosened and eventually retreated back to their master as Agross skidded down the icy hill.

He raised his cleaver just as a glint of metal caught his eyes near White's boots. The Dark Hand Commander picked up speed as she started to skate down the hill. She repeated the similar gesture from before and the quartet of chains shot out towards Agross. The black wolf swung his massive weapon with ease, drawing snow into his eyes when the chained spears missed their mark. As White approached, she aimed to stab Agross as she skated towards him. The dark wolf watched the chains disappear into the staff as White poised to strike. Agross skidded down on the thick ice and jumped forward into White as she raised her spear. This caught her off guard as she tumbled down the hill with the wolf. A tangled mess off leather and silk mixed with steel became the result as White kicked Agross away. The black wolf did not even have time to check the three-inch incision across his chest plate when the chains snaked across the hill.

Agross tried to rise to his feet, but it proved difficult with just one arm. Stopping would leave him as an open target for White or her chains. The black wolf raised his cleaver into the air and tried to deflect the incoming chains. However, hesitation took over his arm as he felt his grip soften and his reaction time slow down. The needles dislodged in the free fall but the poison was not. The snaking chains skidded across the hill and the wolf tried his best to prepare a proper defence. It proved to be a futile effort as the snaking chains cut up the leather and animal fur. A ruby red smear left on the hill as Agross tried to get a grip on his bearings as blood ran down his forehead.

A flash of metal ran by as Agross forced himself to roll away from the incoming bladed stomp. The black wolf groaned as his left arm twitched in agony from the prickly ice. As the pair neared the bottom of the hill and the deadly wreckage below Agross stabbed his cleaver into the ice just as White skated by. The black wolf bit on his tongue and tasted blood as he felt his right arm twist in agony from the sudden stop. Agross pulled down on the grip and used it to support himself as he stood up. He had a few wounds but nothing life threatening.

Agross spat a glob of blood into the ice and stumbled forward as he lifted the cleaver. The wolf blinked as he thought he saw a flash of orange in the sky. Expecting a rescue from Phoenix was not exactly likely or believable at this point. The black wolf shook the frost off. White held the spear over her shoulder. Other then a small crack that ran across the nose of her mask and a shallow shoulder wound, she was unscathed.

"You weren't joking about that expect the unexpected bullshit." Agross ignored the blood running down his cheek and the remains of one of the jagged rods stabbing his forehead as he walked.

"But you know with experience comes age, and with age comes stubbornness." Agross reached the bottom of the hill now and stood before White with his cleaver extended towards her. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." The black wolf watched the fires of the convoy wreckage blaze around them.

"I didn't expect you to give up until your last breath, Agross Small-Paw. You fight admirably for someone your age and with such a disability." White nodded towards his left arm which was covered by the waving sleeve.

"It's a disability to you and others, but to me it's an asset." Agross waved his cleaver, cutting through the air.

"You're wounded in half a dozen places. If you had two hands, I probably wouldn't have gotten within your striking distance." White pressed into the snow with the golden edge of the spear and waved her weapon.

"Perhaps, but if I had two working hands you wouldn't underestimate me." Agross took a fighting stance once again, the scarlet pool around him staining the snow.

"Trying saying that after you come at me." White snapped the spear back into her two hands and aimed the tip at the dark wolf.

"It will be my pleasure." Agross charged at White, letting lose a howl as the metal in his hair jangled and his cape flowed. The snow under his feet packed mightily into the ground with each hulking step. The dark wolf twirled around and held the weapon close to his chest as he attacked. White raised her guard and held the spear in a vertical motion against her side.

Agross, only a few inches away from her face and he watched her molten eyes and snow-covered bangs wave along the mask. The dark wolf stepped forward, but instead fell to one knee.

"It's made with the nectar of the Widow's Maiden here on Fichina, and if you breathe it in expect swift paralysis." White easily pushed the dark wolf back, listening to his shallow breathing.

"I have no quarrel with you, Agross 'Small-Paw'. Release your cleaver and I will spare your life." The Dark Hand Commander pressed her staff against Agross's weapon, forcing him down.

"If you know anything about the Thousand Wolves Tribe, then you will know that we don't surrender." Agross's hand shook as he barely had the strength to hold his guard.

"Then die." White kneed the dark wolf directly in the chest. Agross coughed up scarlet as he rolled into the snow, releasing his cleaver in the process, only stopped by protruding metal debris. The dark wolf could only watch as White wiped the blood off her mask with her hand.

Agross cried out as the woman kicked him onto his back and he looked straight into those molten eyes of hers. Without hesitation, White stabbed Agross's limp left arm and pinned it to the ice. The Dark Hand Commander did not wince at the cry that followed or the blood that spattered on her outfit. White ran her left hand down the shaft of her spear and pushed the plating aside and pulled out one of the four chained spears. White whirled the chain in her hand and looked down at Agross.

"You had your chance," the Dark Hand Commander uttered in a tone as bitter as the wind, and the only response was the wolf choking on his own blood.

White flashed the chained spear.

Agross kicked off the metal debris and ripped his arm away from the spear, tearing muscle, flesh and cloth. White whirled around, pulling the spear out of the ice and began to stalk the skidding wolf. Agross grabbed hold of his cleaver and slashed out at an angle. The dark wolf cut through White's flimsy spear and the majority of her chest, leading up to her mask. White fell backwards on the ice, a stream of scarlet already developing around her from the intense wound. Pieces of the maroon staff lay scattered around her with the remains of the chain. White covered her face, her ice-white mask lying in pieces in her lap.

Agross let out a sigh of relief and lay flat on the ground for the moment. Solar had finally broken through the clouds and the rays blinded the dark wolf. The dark wolf once again steadied himself with his blade. He got up and staggered towards White with his cleaver dripping in crimson drops. On closer inspection, Agross noticed that White was a leopard between those icy blue bangs. The female leopard barely kept her eyes open as the wolf towered over her.

"When I was born I was given a gift and a curse." The dark wolf's eyes drifted to the remains of his arm.

White's faint breathing was the only response.

"I was called 'Small-Paw' and learned how to wield a two-handed cleaver. Many enemies, like you, have underestimated my disability. It is true my left arm is worthless, yet that is where I find its worth." He held the cleaver over White's head, casting a wide shadow.

"I have no feeling in my left arm and more than one enemy has me pinned me down. I have stitched that arm up more than fifteen times over the years, and this time is no different." Agross looked at White, whose face was delicate.

"Kill… me," White said between heated breaths.

Agross brought his clever down as the female leopard closed her eyes. When the feeling of death did not sweep over her, White opened an eye. The dark wolf pulled the cleaver out of the snow near her face and kicked the spearhead lying on the ground away.

Agross turned around and started to stagger away, using the cleaver like a walking stick.

"Why?" was the only thought that White blurted out.

"I gave up on many tasteless things years ago, and one of them was taking life." Agross continued to stagger away and did not bother to look back.

White pressed a hand against her chest wound and felt along the snow. The icy leopard came upon the bottom half of her spear with the golden knob. White pulled herself up and held the shard of the long spear in her hands. Resiliently, she pulled the maroon staff away from the golden knob and now held a broken katana in her hands. White threw the remains on the ground and gripped the jagged remains of the katana. She stepped over the puddles of her own blood and ran after Agross.

The dark wolf continued to walk, his vision beginning to blur when his pace slowed. Agross looked up at Solar for the moment and loosened his grip on his cleaver.

White fell into the snow behind him, her eyes glazed over from the head trauma.

Agross returned his gaze forward and nodded at Phoenix, who held a Wolfram PPK in his paw.

The red wolf holstered his weapon and started to walk back to the Eternity, parked around the ridge.

Agross took one look back and then followed Phoenix back to the ship and the beginning of a new chapter in his prime.

***

**_Preview_**

**Chapter 7: Missing Presumed Dead**

_April 6 4064_

*A familiar face goes on trial and Phoenix and Thanos get front row seats. *

An update from last chapter, but apparently I fucked up, what else is new? XD The poll from last chapter is now indentured on my profile.

I had better clear a few things before I get into the nitty gritty of the chapter.

So I have not updated in more then one and a half months. I actually sent this chapter to Jas if you can believe it July 1st. However, we both have lives and schedules. The fact that we both spent most of August away from a computer did not help. I was not willing to post this chapter even if I received it a month ago. I was obsessed with improving my writing and did not write a line until I felt ready. I asked Jas and others for help and set out reading more books on how to write. I think some of Jas's tutorials and copious editing notes may finally be getting through. XD About two weeks ago everything came together and I completed chapter 7 which I had been working on for two months. It was not exactly a difficult chapter content wise but I wanted it be a real improvement over the last six. I hope the results speak for themselves in the coming weeks when I post it.

No talk on improvement unfortunately applies to this chapter. This may seem like the shortest chapter yet but only because I edited out a lot of content, a good four of five pages worth.

Speaking of updates, I might as well make it clear that I am writing chapter 8 and I think I have reached my peak at least for the moment. I hope to finish chapter 8 this weekend.

I also may have mentioned to some of you about the troubles of my timeline. My computer decided to delete some of my recent additions to it… the results did nothing for my confidence. A few weeks later I think I have everything plotted out, dates, flashbacks, events; the works in total.

So time to get to this chapter…

It is set ten years ahead of chapter five and it is the first of several in my recruitment ark. Here the characters that were in the old version of PD will finally be introduced in a much better way. For those who are wondering what happened in that ten-year stretch… Phoenix did quit and now he is back… WTF

All will be revealed. I have to admit that notion came out on a whim when I posted that chapter.

My first action sequence! I think I had better warn you now to quote Jas in his edit "* This whole conversatoin amidst the fight thing seems odd to me. It seems like something you'd see in animé."

That is how I write action AND if that is against the law, please lock me up. XD

I included some of the history of past events in this chapter, which I hope was interesting.

A note on Agross, please note I see the cleaver as a giant sword for reference please see Soul Edge from the Soul Calibur series. It is not a axe… sorry Jas. XD

The ending may have been abrupt but any questions you have about that will be answered.

I think that is about all.

Thank you everyone who has been reading up to now. Your support helps me drive this story along side the thought of one day having a chapter that needs no editing. XD Okay that's more like a fantasy but it's still a goal!

**Unlocked**

_Agross 'Small-Paw's' Theme:_ Sleeping Wolves by Yoko Kanno


	7. Chapter 7: Missing Presumed Dead

_**Chapter 7: Missing Presumed Dead**_

_April 6 4064_

Phoenix stopped walking for a moment and gazed upwards towards Solar, which shone brightly on this hot spring day. The wolf dabbed at his forehead with a silken square where the perspiration had collected. He stepped onto the first of the many marble steps that led up to the Cornerian Courthouse. Phoenix tugged at his collar; his tie felt tight around his throat as he continued to stand there. People walked by him, left and right, most of them in suits like him, having little time to pay attention to a sweating wolf. They had lawyers to argue with, defendants to plea with, and in Phoenix's case, judges to bribe. The wolf felt like all eyes were on him as he started to walk up the marble staircase. Phoenix walked between the columns with their leafy patterns ringing around the base. The day he thought he would face Lady Justice was when his sentence to execution came through.

The wolf paused as he scanned the halls ahead, most of them full with people, since trials had been going on throughout the whole morning. The courthouse, despite being a place of law, was built with artistic merit in mind. Phoenix passed by the various oil paintings of Justices, young and old, male and female, even a human one. Phoenix paused by a security guard dressed in light blue and black, and not blood red and muddy gray. This was a small sanctuary where the CSA had no jurisdiction. It did not surprise the orange-furred wolf when Thanos called and arranged he come to a trial.

Phoenix sighed as he passed by another bustling hallway. He wondered how many institutions remained that Thanos did not have any influence over. Influence that did not exist; there were no paper or electronic trails to follow. Thanos had an invisible hand that stretched everywhere and yet nobody knew about it, even Phoenix did not truly know how Thanos's power was spread. The wolf sat down on a bench outside of the desired courtroom and greeted the white-furred fox beside him.

Thanos, despite hitting forty-five a few months ago, still had his youthful charms and devilish looks. The fox still wore his white robe and his chest was still featured. His face may have wrinkled, but it was hard to tell with that silk white hair blocking his line of sight. The fox did not have his katana on him; instead, he sat on the bench and rested one of his arms on its back.

The white-furred fox turned his head slightly; his left eye still closed and scarred the remnants of his first encounter with Phoenix still plainly visible.

"You look quite presentable today, Mr. Wing. I could almost believe you are a respectable lawyer except for the stench of smoke that reminds me of your demonic passions."

"Nice to see you too Thanos, I see age hasn't affected your choice humor." Phoenix crossed his arms and leaned back against the bench. It was padded, at least, although it still was uncomfortable.

"I guess by now you're wondering why I summoned you." The white-furred fox folded his hands over his lap.

"Straight answers for once would be a pleasant surprise."

Thanos chuckled lightly, and his lips curled into a respectable smile.

"You're starting to sound like myself Phoenix. Time sure does fly when you are having fun." Thanos paused as he reached into his robe and pulled out a tan file folder.

"You never cease to surprise me," the wolf took the file folder and opened it.

"After you and Agross took care of Commander White, I thoroughly investigated her and the Dark Hand. The results were disheartening to say the least."

Phoenix did not need prompting any further,; the results were very clear. The wolf moved the picture of Commander White's corpse aside and examined the lab data. As usual, all the official documentation such as the name of the lab, location of the body, and the name of the coroner were all blank. Thanos had probably used one of his private contacts again; they probably took care of the body as well. The wolf saw that White's fingerprints had no matches in the CSA criminal database. Her face had no matches, her blood did not wield a result and even her clothing and weapon were untraceable. In short, they gained absolutely nothing with killing White.

"Agross will be angry when he learns that killing that woman was pointless." Phoenix continued to read onwards, skipping over the portions about the amount of cocaine lost, the amount of bodies found at the site, the manufacturers of the snowmobiles; it was useless.

"Then what can you tell me, Thanos?" Phoenix closed the folder and slid it back towards the fox.

"That the Dark Hand operates as a shadow organization."

"The men with White all turned up in the CSA database. At least the ones who still had faces. They were all hired thugs or gangsters, most likely from the gangs who were delivering or receiving the cocaine." Thanos smoothed out his kimono and watched Phoenix finger his jacket pocket.

"The underworld seems to classify the Dark Hand as 'hired help.' They send one of theirs to take care of a deed, or assist someone in need, then disappear." Phoenix crossed his legs as Thanos nodded at him to continue.

"They contact you so nobody actually knows how many Commanders of the Dark Hand there are or where they are located. Just like with White they leave no sign of their presence behind. Most likely if White survived she probably would have committed suicide before telling us a word." The wolf thought back to how the female leopard charged at Agross knowing that she was going to die.

"My sentiments exactly. My people found a small pocket of cyanide located in the roof of her mouth,"

"However, the information we gathered will allow us to predict the Dark Hand's next move. I'll keep an eye on the various practices going on in Lylat and perhaps if we're diligent we will discover the Dark Hand." Thanos stood up and walked towards the burgundy maple door a few feet away.

"_And what happens if they discover you first?" _Phoenix thought to himself.

Phoenix stretched forward and then followed the white fox inside the courtroom.

***

The simple wooden tables that were the home of the defence and prosecution were empty. The witness stand was on a pedestal of it's own, up high for the members of the jury to watch the witnesses every move. The wood-paneled walls had not changed in years or the flamboyant lights that arched out of them. Thanos took a seat in the second last row in the gallery where curious spectators could watch the proceedings. The wolf followed without hesitation and sat beside the white-furred fox. Some other spectators had started to walk into the gallery, but the pair sat alone.

"Have you ever been to an auction before, Mr. Wing?" Thanos scratched at his scarred eye.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Flameye wasn't exactly your normal village." Phoenix crossed his legs and watched as the amount of people who entered the court increased.

"Essentially people bid for an item and whoever puts the most money down wins," Thanos said, watching a blue striped raccoon walked down the isle, carrying a suitcase and making his way towards the bar.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with a trial?" The wolf flexed his hand.

"The court is like a breeding ground that gathers up all the bad eggs. Need a good thief? You can find one here. Looking for an assassin? There may be a murderer on trial.

If a woman needs to be taught a lesson you hire a rapist for added effect. In short, everyone's hiring needs can be met here." Thanos adjusted his collar before continuing

"That blue-furred raccoon who just walked in, his name is James Exiler, a prosecutor and a horrible card player." Thanos watched the man.

"He has a gambling, debt and you pay off his bill in exchange for some light sentencing." The wolf leaned back and crossed his arms.

"You're finally catching on." Thanos snickered.

"My guess is that someone else here is under your pay roll. Jury members are unpredictable and defence layers are usually stiff lipped, but bribing a Justice is certainly not below you." Phoenix arched an eyebrow and turned his head to catch Thanos's smile. The wolf pulled on his sleeve and turned away again.

"What's wrong, Mr. Wing? You seem a bit hesitant." The fox leaned to his side.

"It's hard to believe that you rule the military and judicial system," Phoenix said as the rows started to become very crowded.

"I just know the right people and know the right price for their satisfaction. By helping Justice Talern become seated on the Cornerian Planetary court I've arranged for this trial to have a very depressing ending."

"Only the Premier can appoint Planetary Justices," Phoenix said as he combed his hair back.

"Conveniently, I am planning to announce my leadership of Corneria's United People's Party very soon." Thanos spotted the defendant's council, a red-spotted cheetah walk down the idle towards his respective seat.

"How long have you been a member of the UPP? I thought you only got compensation from the government as long as you kept quiet."

"Oh, I am not a member. However, I have been advising the party and making statements behind closed doors. You see Phoenix; you get free publicity when the son of the man whose death represents Lylat's struggle for human rights runs for office. Money is not a concern. I could fund the whole election myself." The fox replied.

Phoenix glanced at the accused, a female, with ocean-blue fur, dark blue eyes, and a blank face when she entered the courtroom.

"Is that… no it couldn't be," Phoenix muttered to himself.

"I always enjoyed plays when they end on a tearful note," Thanos said blatantly before Justice Talern entered the court. Talern, a tall, aging walrus with yellow-brown fur took his rightful seat.

***

"All rise."

Jessie pushed herself up, and the gallery followed like a two-hundred–footed entity

"You may be seated."

The blue-furred coyote squirmed in the chair and looked to the side where the twelve-person council decided her fate. She knew the odds were against her; the jury was composed of twelve Captains from the CSA, six men and six women all from Corneria. She doubted she would have better luck on Venom, her home planet.

This was not the first day of trial, nor the second, not even the third. Jessie has lost count by then. She simply just wanted it to end.

"Lift your head up, Jessie. You want the jury to take pity on your face not the back of your head." Jon Cassem was her defense, a nice fellow, but Spas knew he was in over his head.

It had taken two years for her case to finally go to trial and with all the media hype and government officials sniffing about, it seemed her fate was already determined. Military trials were uncommon, but it seemed the public and the CSA took a special interest in this one. Everyone wanted a show and that was what the prosecutor was providing, digging up every piece of dirt on Jessie from birth until that day.

Spas simply ignored the chatter between James Exiler and Justice Talern.

"Your honor we now call upon Corporal Alexei Juan to the stand." The raccoon sat back down and waited as Juan, a sunny-furred mouse, in uniform, walked up towards the bar. She swore her honor as a soldier of the CSA and then took her rightful seat at the witness stand.

Exiler stood up and walked towards the witness stand.

Jessie sighed, another character witness from days of old.

"Corporal what were you doing between the age of eight and eighteen?"

"I was being trained at C.A.M.P." The mouse avoided Jessie's dark gaze.

"What does C.A.M.P. stand for Corporal?" The raccoon paced back and forth.

"Cornerian Academy for Military Preparation." Alexei shuffled in her seat.

"Did you ever interact with the accused at C.A.M.P?"

"Yes. We had a few classes together over the years and I also boarded with her twice during my stay." The mouse tugged at her collar.

"When did the class graduate?" James stopped for a moment.

"We graduated in 4057."

"Did Spas graduate with you?" The raccoon started to pace again.

"Yes." The mouse folded her hands over her lap.

"Did Violet Haden graduate as well?"

"Correct." Alexei bit her lip.

"Can you tell the court the proceedings of that day along with your observations of the accused throughout the decade?" The raccoon turned to the jury.

"I can try." The mouse began a long recollection of the day she graduated from C.A.M.P.

Jessie Spas tried to sit still but bringing up that day just made her want to fidget, to move, to do something.

Jessie found herself mimicking the vow that the mouse was reciting.

_From the gray-and-red mass came a chorus of raised voices, chanting the words with strength and distinction garnered by practice._

"_To serve the Cornerian Space Armada from now until death." Jessie turned her head and smiled at Violet, who looked back._

"_To obey the chain of command." Spas repeated the words as faithfully as anyone else did, her blue fur shined wonderfully._

"_To fight with body and soul," Jessie said as she raised her head up as they drew to the conclusion._

"_To live by these words and to die by them." The blue-furred coyote saluted, as did hundreds of other cadets who had graduated from C.A.M.P. and now attained the rank of Private._

_The proctor spoke a few more words before dismissing the Privates from the graduation ceremony. In a few days, they would all be drafted to a squad and on the next shuttle, they could end up on a monitoring station in Sector X or in active service in the Asteroid colonies._

"_Congratulations Jessie, I know you will go far," said Alexei, a small orange-furred mouse._

"_Thanks." The coyote shook her hand and then continued to walk until she came face-to-face with Violet._

_Jessie hugged her friend, her emotional rock._

_Violet released her friend then dabbed at Jessie's tears with her hand. _

"_Let's get some air. I hate being sandwiched against so many people." The plum-furred wolf smiled and took Jessie by the hand and led her through the crowds._

_Jessie knew she was lying--she was the one who didn't like crowds--but it did not surprise her that Violet would go out of the way for her._

_When the pair finally got away from the joyful sea of Privates, they found an empty bench outside one of the residences. They took a seat beside each other and Jessie smoothed out her uniform. _

"_So we're both Privates now, ten years in the making." Solar's rays made Violet's beauty even more striking as Jessie listened to her._

_The blue-furred coyote toyed with a stone under her boot and gazed at the ground._

"_What's wrong Jessie? I thought you out of all people would be happy. Your parents will be proud of your accomplishment." the wolf put her arm around Jessie._

"_You know I hate my parents." Jessie clenched her pant leg._

"_Since we graduated we're probably going to end up in different corners of Lylat," the coyote cupped her hands in her lap._

"_We can always talk to each other though virtual-mail and visit each other on leave." Violet tilted her back and watched as starships and fighters skidded through the sky._

"_That's not good enough." Jessie watched a pink-furred fox get yelled at from a drill sergeant for stepping out of line. She has the most gorgeous blue eyes that put her own to shame._

"_What else can we do? Unless you can pull strings with command, we might as well make v-mail accounts right now." Violet sighed as she took Jessie's paw in her own and gripped it tightly._

"_Maybe there is something I can do." Jessie raised her head and shot out of the bench._

"_Where are you going Jessie?" Violet remained on the bench, tightening her fingers around the sapphire._

"_To make a call." The coyote twirled around and waved back to Violet before running off to reach the nearest pay phone._

_***_

Cassem closed the door behind him and entered the visiting room. The lawyer took a seat and waved for Jessie to follow.

"I prefer to stand."

Cassem took out the case file.

"Jessie, do you want to try and call your parents again? We could really use a character witness to show the jury how honorable you are,"

"I will always be Spas before I am Jessie. My parents will put Spas Incorporated ahead of my well being any day of the week. Why do you think I was sent to C.A.M.P. in the first place?"

"I am sorry, I didn't know."

"Well now you do."

Cassem scratched at his ear for a moment.

"Jessie, you need to go on the stand."

"No." The coyote turned away.

"We need the Jury to take pity on you because our defence is being torn apart."

"They can take pity on me from the notes they have in front of them. They have heard the story a million times already."

"Look, I am not your enemy here. You need to try to help me, help you." Cassem pushed himself up.

"Sit down." Jessie ordered.

Cassem clicked his tongue but took the seat anyways.

"I did not ask for this trial or your help. For two years, I have had to suffer what I did, and the media and everyone else in this damn system will not let me forget it. I just want this to end." Jessie's voice lowered near the end and she quickly turned away.

Her lawyer returned to his seat when the officer entered.

Spas rang her laser cuffs as she stood up. The officer directed her out of the room. Cassem dug his nails into the file and growled as he brushed the contents onto the floor after she left.

***

Jessie was properly seated beside Cassem and trial continued. Justice Talern called for order and then the prosecution continued with their case.

"We now call to the stand Private Henderson of the 1020th CSA squad." Exiler stepped back.

A blonde feline stepped up to the stand after swearing and took his rightful seat. He was younger then Jessie.

"Private you are a soldier of the 1020th squad of the Cornerian Space Armada correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you please point at Sergeant-Major Jessie Spas for us?"

Henderson pointed with his hand shaky at Jessie.

"She was my superior."

"What duties did the 1020th squad perform Private?" Exiler started to pace again.

"Space patrol."

"On the day in question where was the squad performing its duties?"

"Sector X… sir."

Exiler paused and then turned to the jury.

"Private Henderson can you describe the relationship between Jessie Spas and Violet Haden?"

"Objection." Her lawyer rose to his feet

"Your honor, this is irrelevant. Ms. Spas's relationship with Violet Haden is not what she is on trial for."

Before Exiler could respond, Justice Talern spoke.

"Sustained. This is not a talk show Mr. Exiler; keep the questions to the incident only."

"Private Henderson, can you please describe the incident in detail for the court?"

"It was April 6th 4062." The blonde cat paused, tugging at his collar.

Exiler turned and looked from the defense to the accused.

Private Henderson continued this time.

"It's not a lie; I would have strangled his scrawny throat given the chance." Jessie clenched her fist and blood trickled down her fingers.

_Jessie walked along the bridge and imagined that one day she would be sitting in that central chair. It was vacant now; Captain Hereto was meeting with other captains stationed in the Sector X combat zone._

_The blue coyote touched the back of the chair; the leather felt so crisp, it felt right._

"_Looking at your future, Sarge?"_

_The chair swiveled when Jessie turned to face Violet._

"_It's Sergeant-Major to you."_

"_Oh but you will always be just a Sergeant to me."_

_Jessie chuckled lightly and noticed the sapphire hanging from her chest and over her CSA uniform._

"_Still wearing that thing I see."_

"_Are you kidding? This is my lucky charm; I would not take it off for the world. Besides, here we both are standing on the bridge of the Denderant. I think that's better then doing desk work any day of the week."_

"_True, but we do have a uniform policy." Jessie smiled as she fingered the sapphire._

"_When did I ever obey that rule?" The plum wolf ran her fingers down a strain of magenta hair that touched her shoulders._

"_Never." The coyote thought to herself._

"_Permission to send a errand?" Violet joked._

"_Granted." Jessie released the sapphire and rested her hands behind her back as Violet walked away. The terminals below her beeped and flashed on the lower level of the bridge. Denderant was built around some wreckage from the numerous skirmishes in the territory. The base was situated along a common smuggler and pirate route_.

"_Ma'am there is something on radar you need to see," the male tiger from below said._

"_Our radar may be not functioning at 100% engineering was supposed to take a look last week, but as usual we were pushed back. Just continue to watch the radar, private, and alert me if anything happens," Jessie waited for the nod of approval, then made her way back up the ramp._

_The purple coyote pondered about lunch as she walked towards the elevator._

"_Sergeant-Major come quick there are more appearing on screen."_

_Jessie's stomach grumbled._

"_Private Meeker, get us a visual for Private Johnson."_

_Spas turned around and watched the green-scaled lizard type into his console below and before long the main screen lit up. The navy wolf set her hands on the railing and patiently gazed at the screen._

_A flash of gray made her blink._

"_Freeze it now."_

_Spas fingered her chin then leaned over the bar._

"_Meeker, can you remove the snow and make it clear?"_

"_Yes Ma'am." The lizard turned back to his console and a few seconds later the visual became clean._

"_A fighter? How did pirates get stealth technology? Jessie thought._

"_Ma'am, if every red dot is a fighter, then we have a serious problem." Johnson ran his fingers through his hair __when__ he looked at Spas._

"_Bring the radar up on the main screen."_

_Waves of red formed an arch on the radar and Jessie immediately ran back to the elevator. The navy-furred wolf grabbed the phone against the wall and her breathing came up on all the PA systems. _

"_This is Sergeant-Major Jessie Spas acting command for Captain Hereto. We have a code amber alert, repeat a code amber alert. This is not a drill, all hands to their stations. Pilots to their wings and gunners to their snakes." Jessie hung up the phone and walked to the leather chair. She took a seat and looked at the faces of her crewmates. _

_The wolf inputted some commands into her console as she talked. _

"_What are you all looking at?"_

"_Private Meeker, get us visual around the whole area. Private Johnson, I do not want to see your eyes leave that radar. Private Henderson, deploy those snake turrets. Everyone, do the jobs that you were trained for." Jessie had one eye on her console and one eye the crew as the Denderant became a battle station. _

_The wolf watched the names of the gunners light up on her screen. Violet always was a good shot._

"_Snake turrets deployed sir, I mean ma'am," Henderson shouted from below. _

_Jessie watched the scene unfold on the screen ahead when four snake turrets winded out of the defense station. A turret attached to a series of latches and reinforced steel that allowed them to bend and move in space. _

"_Private Dert, open communications to the CSA. Tell them that we are under attack by heavy pirate forces and request backup."_

_Spas did not bother to see if the rat complied; she focussed on the main screen when the lasers started to fly._

"_Open missile bays one through fifteen and prepare to fire."_

_Consoles glowed and buzzed below._

"_Careful now, we do not want to hit our own. Lock on targets."_

"_Ma'am, missiles are locked on targets," came the response from below._

"_Fire," the coyote ordered._

_The missiles fizzled across the monitors and orange explosions and flames were the results. _

_Jessie looked down at her own console. Only forty percent of the enemies targeted destroyed._

"_Can we do something about their stealth? Meeker run a diagnosis…" Jessie held on to the armrest when the base rumbled. A few soldiers fell to the floor. _

"_We've been hit, ma'am. Shields took most of the damage, but Generator Gamma has been damaged," said the voice from below._

"_Get engineering to that area. Private Henderson, status report on our snakes."_

"_They shields are getting depleted," the blonde cat replied._

_Spas linked her monitor with Henderson's and saw the shield gages drop to dangerous levels. _

"_Dert, alert our gunners and tell them that we're preparing to fire the particle beam." _

_The message echoed from below and the coyote watched the four turrets twist away from the center of the base._

_Jessie ignored Violet's heavy figures, but her turret finally moved away._

"_Prepare to fire particle beam, on my mark. Five, four, three, two one, fire," the coyote yelled and the base bellowed in response. A red sweeping blast filled the screen ahead and red dots disappeared from the radar. _

"_Get our fighters to sweep the remains."_

_The power blinked and some occupants flew out of their chairs from the blast across space._

"_Damage report." _

"_Our docking bay has been directly hit; over ninety percent of our fighters have either been destroyed or are unfit to fly. Casualties in the area are high," the same soldier from below replied._

"_Henderson, get our gunners to pull back." Jessie jumped upwards and used the railings to support herself when she leaned over._

_The blonde cat was just draping his hands around his chair._

"_Move your ass Private unless you want me to kick it for you." Jessie nervously watched Violet's shields._

"_Ma'am Captain Yuri of the 233 squad will be here and five along with some fighters." _

_Jessie's smile disappeared had no time to be relieved as Violet's shields dipped below twenty percent._

"_Henderson, our gunners are taking damage. Pull them back. Prepare to raise blast shields on my mark."_

"_Ma'am moving the snakes back. Shit I fucked up," the blonde cat stood up and banged his hands on the panel._

_Spas only had to glance at her monitor to see that Henderson had directed the snake turrets forward instead of back._

_The coyote swore lightly then ran down the ramp towards Henderson's controls. _

"_Get out of the way Henderson. Private Tillerman, take over for Private Henderson." _

"_Shit." Henderson tightened his grips on the joysticks as he looked up at Spas._

"_I don't have time to deal with this and neither does my gunners. Get out of that chair Private, that's an order."_

_Henderson broke out in tears._

_Jessie tasted blood as she slapped Henderson across the cheek. Before the cat could say anything, the coyote grabbed him by his collar and pushed him on the floor. _

_None of the crew moved._

"_This is Corporal Haden, I am at critical damage here, pull me back."_

_Jessie turned to the controls. _

_Henderson grovelled on the floor and then felt his head. _

"_I am bleeding, medic, oh god, please get me a medic."_

"_Shut the fuck up, you stupid good for nothing waste of flesh. You dishonour the uniform and this squad." Jessie ran over to Henderson and kicked him straight in the belly. The cat rolled over and cried out._

_Privates Meeker and Dert stood up._

"_Tillerman, to your post, everyone else, sit down and man your controls. Nobody touches him," Jessie pointed at Henderson then walked up the ramp towards the leather chair._

"_Lower the blast shield, Tillerman, status on our gunners. Dert, I want Captain Yuri on the red line in under one minute," Jessie checked the radar and sighed at the smaller number of foes._

"_I am recalling the three ma'am."_

"_Three?" Jessie snapped to her right and checked her own console. _

_Violet Haden's status was red._

"_Visual on Corporal Haden's snake, now," Spas felt the leather tighten under her grip._

"_Captain Yuri on the red line, putting him on screen three," Dert said from below._

_The image of a black-furred bulldog appeared along with the wreckage of Violet's snake. The cockpit was still intact. _

_Private Henderson moaned on the floor below._

"_I relinquish command to Corporal Duray. Have him called up immediately." Jessie jumped out of the leather chair and walked towards the elevator._

"_Sergeant-Major, what are you doing?" Yuri asked from the video screen._

_Jessie pushed the elevator button._

"_No. You will stay here and continue command until I, Captain Yuri enter the bridge of Denderant and relinquish command."_

_Jessie ignored him, entered the elevator, and pressed the button to close the door. The coyote opened her holster on her right hip, just in case. There must be at least one fighter still functioning. _

_As soon as Jessie exited the elevator, she was restrained by half a dozen soldiers._

_She screamed for them to move out of the way, clawing at their faces, kicking at their shins._

"_Violet." Jessie whispered before a soldier knocked her unconscious with a baton._

_***_

Jessie entered the courtroom where for the final time she sat beside Cassem.

"I think we have a chance for a minimal sentence. My cross examination of Henderson made him look like a snivelling dolt. The jury will see your actions as honourable compared to how Henderson acted."

Spas just smiled and rested her hands on the table.

As much as she wanted to believe her lawyer, they still had no case. The prosecution tore apart their witnesses just as Cassem did to Henderson. Anyone who at first said she was a great soldier ended up saying that her treatment of Henderson caused Violet's death.

Justice Talern returned and took his rightful seat.

"All rise." Jessie stood up.

"Has the Jury come to a decision?"

"We have, your Honour." A gray-skinned pig stood up in uniform.

"On the charge of attempted murder we find Sergeant-Major Spas not guilty."

Cassem whispered something but Jessie could not hear.

"On the charge of assault we find Sergeant-Major Spas guilty."

Cassem stiffened beside Jessie.

"On the charge of insubordination we find Sergeant-Major Spas guilty."

Justice Talern quieted the courtroom with a quick slam of his gavel.

Maybe you should mention that the courtroom filled with noise before this.

"By the power invested in me by the Cornerian Space Armada I strip Sergeant-Major Jessie Spas of her rank and status in the military. She will serve one-thousand hours of community service. That is all," Justice Talern slammed his gavel and it ended.

Cassem shook Jessie's paw and smiled meekly.

"Your a free woman."

Jessie smiled and thanked the man for his council. The coyote asked where she could slip out.

"Oh there already is a car waiting behind the court. Apparently your parents sent it."

Jessie snickered in disbelief and then followed her lawyer out of the courtroom. He led her to a staircase, which would lead to the private underground parking garage. The coyote followed the stairs every so often twisted her sleeve or collar. This uniform did not belong to her anymore.

The coyote spotted the sleek, black limo. She opened the door and took a sear near the rear.

The tinted window separating the driver from the passengers opened. Jessie could only see clumps of red and orange hair below a black cap.

"Where to, Ms. Spas?"

"A star shuttle platform."

"Roger." The wolf started to limo up and soon they were driving out of the garage, which ran under the courthouse.

How does she know it's a wolf? This would be an excellent time to use scent.

"That was some trial."

"You were in the gallery?"

"Yeah, I watched the majority of it. That prosecutor made a few too many mistakes. Putting Henderson on the stand shifted the blame from you to him."

"I never knew limo drivers also are legal experts."

"When you have friends in the legal circles you can pick your way through any trial."

"I see. They must be good friends."

"They should be your best friends Ms. Spas."

"You missed the turn for the platform," Jessie looked out the window

"Judge Talern, James Exiler and me."

"You're not my parent's driver are you?" Spas looked down at her feet.

"Afraid not."

The coyote snickered and tightened her fist.

"You rigged the trial."

"One thousand hours of community service is not a light sentence."

"What do you want from me?"

The wolf slammed on the brakes and put the emergency lights on before he turned.

"It's all in here."

The wolf threw the letter into the backseat, tipping his hat and went back to driving.

Jessie fumbled with the letter, her name written in neat cursive.

She looked forward but the tinted window closed and she was alone.

The coyote ripped opened the envelope and read the letter. Then she read it again and then again. By the fifth time, Jessie could have spoken it word for word.

Jessie was about to call on the driver but the window slid down.

"You want me to work for you. In exchange I get my sentence erased from record and I get my uniform back." Jessie flipped the letter in her hands.

The wolf nodded.

"I'll do it." Jessie crumpled the letter in her hands.

"One question though."

"Shoot."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." The wolf tipped his hat once more and the window rolled up.

*******

_**Preview**_

_**Chapter 8: Laser Tag**_

_April 14 4064_

*Phoenix recruitment efforts bring back stale memories and lead him further into Thanos's web of lies.*

It's been a while, more then three months to be exact and I'm ashamed of taking so long to post a chapter. But here is a lovely message from my editor to clear things up.

Editor's note: If there is any fault in the delay between chapter postings, it can be attributed to the set of bizarre circumstances which left me unable to work with any efficiency for the last month-and-a-half outside burying myself in my own fiction. The next chapters have already been written and are awaiting slots of time sufficient enough for me to work with them—here, just as in the professional world, the delay comes not from the writing, but from the editing, which, admittedly, has been rather slow.

So there you have it, I actually have three chapters on stand by and stopped writing to allow Jas some time to get caught up. But it looks we will be on a much stronger pace from here on out.

If anyone was expecting a great come back chapter I'm sorry to disappoint. I'd say this chapter out of all the ones devoted to the recruitment of supporting characters is boring. Actually this was chapter was longer but I was advised to cut out some material. I probably didn't do a good job. XD I'm not very good at cutting out portions of dialogue.

I hope the first scene cleared some of the mess in chapter 5 and helps clarifies things.

Thanks for all those who have been supporting this effort, even if I haven't been posting just chatting with you about writing gives me momentum.

I need to thank Jas as always, without your help this story would be in complete disorder.

I don't know when chapter 8 will come out but I can safely say that it is more interesting then this instalment. But I did post a new story that I co-wrote with someone, just to give me something to do during this down period. If you have a minute check it out.

Comments always appreciated.

**Unlocked**

_Jessie Spas's Theme_: Emptiness by Michiru Oshima


	8. Chapter 8: Delta Nine

_**Chapter 8: Delta Nine**_

_April 14 4064_

_A teenage couple walked down the street as the lights about flickered sporadically. The frog put his arm around the female pink-scaled lizard. They kept walking, occasionally nuzzling each other, until the frog stopped. He ruffled through his pockets until he took out a few coins, mostly pennies, and threw them on the ground. She chuckled and played with his crotch and moved on when the amusement ended._

_The red wolf slipped away from the wall and tried to stand up. He landed on his ass. The empty bottles rolled away in response to his sudden spasm. The wolf tried a second time, using the pipes overhead to support his weight. His red fur had dark stains making it look almost maroon in shade. He staggered over to the scattered change and fell on his knees. The wolf crawled around on his knees_,_ picking up mostly pennies, but he did find two nickels. _

_Phoenix coughed into his dark-grey sleeve and settled back against the wall. He looked into the dirty puddle and picked an ant off his face. The wolf searched among the empty bottles, finding a small container of rum. He shook the bottle and tried to drink the remaining rum. Most of the liquid ran down his trench coat, although a few drops managed to find their way into his mouth._

_He held the empty bottle in his hand and looked to his right to the pay phone bathing in the flashing street light. It was beside a boarded up restaurant and across from that a closed up bar. Phoenix shivered and bottle dropped out of his hands and rolled across the cracked street. _

"_I'll just go get a cigarette with the change. Just one cigarette, then I will return." Phoenix stood up and walked forward. The wolf tripped on the empty bottle and fell to the ground. _

_The wolf did not know how long he was knocked unconscious; it could have been minutes or hours. He continued to lie on the ground and taste dirt and stale urine. _

"_Death isn't so bad. I'll just sleep here until I have no energy to move and then everything will be okay." He closed his eyes and everything became dark._

* * *

"_Hey." The police officer poked the wolf with his baton._

_Phoenix shuffled his legs but did not move._

"_You cannot sleep here. Get up." The orange-furred jackal jabbed harder._

_The wolf swatted lazily at the baton, but his face remained against the ground._

"_You asked for this." The jackal brought back his foot and Phoenix caught his boot before he could complete the kick._

"_I hear you." He released the officer's foot, and with the jackal's help, he got onto his feet._

"_We have shelters for the homeless, please follow me." _

_Phoenix hacked into his hand, away from the man and then turned around._

"_Nice uniform." The wolf put his hands into the pockets._

_The officer brushed the front of his muddy-gray and scarlet trimmed outfit. _

"_Some soldiers serve in dangerous neighbourhoods. I do not have to explain myself to you. Now follow me." The jackal pressed his baton against Phoenix's arm._

"_Back off, Private." He pushed the baton away with his arm and shoved his ID into the man's face._

"_I happen to be a Corporal for your information." The police officer snatched Phoenix's ID out of his hand._

"_You are my superior officer; that does not excuse you from disorderly conduct. Your jurisdiction ended when you left Corneria." The jackal turned to his right. "We are going to the station, then." _

"_No, not that way." Phoenix backed off from the officer._

"_Why not?"_

"_It's there."The wolf replied._

"_What's there?"_

"_The pay phone."_

"_Expecting a call, Sergeant-Major Wing?"The Corporal asked._

"_Fuck off."_

"_For all these empty bottles, you do not sound the least bit drunk."_

_  
"Unfortunately."_

"_What was that?"_

"_Leave me alone." The red wolf had enough and started to run in the opposite direction from the officer and the phone booth. He ran up the concrete stairs, ignoring the voice of the jackal. Phoenix passed through the cramped side streets and alleys like a snake. When he stopped hearing the Corporal's voice, he stopped and held his knees when he bent over._

"_That vending machine is around her somewhere," the wolf said between laboured breaths. He followed the alleyways that he remembered from earlier in the day. The path seemed to be still fresh in his mind for it only took eight minutes to find the vending machine. It was dirty and rundown, but the neon lights still sparkled. Phoenix started to slip the coins he collected into the metal slot. He was lucky__there was still one cigarette left. _

_The red flashing number increased as he slipped in more pennies. The wolf leaned against the machine and clicked the corresponding number. The vending machine came to life and the cigarette slowly made its way forward._

_Phoenix smiled-a smoke would do him some good right now. His smile turned into a scowl as the cigarette stopped right on the edge. _

"_No!" The wolf banged his hands against the glass. The cigarette did not even shift._

"_Fucking give me my cigarette." Phoenix wrapped his hands around the side of the machine and shook violently. He panted after some time, yet still no cigarette. _

_Phoenix watched his hand light up and he punched through the glass a moment later. The wolf ignored his bleeding hand and grabbed the cigarette. He placed the smoke in his lips and brought his left hand up to light it. He missed and ended up burning his cheek._

_The wolf screeched and the cigarette dropped out of his mouth. He stumbled through a puddle as he covered his mouth with his hand._

_Phoenix muttered to himself, looking towards the ground. He moved his boot and saw the crushed cigarette. _

"_God damn it." The wolf collapsed against the vending machine and fell to his knees. _

"_All I ask for is one cigarette and I can't even get that." He placed a hand on the metal tray, which folded back. Phoenix nuzzled the machine and pulled out the cigarette he had found at the bottom of the tray._

"_Thank you," the wolf said to no one as he lit the cigarette._

* * *

"_If sex is bliss, then this is Heaven." Phoenix drew on the cigarette as he settled his breathing. _

"_Now I can actually think." He formed an orange-red marble in his other hands and inhaled. _

_Phoenix looked to his right, down that winding path was one choice and to his left another. _

_The wolf drew on the cigarette._

_He thought about the night he left Thanos's service, the first night of his life he was free, nothing felt so sweet. But something nagged him along the lines of a mosquito that for the next five years constantly buzzed around his head. He could not forget about Elizabeth and the promise he made to her._

_The marble faded in his hand._

_He replayed the last sixteen years of his life in his head over and over again. Every kill, every letter, every decision was all for the project. If he had not met Thanos that day on the battlefields of Fortuna then he would have no purpose. He was a relic of a war which the people of Lylat have chosen to forget._

_Their were two paths yet the wolf still remained seated. Not many people in life had been given the chance of rebirth, he was one of the lucky ones, the sacred few. The Demon of Ashes was dead and Phoenix Wing had risen._

_The wolf crushed the marble is his palm and the live flames licked his knuckles. He stood and walked back down the path towards Elizabeth and Thanos. He still had a sacred duty to her and leaving her with Thanos was a betrayal of the only principle that he grudgingly held onto. A path that may lead back to steel chains but perhaps there was salvation at the end._

_The officer had left the scene. No sense wasting time on a lost cause. Phoenix stopped as he eyed the pay phone. He took one last draw of his cigarette and then extinguished it before stepping into the booth._

_The phone rang a few seconds later._

_The wolf placed his paw on the receiver and glanced over his shoulder. He picked up the phone just as it started to rain._

"_Hello?"_

"_Behind the phone are the keys to your car and some sober pills. I highly recommend you take the pills Mr. Wing. Your car is around the corner._ _You will find the briefing in the glove compartment. Silo is at 756 Palmastra Street. I suggest you hurry"_

_Thanos paused and the wolf could only hear his shallow breathing on the line._

"_Oh and welcome back Phoenix, your services were greatly missed."_

_Phoenix hung up the phone. He had heard enough from Thanos for one day. The wolf popped the pills into his mouth and found the keys._

"_You better appreciate this, Silo. That's all I have to say." Phoenix walked up the winding stairs and the headlights of his car lit up a moment later._

* * *

Phoenix lit a cigarette and walked along the streets of downtime Corneria. It was rush hour and office workers were madly trying to get home. The wolf simply walked by people as he approached one of the business districts with various shops and bars. He put his hands into the trench coat's pockets as the wind picked up. Phoenix drew on his cigarette and stopped in front of one of the many bars in the area.

"Just my kind of place." The wolf stepped into Ballard's Pub and sat down at one of the empty bar stools.

"What will you be having sir?" The voice came from a green-furred lynx, drying a mug on the other side of the counter.

"A triple shot of your finest rum and coke." Phoenix ruffled through his pockets and pulled out his wallet. The pub seemed to have seen better days. The hastily put up tacky wallpaper could not cover up all the scorch marks that the wolf noticed. The wolf saw a few patrons, sitting at the various tables, eating bar food and drinking, but nothing serious. The radio was playing some blues, and a few televisions were showing various sporting matches.

There was a reporter talking about a series of high profile shootings in Corneria City in the last few weeks. He did not pay it much mind, however, for Thanos added all peculiar cases to possible Dark Hand involvements.

The wolf balanced his cigarette in his other hand as he waited for the bartender to return with his drink.

"We have a special going on today." The lynx placed the shot glass in front of him and turned to get the rum.

"And that would be?"

"CSA soldiers get thirty percent off all drinks on Thursday nights." He started to pour the coke into the glass.

"Oh." Phoenix drew on his cigarette.

"You don't have worry son. This pub is as safe as any other. I can recognize that uniform from across the room." The bartender filled the rest of the glass with rum and set the bottle in front of the wolf.

"A man who orders a drink like that must have something on his mind. So what's on your mind son?"

The wolf downed the glass of rum and coke and tapped on the table.

"I was wondering where you got those scorch marks from?" He pointed at the far wall where he saw the burned wood.

"I don't want any trouble mister." The lynx started to refill Phoenix's glass.

"Look, I am not here to arrest you or charge you for not registering that shotgun under the counter. I am just looking for some answers."

"Name them." The bartender looked around the pub. "Lydia." He yelled for the server in the back.

"Yes." A pink-furred leopard appeared from behind the curtain.

"Get out here and do your job."

"I still have another five minutes of break."

"Get your fat ass out here before I fire your ass."

Lydia stuck her tongue out at the old man that pulled the curtain back and went to tend to the other customers.

The lynx set down another glass and poured the same drink for himself.

"Cheers." They both downed the mix.

"Who made those marks?"

"A feisty young woman named Delta Nine."

"Did she get into a fight?"

"Fights, sir."

"Who did she spar with?" Phoenix tapped the table again.

"Anyone it seemed. Between you and me though I always heard her asking the same questions to the man or woman she was talking to." The Lynx began to fill their glasses.

"What kind of questions?"

"Who is Silo? Where does Silo live? What does Silo look like? Who are Silo's friends? How does Silo pay for his drink? The questions went on and on."

"Do you know who Silo is?"

"I don't think anyone does to be honest. The young girl may just be crazy, had one too many drinks."

"Really?" Phoenix downed his third round. "How old would you pin her to be?"

"She can't be over twenty." The lynx followed the wolf's lead.

"What color is her fur?"

"Red as red can be."

"What about her eyes?"

"Blue."

"What did she wear?"

"Leather." The lynx paused in mid thought. "Sir, may I ask why you want to know so much about Delta Nine."

"That's classified. All you need to do is keep pouring those drinks because I did not ask you to stop."

"Three triple-shots of rum can easily get the most hefty man drunk."

"I am not just any man."

"You soldiers think you got the stomach for anything." The bartender sighed as he poured yet another round for the wolf.

Phoenix drew on his cigarette heavily and looked back at the marks on the wall.

"How did Delta Nine make those scorch marks?"

"Call me crazy sir but her hand shot laser beams."

The wolf smiled as he fingered his new shot glass. "The truth usually sounds like a lie my friend."

"It was like something out a movie."

"Oh I believe you. There are some special people in this world after all."

"Are you one of them?" The lynx leaned over the counter.

"Me? I'm just a soldier, one in a million." Phoenix down the glass of run and stood up.

"Here." The wolf placed a few bills on the counter. "Consider that extra payment for good service."

"Thank you sir but there is one more thing I can tell you." The lynx pocketed the money.

The red wolf drew on his cigarette when he faced the bartender.

"Today she walked out of the bar with Donder Flagson and I know it wasn't for pleasure." The bartender picked up the shot glasses.

"That's very helpful. Thank you." Phoenix placed one more bill on the table and extinguished the cigarette on the crystal ashtray. The wolf started to undo the buttons of his coat as he walked out of the bar to find Delta Nine.

* * *

_Phoenix manoeuvred the sleek, platinum sports car to a stop down the street. The wolf glanced outside the window to see if any lights were on in the houses. Not one house on Palmastra had lights on. The streetlights cast a wide shadow across the street but he parked in one of the blind spots. Phoenix opened a utility tray and pulled put his Wolfram PPK, passing over the briefing which he already read. He kept looking at his mirrors in case someone decided to have a midnight stroll as he screwed on his silencer. Phoenix cocked the pistol and then stepped outside the car. _

_He ran across the street like a dark wave, weaving his way between the trees on the sidewalk. The wolf flattened his body against a mighty oak, peering around the corner. It looked like he was not the only one going on a midnight excursion. Phoenix flicked his fingers and SUV came into his sight for a second. He placed both hands on the trigger and held his breath when he hunched over and approached the side of the vehicle. Phoenix released the trigger and his left hand lit up. The wolf turned around and stared into the vehicle. There was no one in side._

"_Shit." The wolf swore under his breath and doused the flame. The guidance system on the dashboard had directed him to the house. Phoenix made not a sound as he found his car once again to get his bearings. A raccoon scurried by and Phoenix fired at the creature by instinct. Luckily, he had missed and the neighbours would not find a dead raccoon in the morning. The wolf knew that three houses to his right was number 756__._

_Phoenix held his weapon close as he stepped onto the grass lawn. There was a car in the driveway. Someone must be home even if the lights were turned off. The wolf approached the front door and shimmed against the wall. He scanned the street and listened for a few minutes for any sign of activity. When he was one hundred percent sure that nobody was around, the wolf stepped away from the door. He raised his pistol and in three intervals kicked the door off its hinges, entering the house._

_The wolf stepped into a puddle and felt something draining into his boots. Phoenix lit up his left hand and started to walk. The usual living room decor was evident like the sofas, televisions, light furniture and pictures of family and friends now all matching the red curtains perfectly._

_Phoenix stood up and as he made the flickering flame larger, he could see the pockets of blood all over the room. The wolf counted three bodies in the living room and found a fourth in the kitchen. From what he could__tell, no one was moving or even twitching. _

"_What the Hell happened here?" The wolf holstered his pistol and bent over the fourth body. Phoenix did not want to alert any attention so he made the flame as small as possible. The lumps he felt in his hands were most likely the woman's breasts and a large kitchen knife lodged in the left. Phoenix checked her pockets and glanced up at her face; her eyes were closed and glazed over with blood. A pocket of scarlet was where her right hand should have been. _

"_Shame, it seems you have died for nothing Vivian." The wolf stood up and left the kitchen. He stepped over another hand and returned to the living room._

_The second female had scorch marks and heavy burns all over her body. The wolf knew that this girl had been the main target she had been tortured, her clothes torn away and he could see that her wetness had been broken. He checked her but found nothing. Phoenix pressed some hair away from the girl's broken lip and bruised eyes. He couldn't even tell what kind of fur she was with the severity of her injuries. He placed the head back against the split neck._

"_Foolish girl had no idea what she was getting into."_

_The third corpse was also female and there was nothing in her pockets either. Phoenix bent over the young red-furred cat and examined her thoroughly. He felt something under his other hand. The wolf pushed the cat's arm out of the way and located the assailant's missing hand. It was metal, crinkled and the tips of the fingers were glowing red._

"_How the fuck did Vivian's hand get on her?"_

_He had half a mind to return the paw to its rightful owner_,_ but he had spent long enough in the house. The smell of charred flesh made the wolf think of times past that he would like to forget._

"_Where is the package?"_

_The wolf stepped over the third female body and approached the final one. This was the only male in the house and suffered serious burns all over his body. Phoenix could not even recognize what Silo looked like; his face looked like a kid's finger painting. Phoenix found a pistol on the floor and pocketed it just in case. The wolf checked the man's pockets, but to no avail. Phoenix checked the fox's pulse and surprisingly found one. He was about to lift the fox into his arms when someone across the room coughed violently. Phoenix drew his pistol with one swipe but did not dare light a flame to check to see who was breathing. _

_It was the red-furred cat working her lungs. It would only take one shot and her suffering would end. The trigger felt heavy to the red wolf as he kneeled there across the room. The murderer__herself coughed, a shadow of a hand raised into the air. Phoenix pressed his left arm and rested the barrel of his silenced pistol against it for a level surface. He estimated where her head would be._

_The woman continued to cough and gag until she stopped suddenly and her hand fell to the ground. A second later something skimmed by his head. Phoenix looked back and saw a tiny smoking circle in the door. The wolf gulped and sat there on the floor and waited again. When he was convinced the woman was dead, he pocketed his pistol and lifted Silo his hands. Phoenix lightly kicked the door opened and stepped onto the porch. _

_He waited for a few seconds until the streetlights across the street all went dark. _

"_Where would I be without Thanos?" Phoenix made his way across the lawn; the man did not make a sound while being carried. _

_The wolf set the fox on the hood of the car and opened the trunk. Phoenix grabbed Silo and placed him in the truck. He contemplated a light to see what the man's state was like, but he could not risk it. Phoenix took off his trench coat and threw the bloody garment on top of the fox. The wolf closed the trunk and stepped into the car. He looked across the street- still no movement at all. Phoenix did not bother to think about the bodies or the SUV sitting at the end of the street. Thanos had a clean up crew and from what the wolf can tell they did good work._

"_A pair of hit-men, one with a knife in her chest the other dying in my trunk couldn't even get one simple answer from a lone girl. The package is lost and it wasn't my objective in the first place. Thanos will have to find it himself."_

_Only Silo mattered to him._

_He did a three-point turn and then drove away from 756 Palmastra Street because that was his job. To drive away and not ask questions._

* * *

The red wolf walked along the streets of Corneria once again. He took out a piece of paper, which he had written the address of Dondor Flagsen on. Phoenix crossed the street and entered the area of the city that contained mostly apartment complexes. It did not take long to find the apartment building he was looking for: the most run down out of the bunch. The building needed a renovation, the cracking concrete were like webbed fingers making their away down the foundation. The pipes that he could see were rust and decay and some leaked water. Phoenix entered the front door and approached the front desk.

A young, female bear sat behind the counter and painted her nails. She did not look up when the wolf approached.

"I was wondering if you can tell me what room Mr. Flagsen boards in?"

The brown-furred bear blew on her multicoloured nails."Who wants to know?"

Phoenix pulled the flap of his trench coat away to reveal his uniform.

"The CSA does."

She grumbled when she pushed back on her chair towards the board containing all the patrons' keys.

"If Dondor has gotten into trouble again please make sure he goes quietly." The bear slid back to her desk and dropped the key into Phoenix's paw.

"You're the second person to ask for Dondor today." She went back to her nails. "I never knew petty thugs had so many friends."

"What did the other person look like?" The wolf pocketed the key.

"Oh she was a fine looking girl. She must have expensive tastes considering she was wearing leather. I feel sorry for her though because she must have gotten into an accident since her right hand was metal."

"Cybernetic."

"Heh."

"That's the correct term. Thanks for your help." Phoenix walked away from the desk. He checked his holster, making he was able to draw the pistol quickly, then stepped into the elevator.

The wolf pressed seven since the key had a seven-hundred number. The creaky doors closed and the lift started to rise. The numbers lit up slowly and on the fourth floor, the doors opened. A young mother walked in with her son in hand. Phoenix shuffled over to the side to make room for the pair. The doors soon closed and the elevator was on the move once again.

"Hey Mr, are you in the army?" The young coyote looked up at the wolf.

"Yes." Phoenix watched the numbers.

"You ever kill any bad guys?"

"Billy." The young mother pulled her son to her side and ruffled his hair."I'm sorry about that sir. My son gets over excited sometimes."

"You don't have to apologise."

"I have not seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Just visiting." The number six flashed above.

"A shame. My husband was in the CSA and died on a reconnaissance mission."

"Sorry for your lost."

"I'm just glad to see other men take up arms for this system. You look like a good man, just like my Alex."

The doors opened.

"This is my stop. Nice meeting you." Phoenix stepped out of the elevator and waved before turning the corner.

The wolf followed the hallway and scanned the door numbers for seven-hundred and nine. He turned the corner and came across a group of people standing in the hallway.

_Shit._Phoenix approached the scene from behind."What's going on here?" The wolf asked no one in particular.

"Dondor's getting his assed kicked," a bulldog responded.

The wolf opened his coat and started to shove through the crowd.

"I'm a soldier of the CSA. Let me through." Phoenix did not get much resistance as he reached the end of the hall. He could hear screaming coming from the room in question.

"Everyone go back to your rooms. I'll handle this." He waited for everyone to either close their doors or turn the corner before he put his hand on the door handle.

The screeching was getting wilder now; Phoenix placed his other hand on the butt of his pistol. The wolf turned the doorknob and entered the room.

The goat lying on the bed face down must have been Dondor, and the cat in leather that held the man's head tightly between her thighs was Delta. Dondor had a bruised eye and a broken lip.

"For the last time, who was the gun dealer who did business with Silo?" The crimson-furred cat pinned Dondor's left hand on his back with her own.

"I told you everything I know. It was only a rumour: The goat cried out, barely struggling. "When people get drunk the truth becomes blurred."

Phoenix saw the pool of blood staining the carpet and the tip of one of the goat's fingers. The wolf saw that the cat's Cybernetic hand was covering Dondor's and a red laser ran parallel between the goat's bent thumb and index finger. Her metal hand, a dark-grey, almost looked crinkled.

"I guess you don't care about your thumb after all."

"He doesn't know anything," the wolf interrupted, stepping into the (light of the) room.

The cat's head shot up finally taking notice of Phoenix. As the bartender had specified she was dressed in a red leather bodysuit, her eyes were blue and the lasers were no fantasy.

Phoenix ducked as a red stream burned through the door. "Hey, I'm not here to arrest you, so calm down."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sergeant-Major Phoenix Wing of the 765th squad of the CSA."

"Nice to meet you Phoenix. Now fuck off before I reconsider filling you with holes."

"Help me, the bitch is crazed!" the goat said. The laser between his fingers expanded until there was barely a centimetre of space between the line of red and his two digits.

"Are you a murderer Ms. Nine?"

"Cutting off his thumb is not murder."

"But you're so close to finding the answers you seek. He is definitely holding out on you. I would cut off his arm or even a leg. If you really want him to speak why don't you just cut off his pride and glory?"

Dondor laboured breathing filled the wolf's ears.

"Damn you Phoenix Wing. Damn you to Hell." Delta's lasers phased out and she removed herself off the goat.

"I guess asking you to reattach the man's finger would be a little much to ask."

"Are you trying to get killed? I only have so much patience?" The cat stepped by the wolf and entered the hallway.

The wolf didn't get to answer when she kicked his left shin and the wolf collapsed against the wall. Phoenix ducked but not fast enough when Delta punched him with metal fist. He lay dazed as she ran off down the stairs.

* * *

_The sands of Titania whipped around when the wolf landed his fighter. The cockpit popped open and Phoenix stepped down. The fighter was a CSA standard, which shared the same colours as the uniform. He marched to the right side of the fighter and pressed a code into the input box. The green light clicked and the compressed steam blinded him for a moment. Phoenix opened the compartment and pulled the blanket away. The fox barely stirred when the wolf holstered him over his shoulder and marched towards the sandstone temple behind him. He had bandaged some of his wounds but the white bindings were already turning a dark red._

_The flight had been quick, hyper-drive made journeys across the system relatively easy. Phoenix entered between the massive worn down statues that seemed to be guarding the temple. The wolf took his time when entered the grand hall that has small stone statues looking down on him. He came to the center of the room where the sun__shined down on an ancient shrine. The pillars were crumbling but the wolf could still make out ancient symbols. Phoenix came upon the center pillar in the shrine and felt around the structure with his free hand. When a stone clicked in the area surrounding the pillar started to descend. _

_The bleak desert environment turned into a metallic tube when the elevator entered the darkness. The wolf held on to the man tightly. Slick lights came on when the platform stopped. Phoenix walked forward and the automatic doors swished away. He stepped into the well-lit room, which had a monitor that ran along one whole side. _

_A single red dot appeared on the screen. _

_A human emerged from one of the side doors and quickly walked towards Phoenix._

"_The Doctor has been waiting for you Phoenix." The human took the fox out of his hands and left Phoenix alone. The wolf lit up a cigarette; he had picked some up along the way._

_He paced around the room, occasionally drawing on his cigarette and staring at the red dot on the screen. The wolf only noticed now how much blood he had on his trench coat. He was drenched. _

_Phoenix drew on his cigarette and wondered how long it would take him to fly to the capital when the human from before returned._

"_It is strange that you were so close yet only when you are far away do you come to visit me."_

"_Hello to you to, Gali."_

_Phoenix shook the human's hand hardily._

"_Does my presence trouble you Phoenix?" Gali had wavy golden hair with black streaks._

"_Of course not?"_

"_You lie. Funny how I can read that." The human wore a two-piece black suit with a purple undershirt. _

"_You're not very warm."_

"_Really? It's not natural but surely it still is heat." The male had soft lavender eyes and a pale complexion. The wolf could see Gali's veins along his neck, which were a deep neon-blue. _

"_Your handshake makes me quiver even if your palm is warm." _

"_Why is your deduction so disappointingly right? Despite being human am I more Cybernetic than man?" Gali removed the glove on his right hand and held it up for inspection. His fingertips were neon-blue, his hand a metallic-silver, sturdy and refined._

"_Does that make me more of an Untouchable than a wolf simply because of a few sparks?" Phoenix's hand was a blaze and waved the fire near the human's face before distinguishing it._

"_You were born with that gift A Cyber is given life when there is none to be had." Gali pulled back his sleeve. His wrist was composed of neon-blue rings._

"_Being given a second chance at life is rare. Relish the opportunity my friend."_

"_I've missed your company Phoenix. Your logic makes me ponder all the missing pieces compared to the gained ones. Come let me show you what being a Cyber is all about." Gali started to walk and the wolf followed._

"_When can I see the Doctor?" Phoenix flicked the cigarette away._

"_I'm sure you know by now that nobody sees The Doctor. Not you, not Thanos, nor the Cybers. Even me his assistant has never seen his true face, can we even call it true compared to the false?_

"_He is watching us though." Phoenix dare not turn to the screen behind him._

"_The Doctor always observes." Gali lead the wolf to the side door, which dissipated when the Cyber walked through. Phoenix followed and they soon entered a laboratory of sorts with various monitoring equipment and containment capsules._

"_As you know, Phoenix, I'm the Fourth of His Name. Meet the Fifth."_

_Phoenix stepped up to the containment pod and placed his hand on the glass. A naked woman floated in the water, an oxygen mask over her mouth. Her left foot was missing and he plainly saw what Gali meant by Cyberization. The Cybernetic replacement had been bolted on, the flesh replaced by steel. Phoenix noticed a few fingers were metal reconstructions._

"_What's her name?"_

"_Her name shall remain Bloomfeld until the Cyberization is complete and she becomes the Fifth of His name."_

_The wolf stepped away and managed to take out his cigarette case._

"_Why do you smoke? It is a function that I did not understand when I was human nor do I comprehend it presently?"_

"_It keeps the fire going." Phoenix lit the cigarette with his finger._

"_Do you ever feel that fire, brewing inside your belly like a wild beast, wanting to escape and taste the free world?"_

"_Every second of my life."_

_Gali stepped towards Phoenix and placed his Cybernetic palm on his chest. Phoenix drew on his cigarette quietly._

"_The fire has not consumed you, do not be worried my friend. At this rate you have many years left." The Cyber stepped away and placed his glove back on._

"_Thank you Gali, though I could ask you what it feels like to be the beast." The wolf started to walk out of the laboratory, the Cyber dutifully followed._

"_That is why I missed your visits Phoenix. The outside world is almost as interesting as this one. I hope your relationship with Thanos will allow you to return more often."_

"_I'm sure I'll be getting my job back." Phoenix looked up at the red light that gave no indication The Doctor was really watching._

"_In the meantime I want to see Darius. I brought him here just like any other."_

"_Except this time you hold a personal connection to the subject. Darius is in the best hands Phoenix, I can testify to that persuasion."_

"_You want me to walk out these doors and just forget about him."_

"_You forgot Kara in the blink of an eye so what's the difference."_

_Phoenix drew on his cigarette while a flame danced around his fingers. Gali folded his hands behind his back. The wolf extinguished the flames and blew out the smoke._

"_We keep an eye on all our subjects, Cyber or not, if possible. You are an acute interest to the Doctor and me."_

_Phoenix turned away and headed towards the elevator._

"_Darius is Thanos's problem. I just cleaned up the mess. I'll see you around Gali, though you will always be watching."_

"_Precisely."_

_The wolf flicked the cigarette away and entered the lift. He ascended towards the desert one man less then before._

* * *

Phoenix could hear voices from down the hall mixed in with the drilling pain that was gnawing at his senses.

He would have to use a more forceful tactic this time.

The wolf used a door for support and pulled himself together. He stumbled through the door and started to run down the stairs two at a time. He was quick and made it down to the ground level in good time. He opened the door to the streets of Corneria and scanned the walkways for a hint of red.

The wolf saw her walking slowly down the adjoining street, cradling her metal arm. Phoenix got lucky with the red light and made it across the street in a hurry and proceeded to stalk her down. She wouldn't be looking for him but rather any signs of police or soldiers.

The wolf kept up a quick pace and casually caught up to her. Without a comment or sign of action he walked beside her down the street.

Delta was not stupid; a scene would easily lead the police to their position. They crossed the street together

"Do you have patience enough to slow down so I can present my offer?" Phoenix said when they reached the other side. The wolf grabbed on to her Cybernetic hand and pulled her close like a child.

"Leave me alone or I'll carve you a new asshole." The cat squeezed the wolf's paw. "I've taken down bigger fucker then you."

"If you strike me again you will never learn what I have to offer about Silo."

The cat tried to pull her arm away but the wolf held on tight.

"I could cut off your hand any second," The cat started to walk and Phoenix let himself be pulled along.

The wolf did not respond.

"In here," the cat muttered and the wolf let go over her metal paw when they entered the coffee house.

Phoenix took off his trench coat and handed it to Delta. The cat understood the gesture and put the coat on, hiding her Cybernetic hand and jumpsuit. Phoenix entered the establishment in uniform and went up to the counter while Delta found a booth for the pair. It had tables and booths, there were an array of coffees across the wall and most of the patrons were chatty students.

The wolf ordered a hot chocolate for them both and found her in a corner booth. Phoenix sat down opposite of the cat and folded his hands together.

"Quite an adventure were sharing together."

"If you are spewing shit about Silo, you won't leave her alive."

Phoenix laughed and when the waiter came by with the drinks. The wolf paid for them both while Delta pulled up on her collar.

"I hope you like hot chocolate; I can't order you a drink after all"

The cat did not budge.

The wolf sipped the hot beverage and looked down to see five red points staring at him.

"Tell me what you know."

"How about we cut the threats out, before I actually start taking this seriously? If you want to fuck around go ahead, but I know everything about you Delta. So let's start with what you know about Silo."

Delta slipped her hand into a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She pushed it across the table.

Phoenix opened up the piece of paper and looked at a photograph. _Darius_.

"Do you know who that is?" The cat asked.

"Never seen him before."

"I don't know his real name but his cover name was Silo. I took his photo to the police but there was no match in the criminal database. The police contacted the regional government and tried to find out information about him for me. No results in that field either." She sipped her hot chocolate.

"I thought I got a lead on who was his weapons supplier but that turned out to be a dead end. It seems that nobody knows who he is."

Phoenix had drained most of his hot chocolate by then. He set the mug down. "If there are no birth records on him that means he was probably born during the War of the Seven Swords. Many records from that time were lost especially if you were from Fortuna. I would bet he was an orphan like many other children which would explain the lack of governmental data."

"What else?"

"Orphanages typically destroy all records after an allotted period of time; hence Silo became invisible after leaving. If he took up a job off the grid then the money he was making was not known by any government."

"Do you know any new information from the crime scene?"

"Silo disappeared on that fateful night. We have DNA evidence from the crime scene that matches to the person who we believe saved Silo." Phoenix took out a envelope.

"Tell me who it is." The cat lunged forward but the wolf pulled the envelope out of her grasp.

"Can you move your lasers away from my balls first?" He asked.

The cat complied.

"Nothing comes free in life Delta you should know that. For that piece of information as well as any thing else we discover about Silo you must work for me."

"Name the price."

"We have a problem, you're going to help us eliminate it." Phoenix pocked the letter.

"If I help you, will you give me the location of Silo?"

Phoenix nodded.

"You're a real son of a bitch."

"That's what they all say." The wolf drank the remaining hot chocolate.

"All?"

The wolf fingered the mug.

"You didn't think you were in this alone, now, did you?"

* * *

Thanos sat in front of his computer in dead silence. The white fox had the lights dimmed and he focused entirely on the contents that lay before him. He opened a priority email from the CSA and read the contents to himself.

"It seems someone has caught on to my little game. I'm being forced to move other players onto the field." He sat there for a moment and then clicked on the screen.

The monitor brought up C.A.M.P. and Thanos looked under the heading _Graduates of April 4064. _

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Chapter 9: Cyber in Sight**_

_April 16 4064_

_*Phoenix has had his fair share of rough encounters but recruiting a serial killer with charges of child molestation, rape and murder may even be a match for the Demon of Ashes.*_

This chapter has been a rough journey from start to finish and fully emphasises what I have been trying to do with Project Destiny. This chapter shouldn't exist or at least parts of it. I moved up certain scenes that were supposed to come much later in the story to this point to provide some much needed perspective. Needless to say this chapter is the first that really dives into the mythology or the world of PD. This is where reading a chapter a few times may come in handy because their are a lot of connection to previous times.

After sending this to Jas he gave it back to me and recommended some editing to make it more readable for people. So I don't know if the chapter was confusing or not but it certainly has a lot of moments where you may scratch your head.

I added a few key phrases to clear up some of that fog but I have no idea if that was enough.

Other then Phoenix's back-story which touches upon the five years that he left Thanos and a reason for his return I also had the opportunity to talk about the Untouchables and the "rules" so to speak regarding them. Phoenix's smoking was not just for show. I also got to dive a little into the Cyber's, another class of people in this story. But their will be more on that next chapter.

Other then that, sorry for the late update because I received this a good two weeks ago and I should have updated quicker. But sometimes one little event can throw your schedule off such a funeral, but I guess that's life.

Comments always appreciated and thanks for the continued support.

**Unlocked**

_Delta Nine's Theme: TEMA V by Toshihiko Sahashi_


	9. Chapter 9: Cyber in Sight

_**Chapter 9: Cyber in Sight**_

_April 16 4064_

Phoenix brushed a branch out of his face when he entered the thick thistle bushes. The bushes scratched his arm when they cut through his uniform. It was a sweltering day, and the wolf already had sweat stains despite only landing on Fortuna twenty minutes ago. Phoenix walked towards a group of towering willow trees. When he arrives, he ran his hand along the bark until he felt a protrusion. He pulled the latch and the tree invited him inside where he entered the elevator.

The tree engulfed the wolf and he proceeded downwards. The walls seemed to have a glass like texture with neon-gold trim. .

The lift slowed down and eventually stopped without giving any indication to what level Phoenix was in. The wolf stepped out and the elevator doors closed. The hall ahead was a vacant glass cylinder, the only light coming from the neon lights. His footsteps echoed when he walked down the hall. Phoenix stopped about halfway to light a cigarette; he could see a door down the hall.

"I'm here to see The Doctor as ordered." The wolf turned around but he was alone. He doused the flame on his finger and continued to walk. Phoenix drew on his cigarette when he stood in front of the sparkling glass door that could have been thirty feet high. He stepped forward to knock but the glass receded on its own leaving a regular-sized, neon-gold hologram.

Phoenix stepped through and faced the same dark screen as every other time. He nodded at the red beacon even though it would not respond. The wolf drew on his cigarette and waited for Gali to emerge from a side door. Sure enough, the golden-haired Cyber entered the main area a moment later.

"I hope you teach Gren how to say hello without a sword soon." The wolf knew that one day he would instinctively burn the Cyber to ash next time he held a blade near his throat and that was the formal approach of the Solar Dragoons.

"Gren Divis is a Cyber, a human with Cybernetic or mechanical components that was given life when there was none to be had." Gali rested his hands behind his back almost in a methodical manner. Everything had a place from the way his suit was creased to the dark streaks in his golden hair. Only his lavender eyes gave away any hint of humanity to Phoenix. It was those eyes that the wolf felt like he was talking to, the only part of this Cyber's soul he could relate to. If he even has a soul.

"Yeah I already know The Doctor's motto. That does not explain why Gren stopped me in the middle of the hall and was an inch away from slitting my throat."

"The Doctor creates non-identical Cybers. The Sixth of His Name is visually and Cybernetically a stand-alone piece."

The wolf drew on his cigarette, his gaze drifting away from Gali.

"Your confusion is difficult to assess. I suspect that I am orating at a highly advanced rate, my apologies."

"You don't have to say sorry." Phoenix's reply lacked any real sentiments; spending time with Gali and other Cyber's almost sucked the last drops of humanity that remained in him.

"Let me give you an example. If I was given a gun I may see it a tool to defend myself with, someone else may see it as a weapon to kill, another may believe it can be used to get power, maybe a fourth may think it can change the world. There are numerous possibilities."

"So from what you're saying it is impossible to predict what Cybers actions will be because The Doctor does not regulate it."

"Exactly." Gali nodded on key.

"Can't you still teach Gren that I'm a friend?"

"Each Cyber adapts differently, Gren is still figuring out the variables to unlock his mental capabilities."

"Here I was thinking Untouchables were the confusing ones."

"Your race is quite simple to comprehend. Three _Solar Waves_ named by your scientists were recorded between the years 3912-4005. The radiation that the Lylatians exposed to made their cells mutate in different ways. Untouchables were the result along with the sub species effectively known as humans."

"But humans are not classified as Untouchables. They have been constitutionally classified as part of the Lylatian race."

"Indeed, that is why humans were not conscripted to join the Untouchables in The War of the Seven Swords."

"Thanks for the history lesson but I'm here to inquire about _him_." Phoenix spat out word like a deadly toxin.

"Thanos has already informed us. The Doctor will speak to you about it when ready. In the mean time you look quite troubled."

Phoenix drew on his cigarette. "How does it look?"

"The fire burns brightly but not at the level you're are fearing. You still have many years left at this rate Phoenix."

"Good to know." The wolf flicked his cigarette away.

"The Doctor is ready for you. I shall take my leave. It was a pleasant meeting and I hope you do not die tomorrow." Gali positioned himself towards a door making very little noise.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." Phoenix said.

"You will definitely need them." Gali said.

The wolf nodded and the Cyber briskly walked towards one of the side doors and exited.

"Hello Phoenix Wing." The greeting made Gali's verbal ranting seem vivid and cheerful the wolf thought.

Phoenix looked to the red beacon that stood out on the back screen where similar shaded electrical circuits surrounded the beacon and ran along the screen.

"I think this is the first time I've ever got to speak to you." Phoenix replied.

"Why would you want to speak to me?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I could ask questions about why you do what you do." Phoenix knew this was going to be a challenge, he tried to stand perfectly still, not wanting to give away any hint of his intention. The Doctor was the last person, ever more so then Thanos that he wanted knowing every detail of his life.

"I can ask the same question."

"I'm sure you already know the answer." The wolf crossed his arms and did not avert where he was looking.

"Thanos is simply a partner and now he is collecting on his investment. We do not share secrets." The Doctor said.

"Why do you hide behind that screen?" Phoenix knew he could not get anything out of The Doctor at the rate they were going but he wanted more.

"Why do you disguise yourself as a soldier of the CSA?"

Phoenix rested his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

"Let's move on."

"As you wish." The Doctor said.

"Where can I find Asher?"

"Why do you call him that?"

Phoenix grumbled, he didn't feel a need to justify himself to someone who he couldn't even see. The wolf sighed. "Where can I find Grim Asher?" There was no response. "I came here for you to answer that question, so answer it."

"Do you not know his other name?"

Phoenix huffed at the answer as if he offended the automaton. The wolf would not have been surprised if these were pre-recorded responses. "Does it even make a difference?"

"It does Phoenix."

The wolf walked in a circular pattern, looking away from the screen. He didn't know what annoyed him more the fact that he was being told what to say or the thought of conceding argumentatively. "Fine. Where can I find The First of His Name?"

"How would I know?"

"Gali told me once that you keep track of all Cybers and other people of interest." Phoenix touched the pocket where he kept his cigarettes.

"I lost contact with The First of His Name years ago."

The wolf squeezed his pocket and snapped his head towards the screen. "If you don't know where he is then why am I here?"

"I can not tell you directly where he is. Would you like me to tell you the general area he currently resides in?"

The wolf sighed. "That would be nice."

"The city of Saran in Asteroid Colony Vector is where he can be found." The Doctor stated.

"Thank you, I'll be leaving now." The wolf turned to leave.

"Why don't you ask the second question on your mind?"

Phoenix looked over his shoulder and wondered if somewhere in this laboratory or in Lylat a man was currently pressing his hands together in silence. "How do I make Grim join Squad 765?"

"Have you thought of looking into a mirror?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Phoenix asked.

When the wolf did not hear a response, he slipped through the hologram of the door and made his way back to the surface. Phoenix pulled out his communicator when he exited the tree and proceeded to call Thanos.

"Hello Mr. Wing."

"You already knew where Grim was didn't you?" Phoenix yelled into the phone.

"That would mean I sent you down to The Doctor for no reason at all."

"Oh I know there was a reason behind it; I just can't figure it out." Phoenix brushed by the same bushes as he walked back to his fighter. The wolf knew by now that Thanos liked to keep him in the dark on some issues. He delivered every letter without asking any questions yet this simple situation was becoming complicated.

"What did The Doctor say to you?" Thanos asked.

"Something about you collecting on an investment." The wolf has delivered letters to numerous people, some could have been Cyber's and he would not even have known it. But he never handed a document directly to The Doctor.

"The Doctor does not exist in the CSA's eyes and I have provided subjects to experiment on." Thanos replied briefly, it was all Phoenix deserved to know.

"What do you get in return?" Phoenix replied.

"Perhaps the greatest surgical engineer in Lylat will help me with our project." Thanos said. "I'm allowed to get in touch with his Cybers and use them where I see fit."

"That didn't work the first time." The image of The Second of his Name came to mind and made the wolf queasy.

"It will this time, I'm counting on it. Deliver the letter to Grim Asher."

"Out of all the people I've delivered letters to this time there is a good chance I will be killed." Phoenix had once led a gang of powerful Untouchables that were mentally unstable to say the least but Asher was on a completely different level.

"Would you like me to call upon the services Agross or Ms. Spas to assist you?"

"Heaven forbid you might have to replace two people." Phoenix spat out the answer before he even thought about it.

"My sentiments exactly."

Phoenix knew that was a lie. Thanos would send anyone else in a heartbeat over Phoenix. The wolf tightened his grip on the phone, "The Doctor said something about looking into a mirror."

"Interesting." Thanos answered.

"How about you fill me in?"

"Mr. Wing sometimes in life we are challenged to above and beyond expectations. Use that head of yours for once."

"You're a real son of a bitch you know that." Typical bull shit response from the man in white, sometimes the wolf did not even understand why he bothered.

"Agreed, now get going."

Phoenix clicked off the communicator and entered the cockpit. He lit a cigarette, something he normally did not do when flying. He entered the coordinates of the colony. He cocked his pistol and sharpened his combat knife while the fighter took off. It was going to be a very short flight.

***

A young female pink-furred chipmunk exited the bakery after locking up. She pulled on her jacket tightly. It was a chilly evening. The chipmunk noticed a few hoodlums smoking drugs on the hood of a car across the street. She thought about telling her boss about those kids so they could report them to the police. They were most likely the ones vandalizing the store. She started to walk across the street when one of the street punks, a chicken dressed in black leather gazed at her and blew a kiss. The chipmunk stopped and looked at her car, which now seemed too far away.

She gulped and decided to cut through the alley and emerge near her car without having to face those kids. The chipmunk pressed on into the brick alley where many stores left their trash for pick up. She definitely wanted to report those kids now. She did not even notice how slowly she was walking.

Something stirred in a trash bin behind her.

"Who's there?" The chipmunk turned around and reached into her purse. The cat only meowed when it looked up at the static electricity running out of her tazer. Solar's light was receding making the alley quite dim so she could barely see the feline.

"It's just a cat." She threw the tazer back in her purse and bent down to pet the cat. The feline hissed, scratching her paw before running away. The chipmunk swore under her breath before sucking on her finger. She turned around and saw the knife sticking out of the ground. She looked up and around but nobody was around, she was completely alone. The chipmunk bit down on her lip and felt the run down bricks against her fingers.

"What?" The pink-furred girl backed away slowly. "Whoever you are, come out now before I call the police."

She raised her fist into the air but her only audience was herself. The chipmunk opened her purse and searched for her phone. She stumbled forward and almost fell on the ground when she didn't notice the broken bottle she stepped on. The chipmunk fell forward and used a garbage bin to save her fall. The search for her cell phone continued.

When she found her cell phone, the knife that was previously on the ground flew up towards the rooftops.

"Nice trick, I could see the wire around the ring." She pushed away from the brick wall almost tripping on a garbage bag. The chipmunk stumbled and the cell phone flew from her paw. She ran to where the phone was but right when she picked it up, the wire on the ground retracted and the chipmunk hung upside down.

She hit the wall and her purse slipped off her shoulder. "Fuck." The chipmunk drifted back and forth when trying to get her bearings.

"Help!" She screamed. "Can anyone hear me?"

A dark mass landed on the ground in front of her. The chipmunk screeched when the man stood up and crushed her cell phone under his boots. A rundown black cloak covered his body.

She was low enough so that the man's face was directly level with hers. He stepped between her and the wall and pressed her cheeks against his.

"Tell me the truth. Does the warmth of my face feel better then my metal fingers stroking your hair?"

"Somebody help me!" She screamed loudly and squirmed despite being pinned.

"See this knife? Now _this_ isn't a trick." The man brought the tip of the blade to her lips.

"No screaming, I wouldn't want to cut that pretty little face of yours just yet." He lowered the knife, still pressing his face against the chipmunks.

She did not utter a sound.

"Do you like games? I like games, lots and lots of games. So we're going to play one, hehe."

The chipmunk looked away.

The man pivoted and pulled her by the hair towards him. She screamed but he did not relinquish his grip.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." The man turned his head to the side. "Am I that ugly that you can't even manage that?"

"Please just let me go." She responded then closed her eyes.

"Don't avoid the question. I just want to know why you will not look at me. Why does no one look at me in the eye?" The man brought the blade up against her throat.

She opened then and managed to look at the man's face. He was human, almost toad like, with venomous lips and greasy dark hair that obscured his green eye. The other half of his face was metal.

"You're very nice looking." The human danced upon the spot but managed to keep the knife perfectly still.

The human pulled away the knife and scratched at the metal side of his face with the edge of the blade.

"Lies." The man said. "LIES LIES LIES!"

"You women always never tell the truth, always tricking me. Guess what. I can fuck with your head too, so we're going to play a game. Just you, me and a knife." He squealed at the very thought and pressed his head against hers. Her forehead was warm and sweaty.

"If I play this game will you release me?"

The man chuckled and pulled on her hair again when he twirled around. "The game is really simple. Tell me your name?"

She cried out when the human ripped out some strands of her hair. Her eyes were moist with tears when she drifted towards the human. "Why?"

"Why you say? Why, why, why, why, WHY is a wonderful word." The human twitched and grabbed her arm and held her tightly. "Now answer the fucking question."

"Ally Niddon."

"You win a prize Ally." He released her and Ally swung hard into the brick wall. Grim ignored her as he munched on her hair like a candy bar. The squirrel kicked away knocking down a garbage pail flailing wildly at everything around her.

He spat out the hair the activity bored him. "I like KIWI's, yours doesn't taste like kiwis, and it tastes salty."

Ally didn't respond, how could she to the babbling of a mad man.

The human stepped away and threw the knife in the air, catching it with his metal hand. He stepped up to her and started to cut through her jacket.

"What are you doing?" The girl's eyes went vivid.

"If you squirm I might make you bleed accidentally and that wouldn't be very fun."

The chipmunk let him finish, the man was almost trembling on the spot. He roughly pulled off her jacket and proceeded to cut through her shirt.

"Oh I haven't told you my prize yet. My sweet little Ally you have been rewarded with the number four." Grim threw his other hand into the air holding up only three fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"It means you will just be another name in my collection." The man replied.

She started to scream once again, this time louder. The chipmunk started to shift her weight and managed to lift her arm up. She knocked the knife out of the man's hand and cut one of her fingers in the process.

"Bad, bad, bad girl." The human looked up at his left hand looking specifically at his raised index finger. He turned to the chipmunk and watched her suck on the bleeding digit.

He hesitated, but then lowered the said finger. He immediately ran up to her and held her against the wall with his left hand.

"That counts as one damn it! I'll have to make the other three count then." The human ran his metal digits along the curves of her face and pushed away. He bent down to pick up the bloody knife and saw a pair of dark boots ahead.

"Stand up. Slowly." The man ordered.

The man rose, and Phoenix let his eyes take in the sight. The right side of his face was cybernetic, bearing an orange eye, metallic lips, and a mechanical arm. The left leg, thought covered, Phoenix knew had to be cybernetic as well. A quick glance over at the chipmunk—bleeding and tied—fand at the psychotic look on the man's face removed all doubt from Phoenix's mind. Gritting his teeth, he levelled the silenced pistol at the other's head. "There's no mistaking it. You're Grim Asher."

"What would give you that idea, Officer?" The human clapped his hands together, and his mechanical face lit up in a twisted half-grin.

"Don't even think about it." The wolf stepped forward, and Grim retreated a step, gesturing over at the chipmunk.

"Can't you just leave us alone? We were having such a wonderful time until you showed up."

The scary part, Phoenix thought, was that the comment seemed so sincere that it was almost as if Grim believed it. Tightening his grip on the gun, Phoenix said, "Step away from the girl."

"But—but—but I have nothing sharp in my hands." Grim showed his empty palms, one of them mechanical, then tucked them behind his back, and that grin appeared again.

"Oh God please help me." The chipmunk screeched.

"Ma'am, just be quiet." The wolf said.

"Ally." Grim looked over his shoulder. "If you don't stop screaming I'll _FUCKING_ cut off you tongue and shove it up your vag!"

"You, shut the fuck up." Phoenix said. The whimpering chipmunk became silent.

"Okay, okay." The human turned and shook his hair. "First tell me your name."

"Phoenix Wing." The wolf held his gun firmly, bending his knees only slightly, waiting for the chance to jump at the human.

"Ally meet Phoenix." Grim motioned to the wolf with his head. "Ally say bye-bye to Officer Phoenix."

Grim snapped his knee just slightly and a throwing knife flew out, knocking Phoenix's pistol aside. The gun went off and a brick near the chipmunk exploded.

The human revealed his hands and threw the knives between his fingers at the wolf. Grim drew the ringed blade he had before and charged at Phoenix.

The wolf jerked backwards.

Grim's knives skimmed over his face just grazing his hair. Phoenix stood up right when Grim moved to slice him. Grim cut Phoenix across the nose and flipped the knife downward slashing through fabric and flesh across both shoulders separately. Phoenix parried the Cyber's fourth cut with the knife he had drawn. Grim tried to punch Phoenix with his Cybernetic joint but the wolf locked his hand over Grim's. Phoenix cringed when the metal shattered his knuckles. His flames started to spread along the human's cloak.

Grim flipped back not before throwing the knife at Phoenix. The wolf rolled to the side behind a dumpster and started to form some condensed fireballs in his hand. The human ripped off the burning sleeve with his other hand. His arm and hand seemed to be made of thin silver-shaded metal. Compared to Gali's hand, Grim's looked simple with the metal bolts and locks.

The human grabbed the knife that popped out of his arm. "I'm not very patient, I mean Ally is half-naked and men have needs."

"You know when I found out that you were The First of His Name I had to laugh." Phoenix tasted blood but that was nothing compared to the game he was about to play.

"Oh so your one of _those_ types," Grim hunched over throwing the knife between his hands.

"I'm not here to arrest you if that's what you thought. The Doctor doesn't want you either." Phoenix knew that a man like Grim would interpret everything differently, the greatest lie may seem just like one big joke to the human.

"I don't care about the Doc."

"Serial killers aren't exactly low profile. I didn't need to talk to The Doctor to find you," Phoenix said when he pressed the orbs in his fist into smaller, tighter forms.

"Many people have tried to interfere with my work, you're not the first. Your name shall become part of me," The human let out a deep breath. "It's arousing me. Hehe"

"I'm always up for a challenge." Phoenix stood up and immediately fired the orange marbles at the ground near Grim. The compressed balls of fire exploded and raging flames spread out. The human stumbled back into Ally when the wolf jumped through his own fires and flicked the knife.

Grim grabbed the knife with his open hand right when it was about to puncture his captive. "How dare you to try to steal her away. She is _MINE_!" The human dropped the knife and turned to face Phoenix, who was inhaling heavily.

The human pulled on the metal wire about Ally and the restraint immediately retracted pulling the chipmunk into the air. Grim vaulted upwards and kicked off the opposing wall. The human pulled himself up a ladder just when the wolf below blew out a concentrated flamethrower.

"Mine. She's mine and so are you now." The Cyber ducked. A fireball exploded against the wall behind him.

Grim jumped down. The fires spread along the wolf's paws. Phoenix wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand. The human cracked his neck and beckoned Phoenix forward with his knife. The wolf pulled back his fist just when the wire around Ally loosened and she came screaming downwards. He stopped his attack before he could hit the chipmunk while the human slid under and kicked Phoenix to the ground.

The two of them rolled across the ground until they came up against a wall. Grim was swift with his knife grazing the wolf another three times before he stabbed downwards. Phoenix caught the Cyber's blade, cutting through his knuckles on his right hand. The Cyber shifted and focused on the knife with his Cybernetic hand, edging it closer to Phoenix's heart. The wolf looked around and saw just garbage around.

"Your name is calling to me." Grim laughed to himself, grinning.

Phoenix tried to speak but the human clamped his mouth shut with his left hand. Grim pushed downwards and the wolf felt the blade slipping.

"Hot." The human pressed forward on the wolf. "Fuck!" Grim moved his hand off Phoenix's mouth when the fireball came out.

The human's head arched forward when the metal railing from above, hit him. Phoenix punched the human in the face, now that the Cyber did not have him pinned down. The wolf kicked Grim away and rolled to the side. Grim leapt off the ground and swiped at Phoenix's throat when the wolf pressed the barrel of the pistol into the human's skull.

Neither of them moved and a second later Grim backed down and stepped away.

"I'm feeling generous, so leave me and Ally alone." The human waved the hand he held the knife in.

Phoenix shot the knife out of the Cyber's hand and when Grim turned around; he felt a bullet graze his face.

"You fucking shot me." The human pressed his left hand against the black blood dripping down his cheek.

"I wasn't aiming for you." The wolf holstered his pistol when Ally fell to the ground. She had used her hand to avoid her head banging against the hard ground. Neither of them bothered seeing to the chipmunk when she removed the wire around her foot. She looked at them both silently, picked up her purse and fled.

Grim hid his knife within the folds of his cloak and stepped towards the wolf.

"What _do_ you want?" the human asked.

"I want you to help me." The wolf dabbed at the wound on his nose with his hand.

"You want me to help you?" Grim gracefully bowed, "And here I thought I already was doing a service for Lylat."

"It's all in here." Phoenix handed the envelope to the Cyber. Grim looked it over, when a drop of his black blood fell on the piece of paper. The Cyber ripped the envelope apart and read the letter.

"You do realize that I could murder you on the ship." Grim did not giggle, or blink or even smile. He was perfectly serious.

"I'm willing to take that risk," the wolf said without a hint of hesitation.

At first, the human did not move but then a smile gradually like the incoming tide forming across his mismatched face. Grim clapped his hands in excitement and jumped into the air. He shook the letter at the wolf. "I could kiss you, or kill you, either way it sounds FUN,"

The letter spontaneously burst into flames in the human's hand. The Cyber let the burning remains fall to the ground when he picked up one of his used knives on the ground.

"If I help you with this Dark Hand problem you're going to make sure that nobody interferes with my work again." Grim said.

"We can erase your former crimes if you would like." The wolf decided to throw in the obvious just to be safe.

"No. I like that my reputation travels across planets."

"You will be immune to all CSA investigation and your work will go unpunished. We can even help with travel arrangements if you like." Phoenix joked.

"Hehehe. Traveling from planet to planet makes it harder to connect the names." The human skipped towards the wolf.

"I can make sure no mercenary bothers you again also."

"No, No, No, NOOOOOOO" The human grabbed on to the wolf's shirt like a beggar. "I enjoy their company so very, very much. I know a few of their names by heart."

"If you accept the offer then there is nothing else to discuss." The wolf pushed the human's face back and he let go.

"Were you really trying to kill little Ms. Ally?" Grim asked when Phoenix walked away.

The wolf stopped and proceeded to light a cigarette.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Phoenix said.

"What a silly question. Of course I was. I was only one letter away." Grim raised his metal hand against his face and only held one finger up.

"Then I guess I was trying to kill her." The wolf drew on his cigarette when he walked away and ignored The Doctor's words repeating in his head.

***

Countless candles lighted the stone room. It would take hours to count them all. The chandeliers twinkled like a thousand stars and the candlesticks formed a ring of fire around the walls. In the center of the room were six different coloured placemats surrounding a semi-circle granite slab. Holograms flickered out and four of those placemats were now vacant. Purple continued to kneel and looked ahead at the dark curtain that cut the room in half. Someone was echoing Purple's position on a mat behind the wall of fabric.

"The Mad One says to report."

Purple nodded before speaking.

"The series of Grunty shootings conducted by me were accomplished; the fee of five million dollars has been delivered to our off bank account by the Nada organization. The legislature about banning prostitution has died along with those men and Nada can continue their prostitution ring without any troubles." Purple said.

"The Mad One is pleased with the results and now another task shall be given to Purple."

"What do you ask of me this time?"

"A series of high profile Black-market dealing will be taking place on Macbeth in less then a month. The Dark Hand has been asked to arrange security for this and to ensure that there are no troubles."

"Seems risky, a lot of things could go wrong." Purple said. "I'd think its best The Dark Hand does not accept the job."

"Look to your right Purple, what do you see?"

Purple adjusted her lavender-shaded mask and looked at the empty white place mat.

"I see white."

"You replaced the dearly departed White who served The Mad One and The Dark Hand faithfully. White has been greatly missed but you have now joined us Purple and you shall take on the task that I assign you." The Mad One said.

"I will do my best."

"The Dark Hand's payment will be received after the arms dealings are completed and then we shall disappear." The Mad One paused. "Then Purple will receive another task"

"Understood." Purple got up from her pose and walked out of the room. The candles flickered when she walked by but not one went out.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Chapter 10: Father Knows Best**_

_April 30 4064_

_*An unexpected recruitment brings everything a full circle when the wolf briefs Squad 765 on their first operation against The Dark Hand.*_

Greetings, it has been too long and for that, I owe everyone my most sincere apologies. There should a crime against taking months to update a story even more so because my editor sent me this very chapter at least a month ago. This document has been sitting on my computer and now with my thirty page papers behind me, I can make much needed time for this.

I am still writing this story in case you were wondering, still thinking about all the variables. I will not give up, I want to actually have a "complete" for once, it's been excessively long since my last actually full-length story was finished.

I owe a bunch of people reviews, a good number are the works of my readers. That is my next project on my growing list.

In terms of this chapter, I tried to spice up my dialogue scenes with narration that Jas highly recommended. I am not perfect, but I am improving so look out for better instalments in the future. Grim Asher was finally introduced, something which I looked forward to for a long time. If anyone remembers the first version of Project Destiny, the story started with Grim Asher escaping from Sasha Bloomfeld. He is always fun to write as so I hoped you enjoyed his scenes. Lastly, I added that scene at the end for obvious reasons and in case you were wondering yes the "plot" or at least the main plot point will be addressed next chapter and onwards.

Comments always appreciated and thanks for your continued support.

**Unlocked**

_Grim Asher's Theme_: Rabbia by Toshihiko Sahashi


	10. Chapter 10: Father Knows Best

_**Chapter 10: Father Knows Best**_

_April 30 4064_

The wolf clapped his hands and the four panels of vivid light came on above, illuminating the room. Phoenix threw off the thread-worn flannel sheet that he slept under and proceeded to the bathroom. The captain's quarters was small consisting of a bedroom and a private bathroom. It was a luxury considering the cramped size of the transport. His body was exposed; the key around his neck jangled wildly but the cold air did not stir him to reach for the clothes hanging on the back of the door.

Phoenix turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower, a prison-like box. He stepped out a few minutes later, looking more presentable with his red-orange hair under control. The wolf grabbed some boxers and stepped into his standard blood red and muddy grey pants of the CSA. He walked over to the mirror hanging over an ochre night table and lit a cigarette. He lightly breathed out the smoke, adjusting the cigarette with his lips when he reached down and picked up a picture frame that had knocked over. The wolf drew on his cigarette as he gazed upon the faded picture of Elizabeth in her CAMP fatigues smiling back at him.

The wolf lightly turned the frame over and laid it flat on the nightstand beside the open pack of cigarettes, his Wolfram, his com and a silver wristwatch. Phoenix turned around and walked across the room, which did not take many strides. The room was quite bare considering he never painted the walls, the lack of furniture and the bare minimum of personal effects. The safe was located behind a false panel that someone had built in before his time. The panel deteriorated like ancient pottery and the wolf started to turn the lock. It opened after the sixth number and he jerked back the titanium-enforced door. Phoenix moved his cigarette with his tongue and moved the key over his head.

He inserted the key into the lock that held a tough green-yellow glaze in place. When he turned the key, the glaze receded into the piece of metal and the lock fell into the wolf's hand. Phoenix reached for the files in the upper chamber and ignored the blinking white light and card key slot that hid a lower container.

The wolf stepped away for a moment and re-read the files over the light of his cigarette. The profiles of his combatants lay in his hands from birth to the day they signed on with him. The safe glowed orange from the other side of the room and the colour died when he walked over. Phoenix reached down, his hand bumping over the red microdots that were transporting the data from Thanos to the data point in the safe. He scanned the document consisting of a single line and stepped over to the wall where the intercom was located.

Phoenix held down the red button and inched towards the speaker.

"This is Wing; a briefing on Operation Eden of the East will begin soon enough." He released the button and proceeded to close the safe. The wolf put all the papers back in place, held the lock up in the center of the safe, and pulled out his key. The glaze expanded outwards and soon formed a wall around the lock. Phoenix closed the door of the safe and stepped back and the panel rematerialized a second later.

"Time to begin." The wolf extinguished the cigarette and proceeded to dress himself.

Phoenix walked down the curving isle of The Eternity with its sleek metallic floors and the orange vein like electrical appendages running everywhere made it seem rather monstrous. The Soul Reaper gunship, which Thanos had impounded nine years ago, had not seen much action but it had been the wolf's unofficial "home" ever since then. He was tempted to light a cigarette when Jessie Spas appeared from up ahead. She was going to the showering facility by the looks of the towel and bottle of foam way.

They stopped and looked at each other for a second. She dressed in those camouflaged pants of greens and browns and a long-sleeve black t-shirt and he in complete military attire.

"Sir." Jessie saluted the wolf with her free hand.

Phoenix saluted back.

"I'm looking forward to your briefing; perhaps you will be wearing the CSA's armband then." The navy-blue furred coyote said.

"That's really only for official business and high strung officers." He would have said something else but the wall com to his right was beeping and his gaze drifted away.

"I see. I'll be taking my leave now Sergeant-Major." Jessie nodded and then walked off and head for the shower.

Phoenix immediately walked over to the com unit, consisting of a small speaker, a few knobs and, a tiny vid screen. The wolf saw the skeletal picture of the Eternity displayed where the intrusion was. He made his way around the curving bend perhaps a two-minute walk to the tiny docking bay that was more of a storage area then anything else. The wolf walked over to the matching wall com in this room, which had a nine-digit keypad attached to the left.

He typed the corresponding code, which opened the docking hatch, and a metal ramp folded out and extended below.

Phoenix reached into his jacket and made sure his Wolfram was easy to get at.

The wolf heard a choir of voices and he looked over the edge just when the first girl walked up the ramp. She had vibrant caramel-orange fur, dark chestnut eyes and wore black square-rimmed glasses. Her hair was short and cut back though the wolf could see a few braids. She carried two suitcases and a duffel bag over her shoulder. The second female was a leopardess with sea-blue fur, the third a hyena with grey-green fur and the last had bright pink fur and the bluest eyes the wolf had ever seen. The fourth female carried only a small backpack and smiled when she approached Phoenix. All four were dressed in uniform, down to the armband.

"My name is Elizabeth Preston and I'm presenting you on behalf of the four of us with transfer orders to squad 765 on the order of Captain Thanos Dublin." The pink-furred fox handed the folder to him.

"Oh."

* * *

"_Ninety-six. Come on! My mother would beat you until your ass bleeds red if you can't do one-hundred stinking push-ups." The drill-sergeant, a cock-eyed rooster yelled into the megaphone._

_The cadets were line up one after another, a dozen's dozen, a sea of sweaty flesh and young bodies._

_She sat up high, on a platform similar to one a lifeguard would watch over a pool in. Perhaps because the entire group was completing their push-ups is in an empty pool. _

"_Ninety-seven, don't even think about stopping." The chicken roared into the megaphone._

_The cadets were all dressed in blood red and muddy grey, no two bodies different except for fur and species, and that was irrelevant. _

"_Ninety-eight, you came here as children and you're going to leave as the best soldiers we have to offer the defence of Lylat. You still have eight-years left, so stop fucking around."_

"_Ninety-nine. Your parent's won't save you now!"_

_Their was a series of groans from below as the final push came and the drill-sergeant finally uttered one-hundred_.

"_Nobody move from their position." She ordered from above before descending below in a hurry. _

_The drill-sergeant paced around the edge of the diving pool, it was quite deep. Maybe twenty-feet._

"_Class 1274-BG you will return to your appropriate barracks and then march to the cafeteria for dinner. Do I make myself clear?" She leaned over almost in a mocking way._

"_Yes Ma'am" was the loud and coherent reply._

"_Good. Now because I am a generous instructor I am going to show you a live generation in what we in the military like to call a cluster fuck. Observe." The drill sergeant stepped away and made her way up the ladder when the pool started to fill with water slowly at first and then at an incredible rate._

"_Don't you think that's a bit much ma'am?" A blue-furred coyote asked when handing the megaphone over._

"_Non-sense Spas, to weed out the weak we must fortify the strong. They're ten, they can handle anything." She took back her megaphone and watched the chaos unfold. It was a large pool but not enough ledges for everyone's small hands. _

"_Are the divers on hand?" The drill sergeant asked when she looked through a pair of binoculars._

"_I just saw Violet go under." Jessie replied, frantically looking around. The children, virtually exhausted, were struggling to keep afloat in the pool. Some were trying to get on their backs while others frantically tried to swim to the ledge only to have another child push them underwater. _

"_Who's the one just getting out of the top left of the right now with the pink fur?" The chicken adjusted the angle for a better look._

"_Preston, Elizabeth." Spas responded after flipping through a registry._

"_That one is going to go places." _

"_How do you know that ma'am?" The coyote watched Violet resuscitate a young lab and then immediately run to the diving board, as soon as the child was breathing._

"_I said the same about you didn't I?"_

"_I got less then a year to go still ma'am." Jessie made some notes on the board and noticed the drill sergeant's smile._

"_Ah look, down goes another one and there goes your friend." She chuckled hoarsely before turning her attention back to the pool._

"_That would be Nadia Jeweller, not in peak physical perfection yet."_

"_I'll fix that soon enough. Down, down, down they go." _

_Elizabeth ears perked up when Nadia entered the dormitory. _

"_You didn't have to wait for me."The orange-furred husky replied. She had large circular glasses, a mouse-like nose and thin lips._

"_But I like waiting for people." Elizabeth had unbuttoned her uniform and thrown a white t-shirt on. _

"_You did not need help though. The drill-sergeant does not like me very much." Nadia sat beside Elizabeth on her bunk and threw the plastic bag full of wet clothes above on her top bunk._

"_I don't think the drill sergeant likes anyone. She is mean especially to the boys and I saw her slap Billy Dobson the other day when he asked for his mother."_

"_Family is something nice to think about."_

"_What's your family like Nadia?" Elizabeth asked, fiddling with her thumbs and listening to a fly buzz around the light above them._

"_Well I was born at St. Michael's hospital on Venom on March 17__th__ 4046. My parents both work for the military so I get to come here. When I was eight, I was enrolled in CAMP, same as you. I have an older brother named Jase and he is a cop working somewhere in Katina." Nadia adjusted her glasses and noticed the fly. She bit down on her lip slightly, somewhat agitated._

"_What about you?"_

"_I don't have a family, at least one I know." The pink fox smiled back._

"_I'm sorry." The husky looked down. "I wouldn't have asked if I known."_

"_It happens." _

"_Have you ever wondered who your parents are?" She looked back up. "Why you were left in an orphanage?"_

"_Every day and night. But here I am and that's where I'm going to stay." The fox stood up and yawned before grabbing her jacket._

"_But someone must have paid your enrolment fee Elizabeth. Someone out there in Lylat cares about you; don't you want to find out who they are?" Nadia jumped off the bed and pointed up at the fly._

_The fox had finished buttoning her jacket and placed a matching beret on her head. _

"_I don't have time to look for a ghost. If they wanted to meet me don't you think they would have come out by now?"_

"_Maybe they're scared; it's pretty easy to be afraid." Nadia replied, the buzzing stopped and the fly fell to the floor._

"_It's not like we have free time on our hands to search." Elizabeth walked towards the door with Nadia on her heels._

_The orange husky grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "We have holiday time and you're going to make the most of it for now on."_

_Elizabeth turned her head. "I don't even know where to begin. She looked down at the floorboards. It was a muddy wasteland. What if my parents don't want me back?" _

"_My brother always tells me to stay positive." Nadia grabbed Elizabeth's hands. "Who would abandon a girl like you?" No one in their right mind would leave you. Therefore, we are going to start at the orphanage next chance we get. Okay?" _

_The pink-furred fox looked up. She gripped Nadia's hands harder. She always wanted to look for her parents but it was scary. If Nadia was there maybe it would be okay._

"_Okay." She smiled and they released each other and headed to the mess hall._

_

* * *

_

"It seems everything is in order." Phoenix read the transfer files a fourth time before closing the folder. The wolf stood there silently taking in the moment, pondering if this was a dream or a nightmare.

"Welcome aboard, Private Preston."

She saluted and he followed, as did the other three girls. Phoenix shook her hand when she offered it and then she walked past him. He tried not to look at her but it was too difficult. She was so, so big. He needed a updated picture.

"Welcome Private Jeweller." The wolf shook the husky's hand and repeated the gesture with the two other girls before following them inside. He closed the docking bay and the ramp receded back into the bowels of the ship.

The door slid back, the wolf exited the room, and the four Privates waited for him in the hall. His right hand slit into his pocket comfortably sitting on his pack of cigarettes.

"If you follow me please I'll give you a tour of the Eternity, your accommodations for the voyage and we will conclude with a general briefing." The red-orange furred wolf walked ahead and the four followed.

"This is a Turtle class gunship that was acquired from the Soul Reapers during the 67th Battle of Sector Y during 4055. Those orange energy lines provide power throughout the ship from the fission reactor located a level below."

The orange husky banged her head against the nearest wall. "Do the communications, tracking and all other such systems date from that period or has the Eternity been updated in the last nine years?"

"This ship has all modern conveniences, including a sanitary, closed-off medical room that is to my right. I believe from what I read Private Copper from the transfer files that will be your place of residence."

"I have four years of specialized training including one year of field experience sir." The blue-furred leopardess responded.

"We are now approaching the mixed bathroom that has both stalls and urinals. There are four working showers, six sinks and heated floors. I trust you're all familiar with those?"

"Sir we lived and trained on co-ed facilities for ten years." Elizabeth replied.

Phoenix gripped his package of cigarettes tightly and unbuttoned his jacket.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

Elizabeth rubbed her hands together. "I thought it was cold myself."

The wolf turned around and faced the four Privates. His half-smile disappeared.

"Give me one second." He backed up and then walked into the bathroom after the doors retracted

The crystal-mirror ran all across the left side of the room with the sinks divided evenly. The stalls and urinals were on the right, the showers being further down the room.

Phoenix turned on a tap and splashed cold water on his face, once, twice, three times, more then enough to soak his collar. He looked up, the droplets running down his cheeks and onto his uniform. The wolf took a heavy slow breath, drying his face with a towel, and then removed his package of cigarettes.

He lit one and drew on it as strong as possible.

"Fuck me," The wolf exhaled the smoke and left the bathroom without any hesitation.

"Sorry about the wait." Phoenix walked out to the sight of Grim Asher bent over like a crone starring at the four girls from around a corner like a hawk circling its prey. They did not seem to notice him as they were talking amongst themselves for the moment. He made eye contract with Grim and the human just winked back before smiling and stalking back where he came from.

"Who were you talking to?" Elizabeth asked.

"No one." Phoenix drew on his cigarette. "Let us continue." The wolf led the group along past his own room, which he only pointed out as trivial, and then they arrived at the bridge.

The doors led them to the command center of the Eternity, a room with two decks and an array of consoles. The room seemed to be set up with individuals kiosks, all the stations were separated from each other and steel railings were spread across the higher floor. Despite the Eternity being an old model, the technology was not that out dated. There was hologram technology emitting a blue pulse. The monitors displayed various bits of information such as shields, hydraulic power, and the fission reactors rate of consumption that communications officers monitor. The colourful neon graphs and statistics on the monitors clashed with the deadpan grey all around.

"The Soul Reapers had a lot more personnel in their command structure, but thanks to modern technology, a ship like this only needs a handful of people to run." The wolf walked past his own chair on the upper deck that had a view of the action below along with two supporting consoles on the right and left. He led them down a tiny fleet of stairs to the lower deck where there were three consoles. The vid screens were dormant and none of the neon lights on the control panels was flashing. The green-gray hyena approached the pilot's seat were a moon shaped wheel protruded out.

"Private Harris, this ship's fission reactor can supply power to our engines up to warp speed. The Turtle class ships were known for their swiftness in battle." The wolf walked up beside her.

"I've studied this model's schematics before, but I never thought I would fly one. Though aren't the Turtle class used as carriers, not light gunners?" The hyena spun the chair with her fingers.

"Well of course that's we will be doing here, in a sense." The wolf looked around, surrounded by the four young women.

"What are we doing exactly?" Nadia asked. "Our transfer orders didn't mention our exact roles."

Phoenix stood up straight and cleared his voice. He drew on his cigarette for a second and then the main video monitor came to life and Thanos Dublin smiled upon them like some demi-god.

"I'll take it from here Sergeant-Major. Can you please see to our specialists?" The white-furred fox was dressed in his usual unique attire.

"Specialists." _So that's what we are calling them._ The wolf smirked before leaving the Privates with their Captain. Phoenix looked behind him to see Elizabeth put her bags down and listen to Thanos's briefing. The door closed behind him and he was off to the briefing room.

* * *

_Elizabeth pulled the wire and the red stop icon blinked as the bus crept near the designated stop. The pink-furred fox thanked the bus driver before stepping down onto the street. Before proceeding up the stairs the fox made sure her all her buttons were done up and had no articles sticking out awkwardly. _

"_Well home sweet home." She walked up the same marble stairs as she had down countless times in her past at Lylat's Finest. The mansion still stood strong and added a fresh breath of history when Corneria's capital had converted to high-rises and office buildings. _

_She continued up the marble stairs and pushed back the oaken doors. The fox stepped onto the velvet carpet that Mrs. Joana had constantly renewed. Physically speaking the place had not changed. She walked down the hall and ran her fingers along the wallpaper; a citrus scent filled her nose the farther she walked._

_Elizabeth paused and watched the children play behind the glass. The fox placed her paw on the glass and created a sweaty streak. The nostalgia crept up like a shadow; she was relieving history with every step and she would not have it any other way. Until she enrolled into C.A.M.P., this was her home, her true home. The pink fox smiled to herself looking at a blue-furred kit who dwarfed the play castle she climbed in. _

"_You were once in that very castle my dear." _

_The pink-furred cat turned around to face Mrs. Joana, who still had a keen sense of silence. _

_Elizabeth walked up to her and opened her arms, but retracted at the last moment and shook her head instead. The two women sat down on the bench, the director crossing her legs comfortably while the fox hunched over._

"_You don't have to be so nervous." Mrs. Joana still maintained her authoritative look wearing a dark suit, neutral styled glasses and curled hair. She did this with style though and had fostered good relations with everyone around her due to her friendly, yet direct methods._

_Elizabeth pressed her clammy hands together and sat back._

"_It's like a dream, coming back here."_

"_Dreams are like that, though I guess I'd ask why someone wants to relive a dream instead of reality. Is everything going well at C.A.M.P?_

_The cat jumped at the question. "It's the experience of a lifetime." "I've learned so much in four years."_

"_Then why are you hiding your uniform? Mrs. Joana asked. _

"_Maybe I want to be more then just a soldier who attends CAMP." The fox fiddled with her buttons of her navy overcoat._

_Mrs. Joana sighed and stood up. She offered the fox her hand and lifted her to her feet._

"_Perhaps we need a change of scenery. Let us go to my office. This place is bringing up too many memories for me to."_

_Elizabeth followed the cat past the children playing, through the old wooden halls and towards the reception area. Mrs. Joana paused for a second to greet a potential parent. She shook the falcon's hand before leading the pink-furred fox into her office. It was rather spacious, with two black, sleek couches forming a V of sorts towards the cat's desk. A triangular glass table was between the coaches. Her desk was neatly organized, no loose papers or crushed coffee cups. All the files on the shelves behind her were in perfect order. The room smelled of lime despite the ceiling fan rotating at a reasonable pace. Elizabeth did not take a seat, but instead looked for her picture on the wall. There were hundreds of picture spanning around the room._

_Mrs. Joana sat on the opposite couch after getting a glass of water for them both. The cat sipped at the refreshing drink before pointing the fox in the right direction._

"_Every child that has come through these doors has their picture around here somewhere."_

_Elizabeth smiled when she found her picture. It had been only four years since she left Lylat's Finest._

_The cat took a seat and undid her coat fully before sipping at the water._

_Mrs. Joana nodded at the uniform, "It fits you perfectly."_

"_Thanks."_

_The cat pushed her curls away from her face when she lit a cigarette. The window was already open._

"_I thought there was a no smoking policy here."_

"_There is," Mrs. Joana smirked. "An old friend taught me that sometimes breaking the rules is a good thing. I only smoke a few times a year, in private, where I can show my true colours."_

_Elizabeth set her glass down on the coaster._

"_I came here today to ask you a few questions about my past."_

"_Shoot." The cat drew on her cigarette lightly._

"_I didn't just come to this place by accident and I know CAMP isn't free." The cat took a deep breath before finishing. She felt liberated to finally ask the questions on her mind. " I want to know what happened to my parents and who is sponsoring me and why they won't show themselves." The cat could not find any solace until she knew the truth. Her situation was not a favourable one; the images that C.A.M.P. showed from The War of Seven Swords were proof of that. _

_Somewhere in depths of Lylat, someone honesty and truly loved her and she wanted to know who and why._

_Mrs. Joana stood up and walked towards her desk. The cat extinguished the cigarette in a glass ashtray before searching the wall of files. When at last the cat found it she pulled it out and walked back to Elizabeth. Mrs. Joana sat down and adjusted her glasses before speaking._

"_Before I tell you what's in here, I want to ask you something."_

"_Anything." The cat did not care as long as she got the file._

"_Why do you want to know who gave you that overcoat? Did you ever think they didn't want to be found for your sake?" Mrs. Joana leaned forward and held the file in her right hand._

_The cat fiddled with the ice cubes in her glass before answering. How could someone not understand that nagging feeling that eats away at you like a disease? _

_Elizabeth stood up and cupped her hands gently._

"_I just want to say thank you, is that to much to ask for?"_

"_It is for your benefactor." Mrs. Joana opened the folder and gazed at the contents. "Elizabeth you need to understand that the person who has been sponsoring you loves you very much. I met him a few times and before you ask, no I will not tell you who he is. However, he never missed your birthday and every year there would always be a present sitting in my room."_

"_Some things are just better to be forgotten." The cat flicked the folder onto the table and revealed the empty file._

_Elizabeth stepped forward and covered her mouth when she saw the folder. The cat looked away for a moment before rubbing her eyes._

"_Listen, I can't give you the answers you want, but I can give you something." Mrs. Joana stood up and walked back towards her desk._

_The fox sniffled softly, but held her composure; it was the proper thing to do._

_The director opened another folder and copied something onto a notepad before ripping the page free._

"_Here." She stuffed the piece of paper into Elizabeth's hand and folded her fingers over it._

"_I care about you Elizabeth, you know that. I hope this helps." Mrs. Joana hugged the fox tightly and eyed the old picture and the principles behind it. _

"_Thanks." The pink-furred fox released the cat. She rubbed at her eyes before buttoning up her coat._

"_I'm going to find my mystery man, and when I do, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind that he will never forget." The fox took shallow breaths and collected herself. She walked towards the door and slipped the piece of paper into her pocket before leaving._

_

* * *

_

Phoenix walked towards the briefing room with the file folder in hand. He checked his watch and saw that he was five minutes ahead of the designated meeting time. The red-furred wolf waited for the doors to retract into eight pieces and then entered the room. The room was small with ten chairs surrounding a rectangular, metal table. Hollow projectors were located around the walls and in the middle of the table. It was bland, boring and lacked any personality. The wolf nodded at Spas and Agross, who had gotten there ahead of time. Spas wore a protective black vest over her t-shirt that could take a bullet or two. Her camouflaged pants stayed the same from this morning. The wolf had allowed her to wear her firearm when requested and so her belted holster rested against her knee. The dark-furred wolf garbed in his traditional wear of the Thousand Wolves Tribe stood out of place. He wore the same one-sleeve, oily black shirt from years past that completely covered his crippled arm and furred pants. His hair was dirty and long compared to Spas.

The wolf took the seat at the head of the table and waited patiently. Delta Nine came in a few moments later in casual ware. The red-furred cat sat furthest away from Phoenix. Her mechanical fingers glowed brightly from across the room.

"We're just waiting on Grim now." No one bothered to respond. The human seemed to come in on cue, dressed in that black cloak, and seemed to have a glow about him. He strode across the room and sat on the other side near Jessie Spas.

"I just had the most delicious of conversations my friends, with some young pretties from the academy. Are we allowed to change roommates Phoenix?" The human raised his metal hand and rested his head against it.

"Enough. We will get to the new female personnel in a moment. We will begin our briefing now." The wolf announced before turning on the hologram projector.

"Currently the Eternity is on autopilot heading towards Macbeth." Phoenix waited for the image of the industrialized planet to appear. The wolf fingered the controls near his chair when the image of the planet in the middle flickered and zoomed to a specific city. The city looked like a labyrinth of sorts with three walls surrounding the inner core that looked to be a random assortment of streets and buildings. It was a place where one could easily get lost.

"Hopefully you have all read the files that I have supplied you with. Every one of you is a hired specialist that has joined Squad 765 of the CSA. Our overall objective is the complete destruction of the Dark Hand." The wolf paused before the screen to his right lit up.

The grainy screen showed the deceased White in her bloody pool.

Agross shifted in his chair and the metal rods in his hair swayed.

"This is the only image we have available to us about the Dark Hand, thanks to the efforts of our own Agross 'Small-Paw'." Phoenix paused before continuing, "We were lucky with White. Since we were tracking Agross for our own recruiting purposes, White happened to come across our radar, a one in a million chance." The wolf stepped away and the wall panel behind him lit up.

"The CSA has little to no data on the Dark Hand and aren't interested in a group that never steps into the spotlight." The panel flashed images of various locations from bars, warehouses, flaming asteroids, ship wreckages and within those images were dead bodies, illegal weapons and boxes of files.

"What are we looking at exactly?" Spas asked.

"I have been tracking the Dark Hand for many years; I've come close but never come into contact with a member of the organization. These images come from suspected hotspots where the group has dealt with other affiliations and people." Phoenix toyed with the control panel and a hologram of Lylat appeared beside the walled city. There were hundreds of red dots around the planets, sectors and asteroid colonies.

"A pattern has emerged, that we finally may understand. In most of these related incidents, Dark Hand involvement is unclear. What we do know is that any time there is a missing element in a crime, we can assume it is the Dark Hand." The wolf moved the image of Lylat away and the walled city became the focus again.

"In less then two weeks one of Lylat's biggest black market locations will be having a sale of sorts. For more then fifteen years I have been developing professional relationships with contacts all over Lylat. We now have a network of capable players who will help us in this task. One of our contacts has connections with Champloo WRAD. They do weapons development mostly upgrading short range missiles and rockets. Word is that the company is going to reveal something big. We believe the Dark Hand will be directly involved one way or another and it's our job to remove their presence." Phoenix paused and looked around.

The wolf felt confident about directing the four people sitting around him. They were not military personal, scrutinizing his every move; no, they were the exact opposite just like him. Phoenix felt comfortable around these people; they were all in it for something just like him. They did not care about the CSA; they just wanted their prize at the end of the road. They were scum just like him. The wolf knew if he had to brief the four Privates, it would have been troubling. They were doing this for their duty, not themselves.

"Operation Eden of the East will involve the Eternity flying near the outskirts of Tosco, the old abandoned mining city that we will be infiltrating. We will drop the four of you off and you will enter the city on your own merits. Your involvement with the CSA is protected under the Military Secrecy Act so when they check you up on their databases, which we have detected, you will be scanned as yourselves. Ms. Spas will receive an alias and go under with a different identity which will be provided before the operation." Phoenix zoomed in on Tosco and the satellite imaged revealed the fifty-foot high walls surrounding the city.

"You're sending just four of us in there to potentially deal with a whole city of armed assholes. I knew you were crazy when I met you, but this is fucking insane." Delta crossed her arms, the Cybernetic fingers pointed at the wolf.

"We know the Dark Hand is a small organization, they don't have a lot of personnel from what we can tell from the pattern. Commander White did not have a fully trained squad of personnel around her; they were simply the gang that she was dealing the drugs with. We can assume that the Commander will be alone and vulnerable. Your only objective is to kill whoever the Commander will be." Phoenix responded.

"That doesn't make me feel relieved," the cat replied.

"Sergeant-Major Wing, why don't we capture the Commander and make them talk?" Spas asked.

"Phoenix, call me Phoenix."

"Okay, Phoenix, what else are we missing?"

"What we learned from our battle with Commander White and what we assume would continue with any other Commander is that secrecy is their number one priority. There was no reference to White in any DNA or facial database. Even her clothes were tailored. This was all in your briefing packages." Phoenix sat down.

"Phoenix, can we stop in Kabul before going to Tosco? There was this blonde and I got to tell you, now listen this is the best part." The human ran his finger across his lips. "She told me she was eighteen, so I did what any gracious gentleman would do. I got some salt some brandy and her throat will never be the same. Hehe." Grim flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I agree with the basis of what Asher is saying. We go in, we kill, end of story." Agross banged his fist across the table loudly.

"I think we need more information than that, if we hope to succeed." Jessie replied.

Phoenix lit a cigarette for a moment and drew on it slowly.

"You all signed on for the same thing, so there is no point arguing. Grim, if you're going to kill someone, take out the Commander."

The blue-furred coyote sat back.

"I cannot agree to this if I think my life will be in danger, especially if I have to work with a man like Asher."

"You will do exactly what I say or you will rot in that jailhouse for the next thirty years of your life. Is that what you want?" Phoenix fingered his cigarette.

When Spas was silent, the wolf stood up and continued.

"Spas and Delta will form a squad and Agross and Grim will make up the other. You do sleep together after all. I will command the Eternity and direct you from there." The wolf grunted and looked to Delta Nine.

"I work better alone and not with a suit," the cat said.

"All right." Phoenix turned off the all projections and walked around the room.

"We have all been on this long enough to know each other, but in case you guys are holding back let me help you." The wolf stood at the opposite end of the room and drew on his cigarette.

"Delta is here for revenge and wants information on a killer. Those glowing fingers of hers emit lasers. Agross is a disabled veteran of the War of the Seven Swords and wants to live out his life with pride." The wolf looked down the other side of the table.

"Grim Asher is a serial killer wanted for counts of murder, rape, child molestation, assault and the list goes on. He wants no one to interfere with his work anymore. Spas fucked up and got her best friend killed in accident and now wants' her rank in the military back or face prison time. Therefore, you can see you're all the same, so deal with it or get off my ship." Phoenix turned around and walked towards the door.

"Why are you here Phoenix?" Delta asked.

The wolf turned around and placed his hand against the wall. "I'm not here for Lylat if that's what you were thinking." Phoenix drew on his cigarette. "Oh and the recruits will be forming our basic maintenance and support crew onboard the Eternity. They all recently graduated from CAMP and are equal members of this crew." Phoenix looked at Grim in particular who just waved in response.

"This briefing is finished." The wolf left the room and started to walk down the circular hall.

"So Thanos Dublin is the Captain of Squad 765. Who would have guessed." Nadia removed her clothes from her suitcase. The four girls shared two bunk beds in their own private cabin.

"We're really lucky we got transferred to this squad. We actually get to see some action." Cooper, the blue-furred leopardess, spread her sheets on the top right bunk.

"Though this ship isn't exactly standard or CSA regulated for that matter." Harris sat below her and changing out of her military garb. "It's a Soul Reaper gunner, a relic of days past."

"I agree with Harriet. With this transfer, we can actually do some good for Lylat. We get to work with expert specialists who have been chosen specifically to help defeat this Dark Hand because they won't attract attention." Elizabeth responded sitting up above, her articles already in order.

She felt confident with her position on the Eternity as a communications analyst. It had been a long ten years for her but finally she was in the place she wanted. She could give back to the community that had done so much for her. The unorthodox situation she was in only gave her more pride because normally Privates right out of CAMP would rarely get this opportunity.

"But why us?" Nadia asked. "We're nothing special. If we're supposed to stop this organization that is a threat to Lylat why wouldn't Dublin have a whole crew of specialists?" The caramel-orange furred husky looked around.

"Maybe Elizabeth is right; Thanos doesn't want to attract attention. These operations are covered under the Security Acts but people have been known to hack into CSA databases. I think he is taking a precaution." The grey-green furred hyena said after pulling her jeans up.

"Let's just see where this takes us, the start to a whole new chapter in our lives." Elizabeth said openly. The girls cheered and congratulated one another for their success and the successes to come. The pink-furred fox could only think that is exactly the kind of good he wanted her to do. She could only hope.

* * *

"_I don't know if I can do this Nadia." Elizabeth pulled back behind the brick wall and faced the husky. She was dressed in a light yellow sunhat and a rose patterned summer dress. A light blue ribbon tied around her neck, matching her eyes completed the look._

"_It's now or never, my friend. You finally have the opportunity to meet with him, don't squander it."Nadia pushed her friend forward in a casual shirt and baggy jeans._

"_What if he doesn't want to meet me? It's been so long." The pink-furred fox sighed and cringed at the thought of stepping forward. The worn piece of paper that Mrs. Joana had given her three years ago felt like a heavy weight in her pocket._

"_Snap out of it." The husky grabbed her by the shoulders and held her tight._

"_You're going to walk forward, drink a cup of coffee with him and then come back; it's as simple as that. If you don't like where it's going, I'll be right here, ready to back you up." Nadia released the fox and walked away from the wall and towards the outdoor cafe._

_Elizabeth took a few steps and looked back to see Nadia's thumbs up before walking towards him. The wind clawed at her hat, but the fox held it down with her hand. She continued to walk around the various tables towards her destination. The cafe was formal; all the staff wore suits and maid outfits, walking around with their black trays. The coffee was served to you in the finest china with cinnamon biscotti or scone. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in sight. A beautiful day, for a beautiful girl. But the butterflies in her stomach were the least of her problems. She was a solider; if she could fire a semi-automatic rifle then this should be a breeze._

_The pink-furred fox stopped in front of a table, where someone read a copy of the _Cornerian Times_._

"_Excuse me, sir." Elizabeth interrupted and stepped around the heavy cushioned iron chairs._

"_Yes." The fox folded the newspaper up and set it on the table. He had wispy orange eyes, antique-red hair and a lighter shade of red for his fur. His hair was messy; his jacket stained with dirt and oil although it looked like he tried to clean up._

_The fox's eyes lit up when he looked at her. He stood up immediately and hugged her with his strong arms._

"_Elizabeth! It's been too long."_

"_Thanks, Darius." The pink-furred fox replied before sitting down and folding her hands on the jagged, diamond shaped crystal table._

"_I got you something for your birthday." Darius reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small wooden box._

"_Sorry about the oil smudges. Being a mechanic is dirty work." Darius pulled his hands away and left the box for her._

_Elizabeth could not help but smile and cup it in her hands. When she opened it, a golden flower rotated on a platform and she heard a simple tune. The sound was beautiful, like an exotic noise that you only heard in unknown worlds._

"_I thought you would like that. There is this little shop down Purasia Street where you can record your own tune for that." Darius sat back._

"_Thank you so much. How did you afford it?" The pink-furred cat closed the gift and placed it in her pocket._

"_I have my ways."_

"_I didn't get you anything though."_

"_You being here is enough. Do you want me to flag down a maid for an espresso?" The fox asked._

"_No, don't bother; I thought we would just talk. I know you do not have a lot of time." She calmly watched the people around her._

"_And here I thought I cleaned up. Well let's get to it then." Darius took out a flash card out of his pocket and placed it on the middle of the table._

"_I did what you asked and looked around records. I did not make that much progress. A lot of files were lost during The War of the Seven Swords."_

_Elizabeth did not hesitate when she took the stamp-sized card and held it between her fingers._

"_I found out where you were born and the day you were registered in Lylat's Finest. Most importantly I found out some information about your parents." The red-furred fox crossed his arms and looked away._

"_Darius." Elizabeth reached across the table and touched his arm. She wanted this more then anything. That two people came together and in their love produced her. The fox knew she could never truly know what that feels like but she was not satisfied with being just another nameless orphan. _

"_I found your birth certificate in a registry filed under the names Cindy and Ronald Preston at Jane Gleeson Hospital." Darius nodded._

_Elizabeth stood up and softly clenched the flash card. She walked over to Darius and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Thank you." _

_The fox looked away. "No problem." Darius shuffled in his seat. "When you finish CAMP I wouldn't mind getting to know you more."_

"_Did you find anything about the person who visited me at Lylat's Finest?"The pink-furred fox walked around until she faced him. "Did you?"_

_Darius sighed._

_She knew her parents were dead that much was know for sure. Her present life was what mattered and that had to do directly with the person who bought her spot in the orphanage and C.A.M.P. If she could even get a clue, she would track whoever it was herself after she graduated._

"_I haven't found anything yet. I did not want to get your hopes up but do not worry. I am close. I just need a friend to analysis security footage I copied from Mrs. Joana's computer._

_Elizabeth bit down on her lip. She thought about asking Darius about the footage but he seemed so happy right now that she did not want to spoil the mood. _

"_Give me a call if you find anything else." The pink-furred fox kicked at a loose stone. "When I graduate I'd like to get to know you better too." _

"_I'm going to get that coffee now. No sense going back to work sleepy." The fox leaned back to wave at a waiter._

"_Darius I mean it."She bent over and hugged him one more time. "Sometimes I forget that I have a life outside of the military."This felt nice, a comforting feeling. She felt safe near Darius the man who would find all the answers for her. _

"_No problem." He turned to send off the pink-furred fox with a wave before ordering a coffee. _

_She was getting closer to finding out about her benefactor. At least for now, she knew who her parents were and that was good enough for the moment. The pink-furred fox did not even notice the wind pick up and blow her hat away. _

_Elizabeth latched out but just scratched the rim when the hat blew off. She followed it up to another table in the cafe where a man had caught it._

"_I believe this is yours." The man said from behind the hat._

_The pink-furred fox took her hat and thanked the man._

"_No problem, no problem at all." Thanos sipped at his coffee._

_The pink-furred cat returned to Nadia in high spirits and they walked back towards the bus stop. _

_

* * *

_

Phoenix waited for the door to close behind him before he extinguished the cigarette with his flame. The wolf clawed at the buttons and threw away the CSA jacket, wearing only a white undershirt. He looked to the nightstand and saw the picture frame lying down. He almost tripped over the clothes he has just thrown over the floor when he grabbed the frame.

He sat on the bed and looked at it carefully, admiring every feature of the young girl in the photo. For so long he had wondered, maybe, just maybe what it would be like to take care of her. He fingered the glass carefully taking small, lingering breaths.

Then he threw it across the room and the glass shattered when it hit the floor.

Phoenix kicked his nightstand down and ripped the mirror off the wall. He whipped it into the bathroom where it broke apart on impact. The wolf grabbed the com on the grounded and turned it on.

"Come on, you son of a bitch. I know you're watching."

Thanos's image appeared on the small screen.

"Mr. Wing, you look a little sweaty. I enjoyed your presentation, though. I thought Grim was quite charming, myself."

"Listen up, did you think you could just transfer Elizabeth and I wouldn't find out?"

"That was the plan, and it worked out rather well. If you sleep with a picture of her by your bed, then having her sleep on your ship isn't a big stretch. Don't you think?" The fox replied.

"I don't want her getting hurt. Why do you think I stayed away from her for so many years?" Phoenix yelled into the com, kicking at the package of cigarettes sending them all over the room.

"Quiet down, you're making a fool of yourself. Now you can protect her full time, on your own watch. Would you rather have her transferred to Venom where recruits like her make the rounds in the slums and get beaten up until someone like Asher comes around and puts her out of her misery, or in his case, cut her up to little pieces?" Thanos folded his hands over his mouth.

"Shut up."

Phoenix knew it was the truth, but beyond that, he wanted her, more then Thanos could understand. She was the only reason he was alive.

"Besides, we needed ten official squad members, and now we reached that quota. I will be looking forward to the success of operation Eden of the East. Oh, and Phoenix, remember my eyes are everywhere. You can have that privilege if you want. There are secret screens located right beside the safe, the perfect reality show to watch if you can't sleep." The fox chuckled.

"One day I'm going to kill you." Phoenix turned off the com before the white-furred fox could reply.

The wolf threw the com on his bed and walked across the room. He picked up the picture frame and slipped the worn photo out. Phoenix set the nightstand back up and placed the photo on it face up this time.

The wolf sighed and walked into the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

I like to include a preview of the next chapter but I cannot this time because I am still working on the exact details. I am glad I get to post this for two reasons because a good friend of mine is leaving for the summer so I hope she gets a chance to read this and the fact that I have not done much over all with this story for too long. I hope that changes but I always seem to say that. I am motivated to continue this story; I still want to finish it in the end. So, I need to iron out that pesky timeline and since the story basically will be running in a straight line until the end every detail needs to be set. That being said I hope to get my next chapter to my editor as soon as possible.

In case anyone is interested, I may also try to do something new and work on a second story. I cannot give you any details since it is developing but all I can say is that I will not be posting it here. XD If I ever get started on that I can always send an email with a attachment.

Chapter 10 is a turning point when a lot of the pieces and characters you have been introduced to come together so I hope in the upcoming instalments you can enjoy the real meat of the story. I enjoyed writing this chapter especially bringing back and updating readers on Elizabeth.

Thanks to Jaslazul for being a very supportive editor and putting up with my writing and pestering. I like to think I could do this on my own eventually but for now thanks for sticking with me.

To all my readers, thanks for all the reviews so far because I enjoy reading and responding to them.

I hope to get the next chapter up soon...

_**Unlocked**_

_Elizabeth Preston's Theme: Albergo by Toshihiko Sahashi_

_Poll #2: Whose flashback's are you looking forward to?_


End file.
